Siren Song
by LFA
Summary: AU SS/HG: Hermione has a secret and Albus knows she does. She abuses the time turner and comes of age early, but keeps that hidden. He lets her hide, until the end of her fifth year. Then he begins making plans for her with the help of his Arithmancy Mistress. This story contains friendship, romance and violence. I will try to post warnings of things I think might trigger people.
1. Chapter 1

Note/Disclaimer: I own nothing, these characters and universe belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them a bit. This story is AU.

A blanket of darkness still lingered, there were still hours before it would be considered morning (by the others asleep in the house), she could easily sneak out. She peeled the black romper she'd slept in the night before off, put her black bikini bathing suit on and pulled on a fresh black jumper. She piled her luscious chestnut curls on top of her head into a messy bun. She didn't bother with socks or shoes, often times she didn't in the summer. She liked going barefoot, it meant she could feel the magic in the earth easier. She crept out of her room quietly without waking Ginny. She was thankful the girl was such a heavy sleeper.

Hermione crept out onto the landing as quiet like a stalking lioness, and made her way down the stairs. She knew that as soon as she could make it to the backyard she'd be safe from the rest of the house. Not everyone was as light of a sleeper as Ginny (one person she tried to stay ahead of in particular). She'd learned the backyard was the best way in and out of Grimmauld Place this summer. She'd studied the wards around the back door to the yard and the ones around the yard itself, until she'd learned how to make her way through them easily. She'd learned that within the first week of arriving for their summer vacation. She needed to know the wards 'like the back of her hand' before disapparating and apparating from the backyard of Grimmauld. She needed to be absolutely sure she would have no difficulties. The last thing she needed was to show up at Grimmauld or somewhere else splinched, she shuddered at the thought.

The hardest part of sneaking out before dawn would be making it past Severus' room, that's how she'd often been referring to him in her head. He'd been staying at Grimmauld since the beginning of the summer for all of the "constant Order Meetings," and to "keep an eye on Harry." She knew he'd actually been assigned to keep an eye on her, the headmaster had caught on to her secret. For whatever reason he now wanted Severus to know as well. She knew it was only a matter of time. She couldn't keep something like this a secret forever, and honestly at this point she wasn't sure she wanted to. At least not from him, they'd become "friends" so to speak over the summer. She'd spent quite a lot of time with him so far this summer, and she'd enjoyed it. He was a different person in his own atmosphere and away from so many 'dunderheads.' She imagined it must be nice to be away from Death Eater children's eyes constantly as well.

 _He'd invited her down to help make potions this summer in the makeshift lab in the basement. At first she'd been annoyed and slightly amused, because it was his way of keeping an eye on her. However, after a while things became more comfortable between them. They worked well around one another and moved seamlessly around the makeshift lab. Often times after they were done brewing for the day or while they were waiting for potions to simmer, they'd have discussions about a variety of topics. They'd discuss articles they'd both read in Potions Quarterly, Arithmancy and different types of literature. Severus was well read and his collection was vast, he had a number of wizarding and muggle books._

As she crept past the door to the room he was staying in, her heartbeat sped up. She could feel her pulse racing and her palms began to dampen. Just a few more calculated steps down to the next landing and she'd be free. As she made it safely past his doorway and down onto the next landing, she couldn't help the feeling of relief and slight suspicion. She'd never gotten caught before disapparating, but somehow she thought today would be the day. He'd been so close to catching her the day before. She was so sure that today he'd catch her and want to know where she'd been running off to this early in the morning. For the past week she'd stayed later to help deal with the stress of what she'd need to do today. He'd caught on to the fact that she'd been leaving, and she knew it. She sensed his presence and magic.

Nevertheless she'd made her way downstairs to the back door and turned the old brass knob slowly to let her outside. She stepped out onto the magically spelled grass barefoot, and closed the door silently behind her. She walked onto a nice clear space in the soft spongy grass and concentrated her thoughts on where she wanted to go. She thought about the Black Lake, the Giant Squid and her best friend Calla. She concentrated as hard as she could, on the feeling of diving into the lake for the first time and the coolness of the water. She could feel the dew from the grass, the moisture in the air and among the clouds in the sky. She felt a slight tickle in her mind, and then with a loud 'POP' she was gone. _ **'Too late again Severus, better luck next time.'**_ She'd disapparated from the back yard at headquarters leaving Severus behind, or so she thought. She'd apparated to what she'd come to think of as her own little spot, at the Black Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

While she was in the back yard at headquarters, she never noticed the little bird sitting on one of the tree branches above waiting for her, to see what she was up to. She'd sensed him brushing against her mind, but she'd never seen the little bird waiting for her. Severus had been waiting for her this time, he'd been determined to catch where she'd been going this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who's favorited my story, I hope you enjoy it. A few things. First: Disclaimer I own nothing, the characters recognized and the universe belongs to JK Rowling. Second: Hermione's use of the time turner does not bring her back in time. It's used with her schooling. Third: this fic will eventually have fairly graphic scenes, sex scenes, aftermath of Death Eater meetings, evidence of torture and mentions of rape (on Non-Con is not between SS/HG). I will post chapter warnings in case you'd like to skip chapters or sections, but I just thought I'd warn my audience in advance. Anyways on with chapter two!_

The place in her mind had been a rock she'd meditated on so many times before while at school last year. The boulder was rather large and seemed very old. It had been weathered to where it was flat along the top, almost like a bench. It sat to the right of a very large old tree, the tree was slightly bent. It had many branches that looked as though they were bent out like seats, possibly from students constantly sitting on them. She smiled as she recalled Ron and Harry often being found sitting in that area of the tree chatting over their years at school during the warmer weather. She would be sitting atop the boulder with her books laid out around her studying while more often than not the boys would be talking about Quidditch.

Hermione hadn't done it all that often, apparate and disapparate within Hogwarts that is. _She'd begun to do it on accident in her third year during her use of the time turner. She'd be in the library studying for her many classes, beginning to feel overwhelmed and overworked. She'd begin to get stressed out and think of the lake and before she knew it, she'd find herself out at the lake. It's a rather good thing the boys didn't follow her to study in the library all that often. She didn't need the added stress of them seeing her apparate out of her study area at random, she had enough to deal with at the time. The boys knew they couldn't chat while in there without risking the wrath of Madam Pince, so they didn't stay long when they did join her and it wasn't all the often._

 _It helped that she picked a back corner of the library to call her own, that not many people knew about, if anyone knew. She found it simply by accident, it had been warded so that people wouldn't notice the tiny little alcove, probably to give them privacy or so that they wouldn't be found. It was a nice little alcove, fairly dark but there were candle sconces and plush green pillows to sit on. The pillows almost looked as if they'd come from the Slytherin Common Room. At the time she laughed at the thought that she'd come across a Slytherin's hidey hole._

 _The boys had grown suspicious of her in her third year, with her disappearing at random times or showing up at random locations. So the hidden area in the library for her to study for her many subjects and use the time turner at her freedom became her salvation. The boys had begun to notice the use of the time turner, they didn't know she was actually using one until the end of the year. They had still begun to be suspicious about her actions though, they didn't know how she was getting around to all of her classes, and studying for so many of them all at once. The boys were thick, but she knew they weren't so thick as to not notice the implications of her time table. They just couldn't figure out how she was accomplishing it._ Hermione laughed at the memories and thought about how far she had come since her third year. _**'I've changed so much and there's no going back. Not that I'd want to, I like who I've become it's just so different.'**_

Hermione laughed at the thought of when she knew the changes had really began. It started happening in her fourth year. She began abusing the time turner and testing her own mental and physical limits. She thought back to some of the things she knew had really changed her, and how she'd gotten to this ridiculous point! She'd come of age at the beginning of her fifth year, undergone a molecular transformation/awakening! She had the ugly task in front of her today and her best friend was a mermaid!

 _In her fourth year was she'd really started testing out her magic. She decided she needed to strengthen herself if she really had any hope of protecting Harry. Someone had put his name in the Goblet of Fire and he was on his own in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ronald and Harry were fighting, so she couldn't count on them to stick together. So she decided to prepare herself. She couldn't let these things keep happening to Harry, she needed to be on her guard. When she'd really thought about it, she'd come to recognize a pattern that she really didn't much like!_

 _During their first year she helped him protect the Sorcerer's Stone the best she could. In second year she was caught off guard by the Basilisk in the library and used a mirror to protect herself. If she'd been quicker, she could have gotten away without being petrified. Harry had almost gotten himself killed down in the Chamber of Secrets, he'd had Ronald but that hadn't been all that helpful was it? Ronald had gotten himself trapped with bloody Lockhart._ _ **'Falling for a dunderhead like that was certainly not one of my proudest moments. At least I've moved on to falling for a much smarter man.'**_ _Then in their third year Lupin turned into his werewolf form and had forgotten to take his Wolfsbane potion. She had been sensing the pattern and decided that she needed to better prepare herself, so that she could protect them all._

 _So at the beginning of her fourth year Hermione decided to speak to Professor McGonagall and asked to be put back into all the classes she'd taken the year before (aside from Divination). She'd told Professor McGonagall that her reason was, she didn't know what she wanted to do yet. So logically she thought it was best to stay in as many classes as she could, so that she could keep her options open, when it came time to make a career choice. Now that wasn't the complete truth, but she was right it didn't hurt to keep her options open._

 _Hermione made good use of the time turner during her fourth and fifth year. She read up on all sorts of defensive and healing magic while in her secret alcove, which she'd magically enlarged. Hermione duplicated the pillows in there so that she could fit multiples of herself in there, each with a different book in hand. It wasn't recommended for you to see yourself, but Hermione already knew what she was planning and with Harry in the tournament she was getting desperate. So most weeknights for multiple hours Hermione would sit reading about different complex magic, studying her notes and talking to herself about different theories._

 _Her multiple selves reading different books, some of which she shouldn't have been able to get her hands on was aided with the use of a blank pass she'd picked up that had just so happened to be signed by one Severus Snape. She knew no one would question a blank pass that had been signed by him, so she used it to her advantage and did plenty of research. She also began dueling against herself and training up her endurance during her fourth and fifth year. During the beginning of her fifth year she'd used the time turner enough where she came of age two years early. Then many more things began to change for Hermione. The trace being lifted on her magic wasn't the only interesting thing that happened. Her magic had come of age as well and it had changed her physiologically._

Hermione thought back to her transformation in her fifth year, when she'd become 17. _It had been a warm September night and she'd been meditating down by the water disillusioned, and she began to feel a change. First she'd felt dizzy from her head to her toes and then there was a blinding flash of light before she passed out. When she woke up she looked down at her legs and noticed that her appearance had undergone a few changes. It had scared her at first, she'd never read of anything like it occurring when someone came of age. Over the next few days she'd noticed that her magical power had increased significantly as well._

A slight rustle brought her out of her reveries, she looked around and didn't see anything. Then she heard it again, and when she realized it had come from above she whipped herself into a standing defensive maneuver, she'd pulled her wand from the bun in her hair and was ready for a fight. When she looked in the tree above, she noticed it was a Black Guillemot, but she could sense Severus' magic. _**'So I didn't lose you like I thought I did hmmm? Clever man.'**_ "Hello there handsome," Hermione shook her head and smirked.

With a look of relief she tucked her wand back into her hair and disillusioned it with a bit of wandless non-verbal magic. She found she liked to keep it there when she was alone. It wasn't within sight, but it was always within reach. If the boys were around usually she kept it in a disillusioned holster in her sleeve. She began to remove the glamour charms she'd had to wear since coming of age. Her skin began to change from the creamy white it'd been from before, to the bronze tone it had taken on since coming of age. Her chestnut hair grew into a darker shade of onyx and took on shiny hue of colors like oil. The shiny webbing with a tinted greenish blue in between her hands and feet began to show and become more pronounced. She'd determined that the webbing wasn't always so prominent, it depended on her intentions. Right now it served her purposes, as she was planning to get into the lake. When she was done and beginning to dry off, it would recede.

After she felt her glamour charms fall aside, she took off her jumper and was left in her bikini. She began to sing and make her way into the water. In her song she poured out her emotions and pushed out the excess magic that had been building up. She wasn't using it as a means to call out to someone, just let out her excess magic and anxiety. She knew people in the area could be lured in, but Severus was the only one around. He was in his animagus form and he was always occluding, she knew she didn't have anything to worry about. Severus was a successful spy for the Order and occluded successfully around that annoying man with a snake face! She doubted her siren song would have much effect on him. She jumped into the water and made her way down to the settlement she knew so well below. The moment her face hit the water she felt free and could feel gills form. Once she was settled she kicked her webbed feet in the direction she thought she'd find her best friend.

Up out of the water was a very tense, heavily occluding and quite stunned Severus Snape. _**'Granger…'**_ Severus had been close to catching her all week, but then she'd slip away at the last second. So last night he'd decided, he'd wait in the garden for her this time. He knew around the time she was leaving. He'd just get there an hour earlier, to be on the safe side. Sure enough before dawn she'd come down, and began meditating on the grass. He'd peeked into her mind to catch a glimpse of where she'd been going, as soon as he saw her begin to concentrate on her point of apparition. He thought he hadn't seen the correct destination when he'd seen it. However, he'd shown up at Hogwarts gates, transformed into his animagus form and flew over by the lake and there she was. No one was supposed to be able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds but there she was, five foot Granger sprawled out on a damned rock by the lake meditating.

He was shocked when she'd sensed his presence, not many could do that. However, she'd been thrown off by his animagus form. He'd made a few extra noises to satisfy her. He knew he'd been caught making the noise, so he'd just needed to pretend to be a bird, which he felt he did pretty successfully, after all she wouldn't call him handsome. Although it felt nice to have her call his animagus form handsome, he'd never had that happen before.

Not many people knew he was an unregistered animagus, with the exception of Minerva who'd taught him and Albus whose idea it was. It had been a bit unnerving to see how much she was hiding with glamour charms. _**'How much does Albus know? Surely he's felt her presence through the wards, if this is indeed where she's been running off to this past week. What is the old man up to?'**_

 _Dumbledore had put him on assignment to watch her at the end of last year, because Albus claimed he had a feeling she was keeping something from them, which he couldn't argue with. He'd sensed the glamours and the fact that there had been changes in her magic this past year. So he'd been watching her while they were at Grimmauld this past summer, and she was indeed keeping things from them. She was much more advanced mentally and physically than he thought could be possible for someone going into their sixth year. It just didn't seem possible._

 _He still couldn't gain an exact insight into the depth of her knowledge even after all their plentiful and in-depth late night conversations over tea. He couldn't exactly tell how advanced she'd become, quite advanced from what he could tell. He wasn't sure where the knowledge stopped though, and that was the problem. He couldn't see that it did stop, their conversations were engaging and she was well on par with him on every topic they'd discussed, which wasn't normal for a teenage girl going in to her sixth year. She certainly had knowledge beyond the curriculum at Hogwarts, he'd at least be able to inform the headmaster of that much._ __

 _Severus had asked her with some help on some potions for The Order last month at the beginning of summer, claiming she was the most capable of the dunderheads he'd had available (which wasn't a lie, she really was quite capable). It had started out as a way to keep an eye on her and perform is duty. Soon it was clear to him that it had become more than that._

 _Hermione had been happy to help when asked of course, he knew she was happy to try to prove herself and be of help. He also knew for her it would keep her out of the constant discussions and debates about Quidditch with the dunderheads. He imagined it was probably really quite boring at Grimmauld Place for the most part. After he'd asked her, she was practically always in the basement brewing with him. He was rather surprised at first, but after a while he came to enjoy her company and noticed that it felt empty without her presence._

 _After about a week, he noticed she spent most of her free time in the library when she wasn't with him (mostly in the evenings), not surprising for Granger. She'd read by the fire, while the dunderheads played chess or some other game. He preferred it when she was in the lab with him rather than the library. He'd had to catch glimpses of her instead of being with her. He couldn't bring himself to sit in the same room as the two dunderheads if it were avoidable, and after all how much trouble could she get up to in Black's library. He knew the answer was quite a bit, but he'd convinced himself otherwise._

 _Regardless he'd brought the books from his private collection into the makeshift lab he'd had downstairs, and sure enough Granger took the bait. He'd had to ward the bookshelves so that the tomes would be protected, in the instance of a potion accident. It'd been worth it to not have to sit in the same room as Potter and Weasley though. As soon as Granger had seen the selection of tomes he'd brought into the lab, and he'd given her permission to read them while in the lab. She hadn't really left since aside from their need to eat with the others and sleep. He admitted to himself that it had made his job significantly easier, and if he happened to enjoy her company, it was really no matter._

 _The first bit of wandless non-verbal magic he'd seen from her had been an accident. They'd been in the lab working on potions most of the morning. He was busy focusing on Remus' Wolfsbane Potion and Granger had been working on a Pepperup Potion. She was expecting him to stay focused on his own potion and not pay any attention to what she'd been doing. She didn't know he'd been watching her out of the corner of his eye, and he'd caught Granger magically creating labels in her tiny miniscule scrawl for the Pepperup potion. She didn't have her wand in her hand and she hadn't said anything. He'd had to turn his full attention back to the Wolfsbane for the next step, as the cues for adding the next ingredients in succession were visual cues. After spending some time thinking about what he thought he'd seen, he wasn't as sure. So from then on he'd tried to catch her up when he didn't see her wand within reach, and he had caught her several more times._

 _Earlier today was the first time he'd seen her without the glamour charms she wore, but he'd seen all kinds of magic and oddities from Granger this past summer. Between watching her during their time making potions, the practiced ease with which she'd begun to work could only indicate how much time she'd spent around a cauldron. She could make potions from memory just like he did, and do so seamlessly. He had wondered where she'd been brewing during the school year and what she'd been brewing. He'd be taking a careful inventory of his stores when he got back to the castle. He hadn't noticed anything missing before he'd left on assignment for the summer._

 _He'd watched her perform all kinds of advanced magic in the garden, when she thought she was alone this past month late at night. He saw her mock dueling with someone, but he couldn't be sure who it was. From their conversations her knowledge of different subjects had soared far beyond that of those in her year. She'd always been the smartest one in her year, but now it was different, much different. At first the question was why she was keeping it all a secret. The little swot was always trying to answer every question possible in his classroom and every other classroom. She'd never had any qualms about hiding her knowledge, so why was she hiding her advancements in magic?_

 _Another question he'd had was how had she not gotten a letter from the ministry expelling her for performing magic outside of Hogwarts? How had she even apparated onto Hogwarts grounds directly? He knew he'd only been a few seconds behind her, she'd apparated directly to the spot he'd seen her sit at while in school. He had to apparate outside the gates themselves and then fly in._ He contemplated all this from his spot on the tree while determining what he wanted his next move to be. He'd been watching her practice memory charms discreetly on the dunderheads lately, and wanted to know what she was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First thank you to Christina Hilt for the first review on my story. I hope everyone enjoys it._

 _Next: Sorry it's been so long since an update, this week has been crazy busy for me and I hadn't gotten around to editing in order to make a post. When I saw the review it made me kick my little arse into gear and work on editing again!_

 _There aren't really any warnings for this chapter that I can see putting. We mainly learn a little more about Hermione's maturation and her friend._

 _Enjoy!_

Meanwhile Hermione made her way down to the Merpeople settlement at the bottom of the Black Lake where she'd met her friend Calla last year. After learning about there being people Merpeople in the Black Lake during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she'd gone looking for the settlement within the first week after her transformation. She didn't remember being brought there when she'd been part of the second task (as they'd been heavily spelled). As Hermione swam, she recalled the memory of meeting her friend Calla for the first time.

' _On a Saturday night after curfew Hermione made her way down to the Black Lake to do a little exploring, and see if she could find the Merpeople settlement within the Black Lake. She'd wanted to know if the Merpeople knew anything more about her "condition" as she'd come to call it. Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself and walked quickly down to the Black Lake wearing one of her swimming costumes. It was a black monokini one piece, which had a halter tie at her neck with cutouts around her middle. The night air was refreshing on her skin, the weather had been particularly warm that autumn. She and the boys had been spending much more of their time outside studying._

 _Hermione reached the edge of the lake removed her Disillusionment charm, and sat down at the edge of the water. She dangled her legs in the water, and just as she was about to perform the Bubble-Head charm she looked down. She noticed that the glittering webbing that she'd had after her maturity had extended a bit. Almost as if her body was readying itself to get into the water. "I wonder…" She slid into the lake and dove down into the water holding her breath a bit. Seconds after her face had been submerged, she'd begun feeling an itch, which turned into a slight burning sensation, next to her jaw beneath her earlobe. Hermione reached up and inspected the area with her fingers and found gills._ _ **'Well this will certainly make things, much easier!'**_

 _By this point Hermione looked down at her hands and feet and the webbing had become much more pronounced. She was thankful, this would make getting around in the Black Lake this evening much easier. Hermione had considered herself a good swimmer, she'd swam a lot while in the south of France with her parents during the summers. She loved swimming in fact, but even she knew that this would make her task much easier tonight._ _ **'I just hope it reverses, as easily as it came about!'**_ _Hermione kicked her legs and started off deeper into the Black Lake. Hermione did a bit of research on her own in the library about Merpeople and their language earlier that week. (There wasn't really much more for her to learn, because she'd already done research the year before during the tournament.) She'd also brought up Harry's experience with the settlement though, trying to determine what he'd remembered about the location, using the excuse of reminiscing with them about how crazy that time of their lives that had been._

 _So by this point she'd gotten somewhat of an idea as to where in the Black Lake their settlement might be. As she had gotten deeper within the lake she sensed someone (one of the newfound things about her maturation she'd come to love). A few paces away beyond some kelp she saw a merperson. They had thick coils of bright orange hair and deep black eyes. Hermione had unsheathed her wand just in case, and swam up to the merperson, attempting to greet them. Just as Hermione reached out to tap the merperson on the shoulder, they spun around. Hermione realized she'd started the merperson and went into defensive mode, unsure what else to do. The merperson held a sharpened knife made from some type of rock or stone up under Hermione's neck. Hermione had of course done the same thing with her wand. The merperson she'd soon come to know as Calla said something in mermish and Hermione responded. When Calla heard Hermione respond in mermish, Calla backed up from her person the knife still wielded. Hermione apologized for sneaking up on Calla and disturbing her. The women began conversing about why Hermione had come looking for the settlement._

 _Calla was quite interested in Hermione, not many humans could speak mermish. Once Calla got a good look at Hermione, she became even more curious. The two became fast friends. Calla had taken Hermione to a secret cove where the two discussed some things Calla knew about what Hermione could be. She couldn't tell her much. Merpeople were disassociated with human societies and stuck to themselves. Though what Calla did tell her was, that people like Hermione didn't come along often. Sometimes once with quite a few generations in between, and often times the person was killed or disappeared. The legends Calla told her of called her something Hermione could only translate as something of 'song goddess.' She knew that wasn't quite the right translation though, it couldn't be right. She didn't know mermish that well yet, and decided to shelf the thought for now._

 _After hearing what Calla had to say, Hermione decided she needed to do some research on legends. She didn't want to be discovered and killed as well, if that is indeed what happened. Though Calla had told her that had happened years ago and might not be the case now, but couldn't say for sure. After all their settlement didn't really keep up with human affairs, though they had a good relationship with Albus Dumbledore. Hermione thought about the prejudices Remus faced though, and remembered he'd had to leave his position as their Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. After news got out about what he was, Dumbledore would have backed him up of course. Remus had said he didn't want to put that on Dumbledore though, and Hermione had understood. She also wanted to see if she could find any more occurrences than what Calla had told her about. It was quite odd that it only occurred once in a while and with a few generations in between sometimes. She'd wondered whether that was truly the case, or wondered if some of them had hidden, so they wouldn't be found and killed. Hermione thanked Calla for the information she'd given her and promised to visit again soon.'_

As Hermione swam deeper within the lake close to the secret cove where Calla and her often met in person. She thought back to her invention of the journals that allowed communication between her and her friend, even when Hermione couldn't be near in person. The girls still wanted to be able to communicate with one another. _Calla had been interested in the research Hermione was doing in the Hogwarts Library, and Calla wanted to know what she found. (Calla was a little more curious about the human civilization than some of her family.) So Hermione began wondering how they could keep in communication. As Hermione had been telling Calla what she'd learned in classes that day, the idea suddenly came to her. "Ancient Runes!"_

 _Calla had seemed quite interested in Hermione's class The Study of Ancient Runes. So Hermione decided that she'd begin teaching Calla ancient runes. Once Calla began to learn the different runes they could communicate through charmed notebooks. So Hermione began working on charming journals that could be used in the water (for Calla). First she used the journals to teach Calla the different runes and their meanings while they met. Then after Calla had gotten the hang of it they'd use a pair to communicate between the two no matter where they were. It took a little while for her to figure out all the different charms she'd want to put on them, before they were all set. She'd want both journals to be able to sustain being submerged in liquid._

 _She charmed quills that could be used to write in them, coming up with them had been a little tricky (especially Calla's), but she'd managed. She'd needed to cast notice me not charms on her journal and quill, so that when anyone else but her looked at the notebook it would just look like notes for school. Calla kept hers in a satchel made of woven kelp, which she kept with her. The responses would be automatic give or take a few seconds. This allowed for Calla and Hermione to communicate efficiently._

 _Over Hermione's fifth year, with the help of the journals they got to know one another quite well. They became something akin to sisters, Hermione had always wanted a sister. The boys were like brothers to her yes, but she'd always wanted a girl she could talk to about anything and everything. She'd tried to form that kind of friendship with Ginny, but it seemed like Ginny was more interested in Harry than forming a friendship with Hermione. Calla was everything she'd always wanted and more. They had things in common, they were both curious and had a thirst for knowledge. She also understood Hermione and could share this part of her life with her. Even if they did need to keep it a secret. Hermione didn't feel comfortable about telling the boys about her maturation, she didn't know why. She just couldn't shake the instinct to keep it to herself for now. Hermione knew she could rely on Calla to keep her secrets though, Calla liked her privacy as much if not more than Hermione._

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts, as she felt something brush by her foot. _**'Ah Calla'**_ Hermione looked back and she didn't see anything. She knew Calla had probably been right there, but all she could see was weeds, and she couldn't sense anything in that direction. Then she sensed Calla behind her, before she could react Calla had grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. Calla had successfully snuck up on her, and tricked her. She was now facing her friend and smirked, Calla admonished her being caught off guard. 'Constant vigilance' was what Hermione had often relayed to Calla through their journals (in the best way she could that is). Hermione swung her arms around Calla's middle and brought her in for a tight hug, which her friend had learned to return. Calla had become accustomed to Hermione being so tactile, and had come to enjoy being embraced by her best friend/sister.

Calla took in her friend's appearance with her large black eyes. Calla's red-orange hair snaked out (literally) and poked at Hermione's frame. She knew Hermione had been stressed and she could see from her appearance that she still didn't seem to be taking any better care of herself. However, she also knew that tonight was the night that Hermione would put her plans into action, that she'd been working on all summer. Soon the stress of all her planning would be all over and she'd feel just a little bit better. Calla scolded Hermione and made her promise to take better care of herself, once this evening was over and they were safe. Calla told Hermione that she needed more moonlight and that she expected her to take better care of herself after today was over, and they were safe.

 _Hermione's way of staying nourished had changed after coming of age. She'd met Calla within her first week of coming of age, and didn't take much notice of becoming tired at first. She knew she'd been pulling a lot of late nights in the library. Then after she'd met Calla and had been sneaking out by the lake more at night, things had gotten a little better. She often went out at night or early in the morning before the sun rose. She'd meditate by the water and visit Calla in the lake. However, there was a period of two weeks in which Hermione had stayed away, as Harry was going through something and could not be trusted to be left alone for very long (he was quick to anger, and sometimes they'd find him clutching his scar in pain when he thought no one was watching). Hermione had begun to get sick and feel worn. When she could take it no longer and felt she needed fresh air, she had gone out at night to meditate and visit her friend. Hermione could remember that as soon as her skin had touched the night air, and she saw the moon, she began to feel better. She discussed the possibility with Calla and they'd come up with the idea of Hermione needing to be out in the moonlight every so often to nourish her magical core, due to the change in physiology._

 _She wasn't strictly human after all, so she knew there were changes. Hermione didn't require much sleep, she healed more quickly when she became injured. She didn't require much sustenance, but she did require moonlight. She'd also noticed a change in the preferences of her diet as well. The house elves caught on, and must have sensed the change. Different foods began to appear on the table in the Great Hall than she had seen previously. She was thankful the boys knew her parents liked to travel, and so they'd seen Hermione eat all different kinds of food. She was grateful they didn't seem to question it. She enjoyed a diet of fish, so often times she would eat sushi or sashimi in the great hall. That was one of her favorite things to eat when she went out with her parents. Otherwise she'd enjoy a variety of cooked fish that was served. She really enjoyed smoked salmon!_

 _At breakfast she would often eat eggs and sometimes she'd take some bread with her for later in the day. Sometimes the boys would join her in taking some bread for later as well. Overall she was thankful it seemed no one had really noticed all that much of her change in studying habits, sleeping habits or diet. She'd covered the physical changes with glamours hours after examining them herself. That would be too big of a change for everyone, and they'd begin asking questions. The only time she removed her glamours was when she thought she'd be alone for an extended period of time. Now that she could sense others that made it much easier._

Hermione and Calla plaited one another's hair before taking off for a swim around the lake. Hermione knew she didn't have much time before she'd have to set her plans into motion and then head back to Grimmauld place. She was sure the others would notice she was missing, but it'd be done before anyone could even do anything about it anyways. Hopefully she could convince them of her story and they wouldn't have to know what she'd really been doing. She knew Severus would probably head back to Grimmauld place once he saw she was just going to visit them. He wouldn't want to hang around for something that would normally have been considered as very mundane.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Oooh I'm feeling good a second chapter out in the same day._

 _Side note: Okay so I don't think I'll get myself on a regular schedule, at least not a specific one I can commit to. I know some people post on certain days of the week and such. I can tell you I won't be abandoning this story. It's already 43,000 words and it's not done yet. I'm writing and going back through and editing into chapters as I progress. It's just my process…_

 _Warning: Not really any in this particular chapter._

It wasn't long before Severus saw her peek her head above the water and start to swim back towards the shore. Hers wasn't the only head he saw however, she was accompanied by a mermaid. _**'Of course you were visiting the merpeople settlement, and you've made a friend! Not just any friend mind you! She's the bloody daughter of the Merpeople's leader, from the settlement within the Black Lake. How appropriate the Gryffindor Princess made friends with essentially a mermaid princess!'**_ He shook his head in exasperation! It truly was Hermione, she protested rights for house elves, was friends with Remus Lupin, and now was apparently interested in the Merpeople settlement within the Black Lake.

Severus rolled his eyes, it probably lost something in his animagus form, but he still did it. Severus watched her embrace her friend _**'she hugs bloody everyone, well not me, but that wouldn't be appropriate.'**_ Severus felt a little bereft at that sometimes, but he knew he shouldn't. He reminded himself once again that he had a job to do. Hermione gave Calla a gentle but quick kiss on the cheek and swam back towards the shore. Severus watched the exchange and tensed up a bit. _**'More than just friends perhaps…'**_ A coil of jealousy rolled through him. He scowled at himself, and reminded himself once again, that she was his student and he had a job to do. He could admit to himself he was thankful it hadn't been Potter or Weasley though.

As she came closer he noticed her eyes for the first time. Without their glamour it was like looking into a cauldron of Felix Felicis, which is essentially strangely how he felt. He felt pulled in to her, he could feel her magic calling out to his and he shuddered feeling a pleasant feeling roll through his stomach. He felt pulled to change back from his animagus form and wrap his arms around her to protect her and kiss her (after he'd seen her kiss the mermaid). Now that he'd experienced her magic calling out to his; he knew he would have to be cautious when around her. It would not be good if he were to fall under her sway.

He knew he'd have to focus long and hard to use legilimency on her with her glamours off, and not be noticed while in his animagus form. He felt he couldn't risk changing back. _**'Granger you don't realize how difficult you're making my job at the moment. It's a damn good thing I'm such a strong Legilimens and an even stronger Occlumens. It just had to be you…'**_ He had to get the information he was after though. He needed to know why she'd been practicing little memory charms on the two dunderheads when around them this past week.

 _At first he thought it odd she hadn't wanted to stay and read with him after they'd finished brewing. She'd gone back to the library to be with the dunderheads, but then she'd just sat down and read on the couch in there ignoring the dunderheads. At first he'd taken it a bit personally, but then he'd seen her cast flick her wrist, and evidently she'd performed a memory charm on the Weasley oaf. He'd gotten up to say he was going to get them some Pumpkin Juice, gotten halfway to the door, stopped and forgotten what he was doing. He'd sensed her using her magic and put two and two together._

He knew there were two different ways to get the information he sought, but one was less suspect. He could knock her out with a hex, then root through her memory. Then there was the other option, which he intended to use, which would be getting the information he sought while she was conscious. Though he'd need to remain in his animagus form, so that she didn't sense his presence immediately.

There was a risk either way. If he knocked her out first, then she would be even more paranoid then she already was after she awoke. He knew after that the chances of him being able to observe her undetected for the rest of the summer would drop significantly. He was good, but he wasn't willing to risk it when there was another alternative. The risk with the other was that she'd catch him in her mind. She obviously had either read up on Occlumency and had been doing the exercises, or she was a natural occlumens. He wasn't sure which and he wouldn't put either past her now that he'd gotten to know more about her. As he watched Hermione he became entranced and pulled into his own thoughts once again.

' _ **Gods Granger what you could become with a little bit of training…'**_ He shook his head, and cursed Albus out in his head for a few solid minutes for getting him into this situation in the first place. He wondered if Hermione knew much about the types of magic she had as just a common witch (even without being what she was). Then he wondered about how familiar she was with her specific magical abilities. He wouldn't believe it or have any clue as to what she was if he hadn't been paying so close attention to her this past summer as ordered. All the differences he began to make note of, that had changed added up to one hell of a surprise.

' _ **I wonder how much you know Granger... How much has your "friend" told you, and how much research have you done on your own?' 'It's Granger, of course she's researched! She's probably read up on the lore and what little else she has been able to find. However, I know for a fact there isn't much useful information. In fact before today I doubt there's been one in our recorded history for more than a few hundred years at least. Now days they're far and few between, too many were hunted by muggles back then. Now I'm sure with the prejudices they mostly stay hidden or perhaps glamoured like Granger.'**_

He'd been doing research from his own collection ever since the first time he'd seen heard her sing in the evening while she was meditating. She'd warded the area of course, but he could still sense he magic from within and felt pulled, she was too strong not to. After that he began to take notice of other things, like what she ate. She ate fish when she did eat, and he'd noticed she didn't eat very often. From what he could tell she barely slept, which meant he'd had to take quite a few Pepperup Potions this summer. She went outside and sat underneath the moonlight every night to meditate.

After doing research adding everything he knew up, he had a gut feeling even though he didn't think it was likely or possible. Yet here she was, and the signs were clear as day, to him at least. He often prided himself in being right, he wasn't sure whether or not this should be one of those times. ' _ **Why shouldn't it be though? I did my job and that's the end of it. It's not as if I'm her friend, not really… She's my student and I've just been given an assignment.'**_

After climbing up out of the lake, Hermione laid herself out on the rock to sunbathe herself dry. She decided she'd go over the plan in her head before she had to do it. She closed her eyes and began meditate, to clear her mind and gain some confidence for what was to come. She wasn't happy about what she knew she had to do, _**'it's for the best'**_ she told herself, and she knew it to be true. She'd debated with herself time and time again, but the end result was always the same. She'd feel better when it was all over, for now she'd go over it in her mind and meditate to calm her emotions. She didn't want to sing too much with Severus around, she knew he could handle it, but that really wasn't the point. She did feel better that he'd known her secret now though, she knew it would only have been a matter of time. She could have apparated away straight to the next location, but she wanted to visit Calla and she was beginning to tire of hiding this from him.

Severus watched her below, _**'that is NOT a swimming costume! Merlin Granger, could you be wearing any less. She might as well be laying in her knickers?'**_ He felt a wave of arousal at her state of undress roll through him, he knew it wasn't appropriate. He tried to look away, but her magic pulled him right back in. He couldn't help but notice her while watching her all damn summer. She'd grown into her curves quite nicely, and here she was below him in nothing but two bare pieces of cloth tied together with string.

' _ **How can she feel comfortable with so little on? Granted she doesn't realize I'm here fucking watching her like a fucking lecher. Not that I expected her to be wearing so little, and Albus did ask me to watch her.'**_

' _ **Gods she was a beautiful girl before, but with her glamours off…'**_

' _ **Yes, she's your beautiful student now look at something else you bloody lecher.'**_

' _ **Wait what's that on her stomach?'**_

Her bronzed skin shone in the sunlight, there was even a golden glint to it, if he looked closely, but something had caught his eye. It was a long jagged scar that bisected her. Then he remembered, that was her little gift from Dolohov last year in the Department of Mysteries. He'd never seen the actual scar, but he'd made the ten different potions that she'd had to take every day for weeks. Now that he'd seen the scar he promised himself that Dolohov would pay for that attack on the young witch.

He'd always wondered how the bloody teens had survived so long in the Department of Mysteries with so many Death Eaters before The Order arrived. Now he had a feeling that he knew why. Hermione had helped keep them all alive, _**'what really happened there?**_ _**How did she keep everyone alive against so many Death Eaters, and keep her secret from getting out?'**_

He knew he'd have to look into her mind before long, it wouldn't be long before she was ready to move on to whatever she had planned. He'd have to have a good look in her mind before she decided to move on. He wanted to know what she had planned before it happened. The last thing he needed was to be left behind, all because he couldn't keep his head on straight. He pushed himself to concentrate even hard on his shielding. _**'Focus, clear your mind and think of nothingness.'**_ He felt ridiculous that he'd had to focus himself like he would getting ready for the Dark Lord, but he didn't want her to sense him and cock things up.

Suddenly she was moving below him and he knew he'd run out of time. She was beginning to apply her glamour charm again. It wouldn't be long before she was moving on to whatever she had planned next. He cawed, looked down and she met his eyes. _**'Well it's now or never.' 'Legilimens.'**_ He focused on her eyes and entering her mind as softly and quickly as he could.

As he entered her mind he felt a lot of strong emotions love, fear, anxiety and a strong sense of guilt. _**'Granger what are you up to?'**_ Then he saw a flash of her house and her mother's garden out back. _**'Why would she associate these feelings with her home? Wait, memory charms…'**_ He'd pulled out and flapped his wings, to distract her from her mind being invaded. Granger shook her head at the bird, smiled and sat up. _**'There now you see where I'm going, don't follow me. Go back to Grimmauld place, and let me do what I need to do.'**_ She pulled on her jumper, stood still for a few moments to concentrate on the new location, and was gone with a loud 'pop'. Severus took off with all his might towards the gates and followed right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Another disclaimer that I do not own/have the rights to JK Rowling's characters or the universe she created._

 _Thank you to everyone who favorited/following. Thank you HGranger89 for the review! I hope my readers enjoy this chapter._

When he arrived at the gates he focused on the picture of her mother's garden in the backyard. He knew that would be the safest place to apparate where he wouldn't be seen by muggles. The yard had tall shrubs planted along the border, and the houses weren't placed too closely together either. He'd been to her house before when the staff first met her parents. It was before Hermione was to begin school at Hogwarts. It was part of the preparation muggle born students went through. The Deputy Headmistress and professors from Hogwarts get selected as representatives of the school to visit homes throughout the summer before their first year. He'd also been there several times since then, on different assignments from Albus, and as part of The Order.

He disapparated with a 'pop' and hoped that was where Granger had really gone to next. When he reappeared he didn't see Granger, but he could sense her magic nearby. _**'I'm not going to stop you Granger, but I'm sure as hell going to make sure you know what the fuck you're doing.'**_ He had a feeling that he knew what she was planning to do, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be stupid about it. _**'I won't interfere unless it's bloody well necessary.'**_ He knew Granger was smart, and recently he'd been starting to realize how smart. It wasn't just book smarts that he'd gleamed from previous papers. She had reasoning skills and could argue her points eloquently. If he thought about it, deep down he knew she had basic reasoning skills. She'd solved his logic puzzle during her first year at Hogwarts. Sometimes he had time remembering when she just regurgitated facts straight from the textbook for her assignments though.

Severus focused on the different sounds he could hear within the house, to get an idea as to where everyone was. He could hear the sound from an idiot box indoors, it sounded as though it was coming from Mr. Granger's study. He could hear gunfire and the sound of waves. When he walked closer to the house he could see that Granger's father was in a study watching some program on television about World War I. He could see maps of different places on the walls, and titles of books on shelves that had the word 'war' in them. It appeared that Granger's father studied different wars and history in his free time. He knew her parents were dentists for a living, but he wasn't surprised by the hobby.

' _ **Now I know where Granger gets her love of history.'**_ He knew that Granger's favorite book was _Hogwarts A History_ , when Granger was upset or stressed she'd often have that book with her. He knew part of the reason was the happiness of her finding out she was a witch and being proud of her magic. However, he also knew that Granger was one of the few that kept up with Binns' History classes and didn't fall asleep during Binns' lectures, and even he couldn't see how the students learning from Binns would be productive. _**'Hogwarts really needs a new History of Magic professor.'**_ Severus focused his on a different area of the house.

He could hear Granger's mother in the kitchen, he knew she liked to cook and bake. He could smell the lovely Koulourakia from outside one of the open windows in the kitchen. _**'Where is Granger?'**_ Since he'd transformed back in his animagus as he arrived he could enter the house easily without being detected or sensed by Hermione. Severus flew in quietly through the open kitchen window, while Granger's mother had her back turned. He could hear a faint low hum, it was too quiet for them to hear, but he'd been listening for the sound. He knew who it was, and he could feel it pulling on his magic ever so slightly. He made his way quietly to towards the music, and towards her magic. He landed on one of the open rafters above in what looked like her bedroom and studied what she was doing. Granger had placed wards around herself again, so that she wouldn't disturb her parents, she didn't want to attract attention to herself and if she'd left the area unprotected her voice would have drew them in. _**'I wonder if she uses her song to focus herself.'**_

Granger was standing at her bookshelf sorting her books, and putting some into a pile. She was staring at her bookshelves looking absolutely miserable. _**'What are you doing Granger?'**_ Suddenly she stopped pulling books from the shelves with her magic and adding them to the pile like she'd been doing. Rather now she had and put them into a small beaded bag that she'd been wearing across her. _**'Undetectable extension charm, the little swot. She really is the brightest witch of her age.'**_ After she'd finished with the books she'd walked over to her wardrobe and practically emptied it. She did this throughout the room taking what she wanted, put it into her bag. When she was done she stood back for a moment. She took a deep breath and began to transfigure things in the room.

By the time she was done it didn't look remotely the same. It was as if she'd never even lived there. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, he hadn't expected her to take it to the extent that she was. _**'Granger this isn't something that be undone easily, I hope you know what you're doing. Please Merlin, don't make me have to intervene and blow my cover.'**_ He knew that what Granger had decided to do, was something he probably would have done if he were in her position, but he certainly didn't expect it from her.

It was clear to him now why she was alone, her parents weren't aware she was here. She planned on obliviating them without their prior knowledge or consent. He knew that wouldn't be enough though, the Death Eaters would still find them. She was part of the Golden Trio her parents would be used as bait, whether they had their memories or not. He'd make sure they were safe though, even if it meant going in behind her and finishing the job. _**'She's already willing to do this much, I'll do my best to help her, if she even needs it that is.'**_ He had to admit in this instance, that it was clear to him that Hermione Granger had grown up (and no one except bloody Albus Dumbledore had noticed anything was even amiss). He shook his head, he knew Albus wasn't going to like this. He couldn't stop her though, not when he knew it was possible that _The Order_ might be just as likely to use Granger's parents as the Death Eaters would.

Suddenly Granger stood up and brushed her long jumper down over her body once more and began exiting the room. He followed her into another room in the house a couple rooms down the hallway from her own, this looked to be her parents' bedroom. Hermione sat down in front of a box she'd taken out from her parents' closet and cast a spell quietly. He hadn't heard what spell she'd used, but it didn't sound familiar to him. Hermione opened up the passports and stared at the picture of her parents for a moment. "You'll have new lives, new names that even I won't know when I'm done. You'll be where no one can find you. Including me, but at least you'll be safe and happy," she said softly. He looked closer, he could see their images, but the names were different from that of her parents. She'd planned on giving them completely new identities. He smirked at her fondly for a moment. _**'I'm beginning to think you would have made a fine Slytherin Granger.'**_ Now that was definitely something he would have done in her place. He was hoping she'd thought of the fact that their identities couldn't remain the same. As it was there would be every possibility that the Dark Lord would want them tracked down if he thought they were still alive. _**'I'll have to discuss that with Albus after this is over, and arrange for it to look like Granger's parents to have 'died' in a tragic accident. If the Dark Lord thinks they're dead, he won't go looking.'**_ He was strangely proud that Granger didn't trust her parent's protection with The Order. No one would know where to find them, not even Granger apparently.

He looked down at her and studied her. Her eyes were shining with tears that she was holding back. He waited for them to fall and for the awkward moment where she'd begin to sob. Instead he watched as she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and stood up her eyes had darkened, she was occluding. She vanished the items in front of her one by one and he knew they'd gone where they needed to. She'd been planning this for a while, obviously. She started to walk towards the hallway and proceeded down the stairs. Then she began the next part of her plan, he followed behind her to oversee it.

First she entered the kitchen and came upon her mother. He watched as Granger came up from behind, and stunned her mother silently. He watched as she plucked her memories and put them in a large glass jar that she'd gotten from her beaded bag. Then she proceeded to obliviate her mother. When Hermione had exited the kitchen he already knew where she was headed. She would go into the study to do the same thing to her father. When she came back out he could see she was still holding back tears. She began transfiguring all the pictures containing herself in the house to different pictures of her parents traveling to different countries. He felt the sudden urge to transform back and go down to comfort the witch. He pushed the thought aside and watched her instead. _**'She will find them after the war and restore their memories. I'll help her, we will find a way to locate them when all is said and done. She was brave and cunning enough to do this to keep them safe. I'll make damn sure she gets them back.'**_

By the time Granger was done and had exited the house, her eyes were cold and hardened like his own, after he'd done something he hadn't wanted to do. He followed her silently to her parents' garden, and he watched as she sat underneath a tree outback, and drank a potion. She sat there for a little while and he watched as a single tear dropped from her eye and slid down her cheek. Then he heard her speak quietly, "get it together Hermione, you had to do this. They'd never understand there's a war going on. They'd never leave on their own, and let you do what you know you're going to have to do. Now go back to Grimmauld place and face the consequences of your actions." In that moment he was proud of her, but he also felt like he didn't know her. He could never picture the swot that sat in his classroom for the past five years, doing something like this. Not even after all their conversations while drinking tea, did he expect something like this from her.

He stared at her for a moment and evaluated how far she'd come from the anxious over enthusiastic know-it-all who sat at the edge of her seat since first year. She'd still been a know-it-all in his classroom, but now he began to wonder how much of it was an act and for how long. He wondered when she began hiding who she really was, and putting on a show for the rest of the world? _**'You've grown up Granger. You hide in plain sight, as if every emotion can be read on your face. It's just a mask, but who knows the real you?'**_ He wasn't sure anyone knew the real Hermione Granger anymore, not as a whole anyway. _**'Maybe the mermaid.'**_ He shuddered and wished he hadn't gone there. He watched as she picked herself up, brushed herself off and disapparated with a 'pop.' He followed right behind her and landed in the back yard right behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I still don't have rights to the characters or wonderful magical universe created by JK Rowling._

 _Thank you again to all those who favorite/follow my story._

 _Enjoy!_

When he appeared he watched Hermione whirl around, wand in hand pointed straight at his chest. _**'Good, quick reaction time, although you shouldn't have hesitated. They certainly won't.'**_ He smirked, "watch where you're pointing that thing Granger. What are you doing out here anyways?" Hermione lowered her wand immediately, her hand was steady though. He could tell she was still occluding heavily. She stared at him as though determining what excuse she was going to use on him.

Sometimes when he thought about it he'd become irritated that she hid so much from him, he knew it wasn't a logical response. He wasn't her friend and she wasn't his. They were professor and student and he'd been given an assignment. They'd just been getting along so well this summer, and had become closer than they should. He reminded himself often, it was just part of his job, but deep down he knew it'd became more than that to him, even though he couldn't think it. She was someone that was easy to be around and that was rare for him. They'd brewed together, read together and held debates and discussed a variety of research and literature. Even if he was still ' _the greasy git of the dungeons'_ or the _'old bat'_ to her. Even if he'd just given her a place to brew and a quiet place to read, deep down even though he couldn't let himself think it, it'd come to mean more to him.

All of a sudden they could hear someone from inside come rushing out. Judging from sound of the gait it was the Weasley oaf. "Mione where have you been we've been looking all over for you," bellowed Ron Weasley. "I've been out here Ron, I was just meditating," lied Hermione quietly. "No you haven't Harry, Ginny and I have checked out here 'bout half a dozen times, because we know you're out here sometimes. You'd better come inside mom's having a right fit, we've been worried sick 'bout you!" he said. Weasley slung his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him, he gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. Severus felt himself go rigid and sneered at them, but then smirked slightly. He remembered Granger kissing the mermaid earlier that day.

"No need for Molly to get her knickers in a twist. Miss Granger was with me," Severus sneered. He glared at Hermione and gave her a look that told her not to disagree with him. "Oh I didn't see you were out here," Ron mumbled looking at Severus with great dislike. "Mione what were you doin' with him," Ron whined. "That's really none of your concern, now is it Mr. Weasley," Severus said coldly. He smirked at the Weasley oaf, daring him to say anything back. "Miss Granger follow me, we really should finish what we started," Severus intoned darkly. He grabbed Hermione's small hand and pulled her along behind him. "I'll see you later Ron," Hermione said quietly. She was thankful when he'd grabbed her hand, because she wasn't sure she could move her feet otherwise. An excited jolt of magic shot up her arm as his hand laid against her arm, and she was quiet as he pulled her along behind him.

A feeling of slight guilt coursed through Hermione as she thought of her friends looking for her today. She knew she hadn't spent a lot of time with the boys this summer, but Ron seemed to be keeping Harry distracted. Sirius wasn't much of a help, he'd thought of Harry as James. She hadn't been sure Sirius was such a good influence on Harry. Sirius was reckless and quick to temper, and that was NOT the kind of influence Harry needed. He had been quick to temper enough as it was last year. She hoped things would be better this year. She'd been training long and hard to make sure the boys would stay safe. _**'I just hope I stay safe long enough to keep them safe. I'm pretty sure this is the part where Severus kills me.'**_ Hermione groaned, she was not looking forward to having this conversation. She knew he probably hadn't been happy with how much she'd been hiding.

Severus led her quickly back towards the house, and they entered the basement from outside effectively bypassing everyone. She was glad when they finally stopped, with Severus' long strides she'd practically had to run in order to keep up. When they entered the makeshift laboratory the Wolfsbane was still simmering as it had been last night, the area around it warded in case of something going amiss. He walked over to the counter and started to get ready for the next step in the potion, when he realized he was still holding on to Granger's hand. He dropped her hand quickly like he'd been burnt by her. He spun to his right, grabbed the list they'd been working from this summer, and pointed to what she was to work on. He turned back to the Wolfsbane and got to work. _**'So we're not having the conversation then, well...'**_ Hermione let go of a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She was thankful that he wasn't going to talk with her about it. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Hermione took a few deep breaths to center herself, and got ready to brew the Calming Draught.

Hermione considered herself lucky that her professor had been arrived shortly after she got back herself. He had circumvented Ronald and provided an alibi as to her whereabouts. She didn't know why he'd covered for her, but somehow she thought it'd come back to bite her. They'd have to have the conversation eventually. She knew when that happened, more than likely everything they'd built over the summer would fall apart. Things would go back to the way they used to be. Hermione was stirring the chamomile base waiting for it to finish so she could add the lemon grass. She began thinking about how nice it'd been spending time with her professor and getting to know the person behind the potions professor. He had really been the only one of her professors she didn't know on some level. The rest of her professors she'd gotten along with rather well, and she'd gotten as much of a friendship from them as you could someone who's still your professor. She was thankful he'd given her this potion to work on first, because it would calm her while working. She had a feeling that had been his point though. Steam whirled up from the cauldron below her in spiraling patterns, and the scents of chamomile and lemongrass filled her nasal passages.

They worked on their potions and while waiting for them to simmer, they read quietly in wingback chairs (that he'd conjured earlier in the summer) next to the fireplace. He'd watch her out of the corner of his eye checking to make sure she'd been doing alright. Hermione was finishing up on her Draught of Peace bottling it and putting it away. He'd gone behind her while she was putting them in the cabinets and cleaned her work area. He knew she needed to get some sleep, and he needed to indicate they were done for the day. He'd seen her eyelids begin to drop and she'd hidden quiet yawns while making the Draught of Peace.

Severus walked up behind her and lightly put his hand on her shoulder. "That will be all for tonight Miss Granger. I have some business to attend to tomorrow so I won't be around during the day. I should be back by tomorrow evening." He gestured for her to walk towards the stairs, and Hermione did so. She felt drained from the day and knew she'd probably need sleep as well as some meditation. Severus warded the cupboards where they kept the finished potions so that they were protected, but Order members could get in if they had need of one. After warding the lab he followed behind Hermione and they walked up the stairs quietly.

He held the door open for her as she walked through. Once she made it through the door, he closed it behind her and began warding it for the evening. He put his basic wards on the door, allowing members of The Order to get through in case of an emergency, and down to the warded cupboards below where he kept the finished potions. The ingredient stores had more complex wards that would usually only allow himself or Hermione to get into. He didn't trust anyone else to be brewing in the laboratory he'd setup below. Hermione was politely facing the other way while he warded. She knew his wards, and he let her through them so she could work in the basement when she wanted to. It was still respectful to turn the other way though.

Once he was finished he turned around and signaled for Granger to follow him up the stairs. Hermione followed him again as he lead her up towards their bedrooms, and wondered what tomorrow would bring. She knew her friends would want to know where she'd gone with Professor Snape, and she'd decided earlier that she was going to tell them a version of the truth. They crept quietly up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone else. They arrived at the room he'd been staying in first, because he slept on a lower level. He stopped and nodded to her, "good night Miss Granger." Then he turned around and entered his room shutting the door behind him.

Hermione's heartbeat was fluttering a little bit harder as she stared at the closed door in front of her. She continued on her way up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny, lost in thought about the man on the landing below. Hermione had always been curious about her professor since the first time he'd come to visit her home before her first year. She thought about her first memory of Severus.

' _The doorbell had rung at the Grangers home. Hermione was sitting in the formal living room waiting anxiously for the visitors while her mother went to answer the door and welcome the guests in. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had written the Grangers about the coming visit, it would be the second visit. The first visit she had been alone. She had presented Hermione with her books after Hermione had received her Hogwarts letter and she talked with the Grangers about the school, the classes and the professors there. In the letter they'd received recently she detailed herself, the Headmaster and the potions master would visiting her home._

 _Hermione could hear her mother's soft voice conversing with the guests. She could hear the Scottish accent of Professor McGonagall (that's what she'd been asked to call her) and two other voices. One reminded her of her grandfather's voice, this man she could tell was a bit older, and the other voice was very low and soft like honey. She was nervous and very excited to meet the Headmaster and her potions professor. She listened as their footsteps got closer to her waiting anxiously on the edge of her chair. She could hear her mother's soft even footsteps. She'd begun to recognize Professor McGonagall's quick light footsteps as well, then she could make out only one more set of footsteps, these ones were soft but evenly measured and a slower pace._

 _Just as the guests rounded the corner she could see Professor McGonagall first, she was a stern looking woman, but she had a soft smile. The next person she saw was a tall older gentleman with a large long nose that looked like it's been broken before and not set quite right. He had half-moon spectacles resting upon his nose. He was smiling and there was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her. The last person to walk through the door was another tall man. He was younger than the other man, and had broad shoulders. His eyes were dark and his face was impassive, he had a rather large nose as well, but it reminded her of some of the sculptures that she'd seen while at the Louvre with her parents over the summer._

 _Professor McGonagall sat on the couch next to her mother while the older man sat in one of the wingback chairs. The younger man stood behind the older man with his hand resting on the back of the chair, his eyes exploring the room looking everywhere except at Hermione._

" _Miss Granger it's so nice to see you again. I would like to introduce you to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (she indicated to the older man) and Professor Severus Snape our potions master, who is also Head of Slytherin house. (She indicated to the other man, who had walked over towards the window and was walking back and forth a bit.) Severus sit down, you're making me dizzy watching you, there's a seat next to Albus!"_

 _Severus rose an eyebrow and looked at her. The headmaster turned to Severus and smiled, "Severus take a seat, please." Severus frowned a bit and sat down in the wingback chair next to the headmaster, his eyes on the fireplace. The headmaster turned and looked at her, "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. We're very excited to have you at Hogwarts with us this autumn. Have you looked through any of the books Professor McGonagall left with you? Don't worry dear it's not required, I'm merely curious, that's all."_

 _Hermione felt very excited, she had devoured the books that her professor had left her. Her favorites had been_ _A History of Magic_ _and_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _. Hermione had been about to go into secondary school and she'd been excited to learn about chemistry. Potions looked to be the equivalent of that, and she'd always loved learning about history like her father. She was of course excited about all of her subjects, but she had read some of her books more times than the rest. Professor McGonagall had told them that later in the summer they could go and get the rest of Hermione's supplies at a place called Diagon Alley, but in the meantime she had left her the books she'd be required for her first year._

" _Yes Headmaster I've read all my books, I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes were twinkling. "Good, good Miss Granger. I'm delighted you enjoyed reading through them." Hermione beamed at him, "oh yes Headmaster I love reading, and they were all so interesting!" Hermione's mother smiled at her "yes our little Hermione has always devoured every book put in front of her." Dumbledore chuckled looking at Severus for a moment and then smiling at Hermione and her mother. "Delightful my dear, you will do wonderfully at Hogwarts! If I may ask, what were your favorites, from what Professor McGonagall had left you? Perhaps you'll meet your professors this summer before coming to Hogwarts."_

 _Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap, she didn't want to hurt Professor McGonagall's feelings. She liked reading the Transfiguration book, and she was excited to learn about it. It just wasn't one of her favorites. McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled to one another and then looked at her. Dumbledore spoke "my dear, Professor McGonagall nor Professor Snape will take offense the books you read pertaining to their subjects weren't your favorite books. You haven't even had a class with either of them yet. The classes are what really draw you in my dear, you will get to have hands on experience, and the professors will lecture and explain the parts of the texts that might not have been clear. You have nothing to fear by telling us what grabbed your attention. Perhaps that will give us an idea as to what other subjects may be of interest to you in the future at Hogwarts. You see in your third year, you will begin taking elective classes as well."_

 _Hermione smiled nervously, she could feel her palms warming and a very strong blush to her face. "Well, they were all very interesting, but I-I really enjoyed reading_ _A History of Magic_ _and_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _, I-I've read those several times over." Hermione looked up at Severus and blushed, then looked at the Headmaster. Severus for his part was rather stunned, he met her eyes for a moment and then looked away. He looked at McGonagall and smirked for a fraction of a second before his face became impassive once more, and then looked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled at his colleagues and then looked at Hermione. "Splendid my dear, just splendid. Well, you will meet your History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts, but Professor Snape here will be teaching you potions."_

 _Hermione nodded smiling, she was excited to go to Hogwarts. The professors and Headmaster had stayed a little while longer. They had asked her how she was doing and whether she'd had anymore accidental incidents with magic. Her mother nodded, they seemed to happen all the time. She explained how Hermione had gone to reach for certain things and midway through reaching they'd just soar through the air to her instead. Other times when Hermione began to get angry or upset her hair had seemed to spark as if emitting electricity. This seemed to grab McGonagall's, Dumbledore's and Severus' attention. Although Severus was always relax his face and become impassive once again. While Minerva would smile and Albus would chuckle at the stories._

 _Eventually it had been time for them to leave and McGonagall had told Hermione and her mother that she would write to them soon. Dumbledore shook her hand and bid her fair well. McGonagall smiled and shook her hand saying goodbye as well. Severus had his hands folded behind his back, he dipped himself forward into a slight bow and said "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. I'll see you at Hogwarts." One side of his face quirked up for a fraction of a second. Hermione blushed and smiled. Severus raised his eyebrow, smirked and then left the house following Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall explained that they could expect to see her letter in a few days and left the house.'_

Hermione smiled at the memory of her first encounter with Severus. Of course he wasn't exactly openly happy, but he had been curious. Of course things changed when she'd been put into Gryffindor house and made friends with Harry Potter, but throughout it all, it still remained one of her favorite subjects and she had great respect for the Master of Potions. Now that respect had eventually evolved into a crush for the man, sometime in her fourth year. When he'd stepped in front of him at the end of their third year, she'd begun to see him differently. In her fourth year she began to notice the way he handled ingredients when demonstrating how to prepare a potion, or the way he moved into a room (more like glided). That's around the time the dreams began…


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First thank you to those who review, favorite and follow. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic._

 _I do not own the characters or universe created by JK Rowling._

 _This chapter is a little shorter. It deals with Hermione's first fantasy of Severus. I edited it a couple of times, I'm still not sure if I like how it turned out. Let me know what you think._

 _WARNING: Lemons in this chapter, feel free to skip if you don't like them._

 _Enjoy!_

Hermione shook her head of her thoughts and began up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny, she'd been standing outside Severus' bedroom for far too long. As she began walking up the stairs her mind began to wander once again. _It all started in Hermione's fourth year during a particular potions lesson, they'd been assigned to make the Girding Potion. Severus had been giving them a reminder of what the particular potion they'd be brewing today was for, and a reminder about proper dosage. "And this leaves you with the Girding Potion which may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks. I do warn those of you who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials." Severus finished softly right by her ear as he stood behind Harry and herself. Sometime during his lecture he'd made his way over. She knew what he was saying was a common explanation and warning of dosage, but her body couldn't help reacting to his soft voice and emphasis on certain words like 'endurance' and 'experiment'. Hermione had felt her body visibly lean towards him as he began talking close to Harry's and her ears. Her heart beat had intensified, and she had to catch herself before she leaned too far and bumped into him. Hermione froze and kept perfectly still._

 _She heard his instructions to begin work on their potion and had to shake herself of the odd reaction she'd had. During that lesson Hermione had noted his eyes on Harry and her workstation several times throughout their practical period, but he'd stayed at his desk working on something. Hermione remembered having a particularly difficult time concentrating on making this particular potion. When she found him looking at their station she shivered and flushed. She couldn't help but become distracted by trying to analyze her reaction to him._

 _Later during the week Hermione had snuck out of the castle after curfew to meet Victor, they'd been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. Hermione had been disillusioned and made her way down to what she'd come to think of as 'her spot,' by a tree down by the Black Lake. Victor was already there and was thrilled to see her when she canceled the spell. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, devouring her lips as though he was dying of thirst. Before anything could get too heated and progress towards stealing away Hermione's virtue that evening they heard a noise._

 _Hermione disillusioned herself and Victor and ducked behind a rock. It was Severus walking down the hill headed towards Hagrid's Hut. She could see that Hagrid's light was on. Severus froze for a moment and looked to be heading towards them, when the door to Hagrid's hut swung open. "Errr Professor you better come quickly, she's not doin' too good." Severus had paused for a moment, but looked back towards Hagrid. "Of course Hagrid, the sooner the better. Lead the way!" With that Severus had taken off at a brisk pace towards Hagrid. She wondered what they were up to, but shook her head, they needed to call it a night. Hermione parted with Victor explaining "It's not really safe to continue our evening with Professor Snape about the grounds. He's far too an intelligent individual, it's like he can sense students. We should call it a night and probably put these impromptu meetings on pause. I should really be focusing on helping Harry with the next task. Feel free to study with me in the library though."_

 _Hermione had disillusioned herself and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower, and went to bed. That night she'd had her first dream in a sexual nature about her professor. Hermione had been dreaming about her encounter with Victor earlier that evening and what it likely might have turned into, had it not been interrupted by the one Severus Snape._

' _Victor had been kissing her strongly and sloppily much as he had in the past. As his hands grabbed at her hips like he'd been about to earlier. Suddenly things changed, she smelled eucalyptus and mint now. She felt large hands with long callused fingers touch her hips, and then wrapped around her arse pulling her close. Her hips began to rock back and forth slowly, against a taller, lean and hard body, most decidedly not belonging to Victor. She shivered and the hands on her arse tightened a bit and squeezed softly. The large hands moved down the edge of her skirt a bit. Hermione's own hands began rubbing along the buttons along the man's trousers before undoing them._ _ **'Mmmm buttons,'**_ _Hermione finished with the buttons and pulled the zipper down slowly._

 _She reached inside the trousers and began stroking along the man's pants. The snake within was hard and began to slither at her ministrations. The man in question began to groan a bit. He'd slipped his hands beneath her skirt and was rubbing his hands along her knickered bum slowly. Hermione's strokes became a bit more rhythmed and the man's hand had started to travel in between Hermione's thighs. So Hermione widened her stance to accommodate his hand. The man's fingers began to caress along Hermione's knicker covered cunt, slowly moving up and down along her slit. Hermione moaned and began to stroke more insistently. Before long both were rocking their hips and making small noises of pleasure. Before long their pleasure began to build under the hands under on another. Hermione began moving them over towards the boulder and eventually she got up the courage to pull out said snake into her hands._

 _Before she could change her mind she turned around. She pushed her knickers to the side and guided his serpent towards her entrance. She pushed him into her and placed her hands against the boulder. As the serpent became fully seated within her entrance chamber, a sharp pain hit her. She braced herself and let herself adjust. She felt him freeze and tense behind her, then before long she began rocking back into him over and over. After she became used to the sensation and began making noises of approval, their hips met with motion and pleasure began to wash over her. She could feel him slither in and out, in and out, and a fresh wave of pleasure hitting her each time on the re-entry. Her heart beat in her chest and she could hear them both panting and moaning in pleasure._

 _A tight ball began to build within her and she began to shake. She looked down at his hands seated on her hips on the bare skin. She could see every line and crease in the skin. The darkening of the skin in certain areas that had been stained by potions and or ink over and over (much like her own), could feel the calluses on his hands that came from mastered experience practicing with potions. With every detail and sensation she could feel herself reaching the peak. Then the smell of eucalyptus and mint filled her nasal passages once more, and it drove her to the edge and his name "Severus" fell from her lips as she came undone. It all went dark. Hermione remembered being awoken to her fingers inside herself and coming from her orgasmic high.'_ Hermione felt herself blush, as she had recalled her first fantasy involving Severus Snape. She had arrived outside the bedroom door she shared with Ginny and was listening to see if the young girl within was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Disclaimer- I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe._

 _Thank you again to all the people that have favorited/followed and reviewed this story._

 _Sorry it's been a bit since I was editing this chapter before uploading and realized I didn't fancy it. I ended up tearing into it, and starting from scratch. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it, but here it is._

Hermione could hear deep slow breaths of the younger girl through the door. She sighed _**'at least no one will question me until tomorro-wait, she's not alone.'**_ Hermione focused her energies on trying to determine who the other magical signatures belonged to. She shook her head _**'I should have known…'**_ She disabled the wards on the door and quickly checked to see if she could sense any other magic. She didn't want to wake them upon entering if she could help it, but she didn't feel any other interferences on their part _**'nice try boys.'**_ She smiled to herself and shook her head, and laughed silently with mirth. She should have known the twins would be asked get involved, and try to trip her up. If Harry and Ronald wanted to catch her, who better to ask than the mischief makers themselves?

Hermione turned the old brass handle and cast a silencing spell on the door just to make sure it didn't give her away. She pushed the door open gently and peered around the door. There in the room she shared with Ginny were four other transfigured cots. Harry, Ronald, Fred and George had all fallen asleep in the room waiting to be awoken when she got upstairs. Hermione smirked at the fact that they'd gotten the twins involved, but was a tad irritated as it meant her secret would be blown. She walked quietly over to her bed, her chest was feeling rather tight at the thought of tomorrow's conversations. She stripped off her clothes, and proceeded to put on a clean seat of satin black knickers, pale blue cotton shorts and a black cotton camisole. Then she climbed under the covers pulled the curtains around her four poster and cast her nightly wards around the bed. Her head hit the pillows and before long, she was asleep. It truly had been a long day.

Hermione's eyes fluttered, she heard low voices talking quietly.

"You know Gred I'm still trying to figure out how little sis got by our wards."

"Seems as though there's really only one option Forge."

"She took them down," they said in unison.

"It shouldn't be possible without being expelled though," George said.

"The smartest witch of her age, that one. Still you would have thought she'd share how she got around the trace," said Fred.

"That's not the only option," another voice belonging to Harry spoke.

"Not the only option," said the twins in unison, obviously very interested.

"Do enlighten us," said Fred.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to say anything, but you two don't go to Hogwarts anymore, and I trust you to keep a secret," said Harry.

"Cross our hearts," the twins replied in unison.

"Right, well Hermione couldn't decide on electives during the end of our second year, and had wanted to take them all. McGonagall explained it'd be impossible, but at the beginning of our third year McGonagall had found a way to make it happen. She gave Hermione a time turner at the beginning of our third year so that Hermione could get to all of her lessons and have time to study. It's also how we happened to save Sirius," Harry finished quietly.

"So what you're saying is, little sis has a time turner with her," said Fred.

"I do believe that's what he said Gred," said George.

"That means she's probably aged then Forge," said Fred.

"Which explains how she took down our wards," said George.

"Without getting expelled," added Fred.

"How much do you reckon she's aged," asked George?

"Honestly, I'm not sure how old she is now. She's changed though, more than any of us originally realized," replied Harry uncomfortably.

Hermione sat up and pulled the curtains back from around her four poster to face the people talking about her. "I'm nineteen," she told them as calmly as she could managed. She saw the twins raise their brows, and Harry's eyes widened and he paled a little at her declaration. Her heart was hammering in her chest waiting to see what would happen next. She wasn't sure how any of them were going to take this. She hated hiding so much from her friends, but she still felt she'd done what she needed to do.

"Three years, you could have bloody well told us you'd come of age," she heard Ronald's voice say with a bit of venom.

"Quite whining you bloody git," said Fred.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us? Couldn't you trust us," Harry asked quietly?

She could see that Harry was upset that she hadn't told them. He thought it meant Hermione didn't trust him enough to tell him. She couldn't trust anyone though, it wasn't that simple. _**'You trusted Severus,'**_ her brain put in ever so helpfully. Hermione grimaced, she had trusted him with more than her age… She couldn't explain it though. It was like her magic knew who she could share her secret with and who she couldn't. She trembled slightly, upset that no matter how hard she'd tried in the past year to tell her friends what had happened, she couldn't. Her magic stopped her, warning her that it wasn't safe. By the end of her fifth year when the Dark Lord had invaded Harry's mind and tricked him to going to the Department of Mysteries, she'd had an idea as to why she couldn't tell them.

If the Dark Lord found out about her, he'd try to obtain her and use her. She couldn't let that happen. It was one of the reasons she'd sent her parents away and erased their memories, she didn't want them to be used against her. She knew she had to figure out a way to make this right, but she couldn't think straight at the moment. _**'Get your head together Hermione, you knew this would happen eventually.'**_ Hermione heard another voice that brought her out of her head. "Guys stop being whiny gits, of course Hermione trusts you. I'm sure she had a good reason for not telling you. When have you ever known her to do anything without a reason," Ginny said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

' _ **Gods I love that girl, like a sister.'**_ "Thank you Ginny. Yes, of course I trust you. It's just there's more to it than that, and I couldn't tell you everything. I still can't tell you everything. So I just thought I'd be fine keeping it all to myself until I could tell you everything. If I were to tell you everything lives would be in danger," Hermione tried to explain to them earnestly. She hoped they would understand. She looked around at their faces, to see if they'd understand. Fred and George had expressions that said they were curious, but they wouldn't press her. Ginny was looking at her brother wearing an 'I told you so' expression on her face, which made Hermione laugh despite the situation internally at least. Harry looked disappointed that she wasn't going to tell them, but he knew she had a good reason and she'd tell them when she could. Ronald however looked irritated and like he wouldn't plan on leaving things alone, which she expected of the git.

"I promise the moment it's safe for me to explain I will," Hermione said resolutely. Ginny smirked and gave her a smile while Harry nodded. Ron on the other hand crossed his arms in front of him and gave her an annoyed look. Fred and George sent stinging hexes at their brother, which made Harry and Ginny laugh. Hermione had to cover a smile on her face with her hand. "She just told you, she'd tell you when she could, stop being a prat _Ickle Ronnikins_ ," said George. Ron sent his brother's a dirty look and rubbed his arm. "At least I won't have to deal with you two gits this year," said Ron. Fred and George looked at one another and smirked "shows what you know," they said together. "What's the supposed to mean," Ron asked? "Right, well breakfast anyone," asked Fred. Everyone but Ron laughed. They all stood up, Ron was grumbling about being left out of things. It'd been hard on him this summer since his brothers could join _The Order_ and did, which meant they were privy to more information and sat in on meetings when they were held.

"Right, we'll be down in a minute. We just need to get ready for the day," said Hermione. "Oh don't mind us then," said Fred wiggling his brows at Hermione in what she hoped was a joking manner. Just then a pillow went flying across the room and smacked him in the face. "Oy, I was just joking Hermione knows that," Fred said. Hermione laughed and shook her head, "out," she said while laughing. Suddenly she could see George's hand reach in and grab his brother pulling him out the door. "Honestly those two," she heard Ginny say while laughing. Hermione shook her head, feeling a little bit lighter than she had in a while. Even though she had more secrets, there were some that she'd gotten off her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews TXJ I and Emerald S. Sparrow! I will continue editing and posting this story._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe._

 _Enjoy!_

After Ginny and Hermione finished dressing the worked their way towards the kitchen downstairs. Hermione could smell Molly's cooking as they made their way down the stairs. Molly had gotten into the habit of making up a full English breakfast, now that she had so many people to cook for again. Hermione assumed it had been rather hard on Molly since so many of her kids had grown. Charlie and Bill had been out of the house for quite a while now. Percy still hadn't made nice with everyone yet, even though it was made more than clear by now that the Dark Lord had returned. Then Fred and George had moved out and gotten their own space above their shop in Diagon Alley. Now all she had was Ginny, Ronald and she'd pretty well adopted Harry and herself.

However, now that they were staying at Grimmauld place over the summer with Sirius and other various Order members popping in and out Molly had gone back to making a large amount of food again, which seemed to make her happy. "Oi, pass the bangers already will you, ya git," whined Ron. Hermione saw as Ginny rolled her eyes as they reached the landing. "Ron quit your whining yeah, we can hear you all the way from in here," shouted Ginny. As they entered the kitchen Ron was scowling while the twins were smirking. "Honestly boys I wasn't expecting to see you here, what a pleasant surprise. When did you get here," asked Molly. "Ahhh we popped in late last night. We'd come to ask Harry something about this upcoming school year, and we'd just decided to stay the night, catch up, we learned some surprising things from our _old friends_ ," said George in mock innocence. "Yes, well it was nice to find out what you two trouble makers have been getting yourselves into," Hermione mentioned innocently, but with pointed looks at the twins. "Oh I'd say you three, _some more than others_ get up to _just as much trouble_ if not _more_ than we did," said Fred in mock innocence. Hermione could see right through him though and did not appreciate the emphasis on certain words.

Following George's words, there came a snort from the end of the table. Hermione looked over and noticed that Severus was sitting down to breakfast with them, and hiding a smirk behind his coffee cup. That was one of the things she'd come to know about Severus this summer, is that he drank coffee instead of tea in the morning. Hermione's eyes met his and she could feel the blush rise in her cheeks, this was met with a raised brow from him. "Well, I should be off to meet Dumbledore, thank you again for the breakfast Molly," Severus said lowly. Molly looked over and smiled at him warmly as she did with almost everyone. "Of course dear, do tell him I said hello. Also that I insist, he stay for dinner at the next meeting," Molly said warmly. "Of course," Severus said lightly. With that he transfigured his cup into one that would travel better, and swept from the rooms. Hermione followed his movements with her eyes with what she thought was discretion, until she could see him no longer. She felt eyes on her and turned to look to her right, Ginny was looking at her with a curious and mischievous expression on her face.

Hermione avoided Ginny's gaze and returned her attention to taking some breakfast. She decided on a cup of coffee like she'd been doing for the past few weeks. She'd taken that up when she had brewed in the lab downstairs with Severus a few times and he'd have coffee down there. She took hers black, whereas Severus added sugar to his, much to her surprise. Hermione took a piece of toast from the stack in front of her and an egg. She added butter and honey to the toast, and then proceeded to eat her breakfast. She listened to the conversations around her for the rest of the time at the table, but for the most part she didn't contribute. She'd smile and occasionally make an 'mmm' that they could take any which way she liked. Her mind was more pre-occupied on musing about the conversation between Severus and the headmaster. _**'Severus didn't stop me from obliviating my parents, but that being said I just he might report it to the headmaster…'**_ She really needed her parents to be able to get away before anything untoward happened to them.

After they finished breakfast Molly dismissed them from the kitchen claiming she didn't need any help cleaning up and shooed them towards the stairs to do some more 'catching up.' Hermione figured that Molly wanted to keep her hands busy, and this was her way of doing so. With how long the Weasley matriarch had been staying at Grimmauld place this summer, she already had things in great shape with their help. The house had a new glow about it considering it had belonged to such a dark family. They all headed towards the stairs in one big group and walked towards the Library. The twins brought out their catalogue and started discussing things in hushed tones with Harry and Ron.

While Ginny came over towards Hermione with a smirk on her face. "Still smitten I see," Ginny mentioned in a casually playful tone. Hermione looked at her with a slight scowl. "What are you talking about," asked Hermione feigning ignorance to the previous statement? Ginny smirked "sure you don't. I just thought it would have gone away by now? I'd say it's more than just a little crush at this point, with all the time you two have been spending in each other's company," said Ginny smirking. "We're just friends Ginny, if that even... He's still our professor and we're still his students even though we aren't in school at the moment. Though he is more relaxed when brewing, or even just here comparatively," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Well of course he is, he's not surrounded by children all day making sure that the castle doesn't blow up with the mishap of a potion," said Ginny. "True, not to mention he's not surrounded by children of Death Eaters watching his moves day in and day out," added Hermione.

Ginny nodded "though I don't think anything would ever make him get along with those two," Ginny said gesturing to Ron and Harry. Hermione smirked, she knew all too well Severus' dislike of Ron and Harry. She didn't know the reason behind it all, but it was strong. It was almost on par for how well he got along with Sirius. She knew that Sirius, Remus, Severus and Harry's parents all went to school together. She'd figured that much out when they were in their third year. She'd also heard taunts between Sirius and Severus. Sirius would call Severus ' _Snivellus,'_ and Severus would make comments in reference to Sirius' animagus form. The insults would fly back and forth between the two, but only when they were alone curiously and often times Sirius seemed to start things as though he was baiting Severus for some odd reason.

They all spent the rest of the day comfortably in the library. Ginny turned to the boys as their conversation ended and Hermione went over to the books. The subject of the conversation Hermione noticed seemed mostly to revolve around the twins' joke shop or Quidditch, but there were a few curious comments here and there from Fred and George. They would never answer any questions about it, if they came up though. They'd skirt the questions and change the topic smoothly. _**'Those two would have done well in Slytherin, but Severus would have had his bloody hands full.'**_ Hermione smirked remembering the conversations she'd had with Severus regarding the twins. Severus admitted himself that it would have been interesting having the twins in Slytherin and that they did exhibit some traits, but that overall they'd been placed in the proper house. She agreed after all, everyone exhibits traits from every house, it's just the traits that stand out the most that are what get you sorted into that particular house. It's not as though there are students that aren't in Slytherin who are sly, or those not in Hufflepuff who are loyal, those who aren't Gryffindor that are brave and those who aren't in Ravenclaw but are smart. She sighed _**'maybe some brewing or looking into my research will focus me. I'm feeling rather restless today. I wish I'd thought of a way to know when they were gone and had reached safety.'**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So I've been rather motivated this evening and got another chapter out. It's a little difficult at the moment, because I'm at a point in the story where I edited things so much and started from scratch at bits that these last two chapters are one's I rewrote completely. It'll be easier when I've caught up to myself again. At the moment it's a just a big ball of 'wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey' stuff at the moment._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter Universe._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

"Albus dear, is Severus here yet," Septima asked as she walked into the headmaster's office. Albus had been standing at the window looking out over the Black Lake contemplating his plans for one Hermione Granger for this upcoming school year. At Septima's voice he chuckled and turned around to look at her. "Why no dear, he isn't here yet," Albus said calmly. He'd come to get used to Septima, her personality and the sudden declarations that she had. While Albus himself had a sixth sense about some things, he knew Septima was beyond even him. Her mind was a true gift to her field and he knew he was lucky to have her at Hogwarts. "Well, listen when he does come here's my apprenticeship contract, and it's already signed by myself. It was fairly easy since I know I won't be the primary master that she studies under. Just have Severus give it to her to sign yeah? Oh I also stopped by the Infirmary on the way here and had Poppy think about drawing something up for Hermione as well," Septima said excitedly!

Albus' eyes twinkled as he chuckled "indeed Poppy will love having a witch to train, especially Miss Granger." Septima nodded "she seemed quite taken on the idea when I popped in and mentioned your intentions for her this upcoming year." Albus nodded "You caught me at the right time Septima, I'd just been thinking about it, but of course I'm sure you probably knew that already, which is why you came and talked to me today with a contract ready." Septima put the contract she'd drawn up on the headmaster's desk. "Well Albus, as much as I'd like to stick around Aurora is going to be up soon," Septima smiled mischievously. A blush rose to Albus' cheeks "yes, well thank you Septima we'll talk again soon I'm sure." Septima nodded and stepped out of the room.

Albus walked over to his desk and sat down to browse through the contract that Septima had written up for Hermione. _**'She won't be the primary master she studies under. I guess things must be going better than I'd hoped they would this summer…'**_ Just as Albus had begun to ponder the implications of Septima's words Severus Snape strode through the door looking rather cautious and put out. "Albus care to explain to me why you didn't tell me all you knew about Granger," Severus said quite calmly. "Hmmm to what are you referring dear boy," Albus replied with just as much calm. Albus watched as Severus went a bit rigid in the seat in front of him. "Severus dear boy think about it for a moment, if I had come to you with all I had suspected of Miss Granger's abilities, would you have believed me," Albus asked calmly? Severus' shoulders relaxed a bit "Albus you could have at least told me she'd been coming here on occasion this bloody summer. I've already told you countless times that I'd lost her at certain points. I didn't know she'd been bloody well disapparating off the property of Grimmauld. I just thought the little swot had found a nice quiet corner to bury herself away in during the mornings at first," Severus snapped. Albus just chuckled to himself "I assume you've seen her then," Albus asked?

Severus ground his teeth _**'just what didn't the old bloody codger know?'**_ Severus knew Albus had been right about not believing all that Granger was capable of, but he was still irritated with the old man in front of him. "Albus you have a habit of keeping things to yourself even when you don't bloody well need to. Do you know everything already? Is there even a point to my reporting, or was this just for kicks," Severus snapped. Albus sighed "Severus, this was to bring you up to speed on Miss Granger, she's been quite busy the last few years and she's most certainly no longer a traditional student, as I'm sure you've noticed." Severus nodded in agreement with that statement. "Severus, I'd like Miss Granger to take her NEWTS early and apprentice under masters this year for her education. Septima already brought a contract that she'd signed and hinted to Poppy drawing one up as well." Severus nodded in agreement to Albus' statements'. _**'She certainly isn't a traditional student anymore, by any means. Granger will be nervous about taking her NEWTS this early mind you. However, I believe she can be persuaded. Studying under Septima and Pomphrey, that's certainly not surprising. Granger has always had a knack for Arithmancy and she's expressed interest in healing potions.'**_

 __"I'll talk to Granger about her NEWTS and apprenticing, as for the trace Albus is that part of her abilities," Severus asked. Dumbledore shook his head "ah that, do you remember Miss Granger's third year Severus," Albus asked. "Obviously" Severus said dragging out the syllables, as he'd been annoyed with such an obvious question. Albus chuckled, "ah yes, well Miss Granger couldn't decide on what electives to take at the end of her second year. So Minerva and I asked for a favor from some friends at the DOM so that Miss Granger wouldn't have to choose." Severus thought over the implications of his statement. _ **'Well obviously she wouldn't normally be able to take all of the electives, unless she can be in two places at once, which of course no one but…'**_ Severus went rigid "at thirteen Albus, really? You gave a thirteen year old a bloody time-turner! You know that time travel is addicting, and Granger has a bloody never ending thirst for knowledge not to mention a penchant for rule breaking thanks to Potter! How old Albus?" Albus chuckled slightly "she'll be twenty soon according to Poppy. Unless of course she's used it during her stay at Grimmauld, in which case I don't know."

"Twenty! Merlin Albus they're supposed to be bloody sixteen this year! What have you done? Why, why have you let this go on," Severus shouted becoming frustrated with the man in front of him. To Severus it seemed that he was constantly hiding and manipulating things/him. Albus sighed "Severus my boy think about what you know of Tom, and now what you've learned and know about Miss Granger. Can you honestly tell me that things haven't worked out for the best? Miss Granger has never been a traditional student, she's exceptionally smart, brave beyond our comprehension, dastardly cunning and fiercely loyal. She's never been the average student Severus and she's certainly not the average woman. Things have happened this way for a reason. Miss Granger is a muggle born, she was a hat stall and she became friends with Mr. Potter and has become fiercely protective of that young man, which makes your job easier. If ever there was a student who could handle the use of a time-turner and it be in our favor, it's her." Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes at the old man in front of him. _**'You're right on some accounts old man, but she was still a student under your care. She's probably become addicted to time travel now. All just so you could have someone with the capability to protect your protect your precious Potter.'**_

Severus and Albus argued back and forth for a little while, and exchanged information regarding Hermione Granger. Eventually both were tired and conceded that things were progressing fine and that Severus should get back to Grimmauld place soon, as the sky was getting dark. "Molly asks that you stay for dinner on the day of the next meeting," Severus said. Albus nodded "I think I'm going to organize one for tomorrow. It's probably best that everyone is at least aware of Miss Granger coming of age," Albus said calmly. "Please let her know that if she's open to it; I'd like her to join _The Order."_ Severus felt a strong surge of protection roll through him. "She's still a student at this school Albus. She's a nineteen year old muggle born for Merlin's sake!" Albus' eyes twinkled "she won't be a traditional student at this school this year, she will be an apprentice. That makes her a member of staff. If you feel so uncomfortable with it my boy, you can be her sponsor. I'm sure once you tell her though, she'll want to join." Suddenly Severus tensed up as his left forearm went ablaze. The Dark Lord was calling, which couldn't mean anything good. His next report wasn't due for another week. "You told me you weren't due to report to Tom for another week," Albus said. Severus paled and tensed slightly "I wasn't due to report until next week." Albus' eyes lost their twinkle and he became slightly more rigid in his posture. "Well, go my boy you don't want to keep him waiting if this isn't a planned meeting. Report to me this evening, it can't be good if he's calling you now," Albus said gently.

Severus nodded stiffly, stood and swept from the room. Albus stood and walked over to the window. He waited and watched for Severus to leave the grounds in his Death Eater garb. Just as Severus left the grounds in his Death Eater garb a patronus arrived. "Albus I assume Severus has left for the evening, which means he's been summoned. He will not report to you tonight, and it will be a bad one. However, tonight will be the last night that he spends tending to his own wounds, and he'll be stronger for it. Severus will be Hermione's primary master, she will study Potions. He will also train her in DADA. Do not worry, he will come home broken, but he will heal and you will be filled in on the meeting tomorrow evening." Albus watched as the leopardess with Septima's voice faded from view. Albus sighed and smiled _**'finally Severus you've met your match. Now hopefully it doesn't all go tits up.'**_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything in the Harry Potter universe._

 _The chapter_ _ **after this one**_ _will be graphic. It's dealing with the cleanup/healing of our beloved Severus from a Death Eater meeting. It will be fairly graphic, but that's why I'm giving the warning now._

 _Also I apologize that it's been a while since I've updated. I recently acquired a new job and I've been busy preparing for said new job. So I've been too stressed to edit this lovely piece. However, it will not be abandoned. :-)_

 _On with the chapter!_

Hermione sighed she'd been watching the boys play chess while talking to the twins about some products they'd been making for their shop. Hermione had chuckled inwardly that the twins had wanted her opinion on things they were planning to make. _**'Not so long ago the Fred and George wouldn't have dare come to me asking for help with their ideas. Though I suppose things have changed, and they did catch me sneaking out after all…'**_ The twins were smart, while they didn't do well in school they were still intelligent. They were good at charms, potions, transfiguration and they had a knack for business. As soon as she'd stated her age, they'd planned on coming back to her for advice on charms and potions. Hermione had been the smartest witch of her age, and the twins knew that if she'd used the time-turner that much, chances were that she'd used it to study. She'd be right full of information now, and the twins were smart enough to try to use that to their advantage. They'd asked her about a spell from a book they found within the Black Library. Now of course by now Hermione knew every spell contained in every book that had been in the Black's Library, with the help of the time-turner. Between the summer past and this summer Hermione had already covered all the material there was to offer in this library.

Fred and George were interested in a spell involving the soul and one's perspective mate. Supposedly one's soul mate would be revealed with _'a lock of fine hair beneath a soul's golden glow.'_ Hermione hadn't known much about the spell, because what did she care about soul mates. She was too busy trying to make sure that she and the boys survived the bloody war going on. However, the twins were very interested and wanted to charm a potion that would help people find their soulmate. It could be marketed highly around Valentine's Day, and it wouldn't be just a love/endurance/lust potion. Hermione couldn't see why that couldn't be done, but she'd never used the spell before. She recommended caution using it though, as she never had the chance to try it out. One could find many a nasty things in the tomes of the Black Library. They had just smiled and thanked Hermione for her help with the idea and sat down to work in the corner.

Hermione didn't trust the twins, but she also knew that they were smart enough to know what they were doing when it came to the products that they were selling. When the twins had left her, she let out a deep sigh of relief; she didn't want them to ask her to test anything out. She was happy to help them with the ideas and mechanics behind their products, but she in no way wanted to be a tester for their products. Hermione turned her body to watch the boys play _Wizards Chess_. Harry was no match for Ron, which was something that hadn't changed since their first year. Ron was good at playing the long game and strategizing, the only other person she'd come to know of that was better had been Severus. Hermione smiled softly remembering their chess games downstairs wondering how his day was going and whether he'd be back in time for dinner. Just as Hermione had been thinking that they heard Molly's bellowing voice call them to dinner downstairs.

As the group were a few steps from entering the dining room Arthur Weasley had just come back from another day at his job at The Ministry. Hermione could make out their conversation though. "Arthur dear Albus has called a meeting for tomorrow evening, something must have come up." Hermione and the others walked into the dining room. Hermione noticed as Arthur exchanged a meaningful glance with his wife. "I suppose we'll have new information then," he said grimly. Molly nodded her head "I'm sure that's why he's moved the meeting up to tomorrow." Hermione's blood ran cold as she thought of reasons as to why they would move up the meeting and the comment about new information. She didn't see Severus, and knew he wasn't due to report until next week after the Wolfsbane potion had been completed. It would be due for another adjustment this evening, but she had a sickening feeling that Severus would not be back in time to adjust the potion. He'd said he'd be gone during the day and he'd had a meeting with Dumbledore. However, she had a feeling he hadn't planned to be gone as late as she knew he'd end up being gone, if she was right that is…

Hermione helped Molly and Ginny set the table with her Occlumency shields up and running on auto pilot. She made minimal conversation at dinner, she pushed her food around her plate and eventually asked to be excused saying she had to check on a potion. Hermione numbly made her way downstairs into the laboratory to wait until it was time to adjust the Wolfsbane potion, and maybe perhaps get a glimpse of Severus later on. As Hermione was in the basement laboratory she began to become impatient and nervous. She decided she'd write to Calla, check on the Wolfsbane potion and then meditate in the back yard once it became late enough that everyone was in bed. Hermione began writing to Calla. She'd pen it down in English and the spell on the journals would translate it into runes so that Calla could read it easily.

 _Calla,_

 _I'm sorry I have not communicated since we met last time. The event we spoke of with my parents went well. Severus followed me there and watched me perform the magic. I have told my wizard friends that I used the time turner and have aged. Severus was called away tonight, and it wasn't expected. I hope he is safe and will not be tortured tonight. I have to work on one of the potions that he normally makes this evening. I hope he's alright with that when he gets back. I'm very nervous, as I'm sure you can tell. I love you!_

 _Hermione_

Hermione finished writing to Calla in her journal, and did her best to make sure it made sense with the runic translation. She supposed she'd probably think about teaching Calla how to write in English this year. She knew the English language isn't easy to learn, but Calla is brilliant. Just as she was checking the translation on her letter to Calla she noticed that the Wolfsbane was ready for the adjustment. She walked over to the cauldron increased the heat, summoned the last ingredient and began adding it slowly. After she finished adding it, Hermione counted the correct amount of stirs as she'd seen Severus do in the past and reduced the heat so that the potion would simmer until tomorrow evening when it would be ready for Remus to use.

Hermione walked back over to her chair by the fire and pulled out her worn copy of Hogwarts A History. She always read that when she was nervous now. She could often be found reading it when she was stressed or sometimes when she couldn't sleep. So she put her feet up underneath her and pulled the large heavy tome on to her lap to read until it was late enough that everyone would be in bed and hopefully asleep. Suddenly an extra loud 'pop' from the fire disturbed her, she wasn't sure how long she'd been reading. She knew it must be getting late though.

Hermione cast a silent tempus and saw that it was twenty two hundred hours. She knew everyone would be in bed by now and it would be safe to go outside and meditate under the moonlight, as long as she picked a spot that was not in view from the house. Hermione warded the area around the cauldron, and walked out onto the grass using the cellar access point. As soon as she made it through the doors and felt the fresh air in her nose she sighed. She walked out onto the soft grass barefoot and found an area that was still secluded, but beneath the moonlight. Hermione began the process of removing her glamours and getting into her natural state. She sighed and sat down cross legged. Hermione took a few deep breaths and began to clear her mind to meditate. _**'Clear your mind, think of nothing, let your mind empty and feel nothing, see nothing and no one.'**_

 __Hours later there was a quiet 'pop' out in the back yard that brought Hermione out of her meditative state. A black shadow loomed in front of her for a moment. The shadowed figure let out a small groan and collapsed into a heap in the grass. She could sense his magic and rushed forward to help him and make sure he was still alive. _ **'I knew this would happen. I just knew it, you weren't due to report in tonight. Please be alive Severus…'**_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe._

 _Sorry for how late this update is folks! School has started up again, and I haven't had very many free moments to myself. I want to say that I'll be able to update regularly, but who knows. I promise this story isn't going to be abandoned. I just won't be able to make the updates as frequent now, as they were in the summer time. I'm going to try to update on Friday nights, because I'm going to try to take that time for myself, but some nights I may just end up being too tired from the week._

 _Anyways, in this chapter Severus has come back from his meeting. I hadn't been too sure how I'd wanted to write this. So, I tried to write it from the sense of it having already happened, and Severus is still trying to process it. He's thinking on it and what's going on around him. So, he's coming in and out of consciousness._

It hurt to breathe, he knew his ribs were cracked and in conjunction with the Cruciatus curse he could hardly think. He knew he was lucky to make it back into the yard of Grimmauld place, but he knew he had to make it back. He was thankful that Fred or was it George… Well, it's really no matter one of them had the idea to key Order Members into the wards so that they could apparate and disapparate from within Grimmauld place easily. He heard someone faintly moving towards him; although it was difficult to hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears. From what he could make out of the footsteps though, he could tell that it was Granger. _**'Perfect, just bloody brilliant that is. Just what I need, her to see me like this…'**_ Severus didn't like the idea of anyone seeing him like this, and for the most part he could take care of himself. However, tonight he knew he couldn't do it alone. He should have gone to Hogwarts, but it was too bloody far in his condition. He was lucky to make it as far as he did; he'd need quite a bit of time to recover from tonight's wounds.

The ground vibrated around him lightly as the footsteps got closer and he could smell Hermione's hair products, and the coconut vanilla lotion she'd been using this summer. It was light on his senses and right now he was just thankful that someone had found him before he bled to death. However, the closer she became the more he could feel her magic, and he was thankful that he was occluding so heavily. Magical energy was pouring out of her at an alarming rate right now, and he could sense she didn't have her glamours on. He'd had to occlude heavily during the meetings normally, and when he was tortured like tonight he occluded strongly so he wasn't able to feel as much of the pain.

He could almost make out what she was saying, and it almost sounded like she was saying his name. He couldn't focus in on it though. He tried moving something to let her know he was alive, but he couldn't manage to make his body work. So instead he tried to say something, and instead his body made a pitiful whimpering sound instead; _**'bloody fucking hell this is humiliating, just what I fucking need'**_ his body making pitiful whimpering noise instead of saying something intelligible and helpful. He became frustrated and his magic lashed out, and he felt the ground vibrate. He heard her being knocked back off her feet, and he felt a slight pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to knock her off her feet, but he was feeling rather frustrated and helpless. Those were two things that Severus Snape did not feel while around another person; much less 'a know it all' student! He knew he'd probably frightened her or had made her cross with him. Any second, he knew he'd feel the ground vibrate once again and hear her footsteps receding back into the house. Hopefully she'd at least wake someone who would come out and help him into Grimmauld Place.

However, instead a moment later he felt her magic reach out to his and wrap him in what felt like a warm and reassuring embrace. It was suffocating at first, but then it felt kind of nice. He'd never had another person's magic reach out to his own like that before, and he rather liked the feeling once he got used to it a bit. He knew he shouldn't enjoy the sensation, but he couldn't help but like the positive interaction of another's magic reaching out to his to provide comfort. She'd had every right to turn around and walk in the opposite direction of him. He'd rarely been nice to her, they'd only just started getting along this summer, and they were still hiding things from one another. All of a sudden, he could feel her hands on him ever so gently. She was touching him as if she thought he was going to break, or more likely she was trying to touch _'her greasy git of a potions professor'_ as little as possible. He knew what the students said about him, but he had rather fine hair. Add constant cauldron fumes to that and it's a recipe for having greasy hair.

He felt Hermione's magic wrap around him and slip a conjured stretcher beneath his body. She then summoned him to follow behind her with as she walked back towards Grimmauld Place. Once he realized that she'd intended to take care of him, or at least get him to someone who would help him heal he receded inside his mind once again; he forced his occlumency shields even higher trying to block out the pain of what was to come next. Receiving the damage to his body was painful and healing the damage done would also be painful considering the amount. He thought back to what had landed him in the amount of pain he was in, in the first place.

 _After leaving Grimmauld Place earlier that day he'd apparated into the garden in the back of the Granger's house just as they'd done before. When Severus arrived, the Grangers were already on their way to leaving their home. Whatever spells she'd cast on them had worked quickly and efficiently. They were packed and headed out the door, and it didn't look like they'd planned on returning for some time considering the amount of luggage. After they'd left Severus summoned some medical cadavers he'd stolen from a local college that'd been using them for instructional purposes and set the place ablaze using muggle means. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact that the Granger's house had been burnt down, and if it was done magically, then it could be traced back to him._

Severus was brought back into the present by a strange magical pull that he couldn't ignore. He felt his occlumency shields lowering slightly and he forced them back up, but enough to where he was attentive to his surroundings again once more. He could feel a breeze against his upper half and a blanket against his legs; she'd stripped him down to his pants. He tensed up a bit and was feeling flustered to realize that she'd seen so much of him, and she'd seen a few of his scars. _**'She won't see the ones on my back, and at least she won't see the others…'**_ He could feel Hermione's hands against his abdomen. She was running her hands along his skin ever so gently, and it made him feel like butterflies had invaded his stomach. He heard her singing something softly beneath her breathe as she ran her hands over his skin, and he began to feel a tingling sensation in his sternum. He knew she was beginning to mend his broken ribs. After she'd finished there he felt her run her hands up to his head. She was taking a hold on his face and caressing the skin on his face gently. He'd had few people touch him so gently before, and with her it felt differently. It felt pleasant and like he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world, or with anyone else in the world. _**'It shouldn't be different, she's my student. It's no different than if I were being treated by Poppy at Hogwarts. I just couldn't make it that far.'**_ He knew he was trying to convince himself of something he didn't truly believe. He knew it was different with her, and deep down he even knew why it was different.

He couldn't help but look into warm and beautiful eyes, and he began to feel weightless. He was right she didn't have her glamours on right now, and her eyes looked like liquid gold. For some reason looking into them felt like looking into a cauldron of Felix Felicis, for it was probably part of her charm. He could see slight color variations and pattern changes within her irises, and he could see flecks and streams of her original color moving through the golden hues. Her long luscious onyx curls were brushing against his body ever so slightly, and he could feel his skin tingle at the touch of her curls against his body.

He felt a slight pressure in his skull and he knew she was tending to the crack that dear _'Bella Bitch,'_ as he liked to refer to her as, had created when she stepped on his head with her platform high heeled boots earlier this evening. It really was a miracle he hadn't splinched himself on top of all the other damage they did to his body this evening, or perhaps he had. Maybe he just hadn't noticed it when he landed in the backyard of Grimmauld Place, as he hadn't really been paying attention to the pain. He'd been occluding so hard to block out the pain; he probably wouldn't have been able to tell if he'd splinched himself on top of all the other pain to his body. As it was while Granger was moving her hands around him he could see that she was clearly soaked in his blood, but he didn't know how much more there was to go. At a certain point in the night he'd tried to escape reality and what they were doing to his body, so that he would be able to make it through the night.

 _The Dark Lord had been angry that the Granger's house had been burnt 0-pdown, and Bella Bitch had seen him there as she was beginning to stake out the place for the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had been rather angry and confused as to why Severus would burn down the Granger's place without being given orders to do so. Severus had explained that he'd been forced to admit Hermione Granger into his NEWT's class, and therefore was angry at having to teach her again this year. So, he explained that he wanted to hurt the Granger girl by killing her parents, destroying her childhood home. Hurting Granger would also hurt the wretched Harry Potter, which the Dark Lord had been rather happy about. However, Bella Bitch had mentioned that he'd acted without the Dark Lord's consent, and that they could have used the muggles as leverage to get to Harry Potter, and that he'd ruined her assignment. The Dark Lord had agreed that Severus shouldn't have acted without prior approval, and he had interrupted the Dark Lord's plans for the Granger's as well as Bellatrix's assignment. Therefore, the Dark Lord allowed Bella Bitch to play with Severus that evening, and she'd gotten rather creative this evening._

Severus could feel hands around his head cradling his body, and a voice talking to him. He could see her golden eyes, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He wasn't even sure she was talking to him, or whether she was talking to herself. She was tilting his head back and massaging his throat to make him swallow something she'd coaxed into his mouth. Never looking away from her golden eyes, he did as he was bid and swallowed the potion. This wasn't normal behavior for him of course. He didn't normally take a potion without knowing what it was, and usually he'd just brew it himself. However, he knew Granger was smart, and most of the potions he'd either brewed or had a hand in the brewing process. After he'd swallowed the potions she'd bid him to take; he'd felt more relaxed than he had in some time. He could feel his eyes closing and his body drifting off to sleep. His mind focused on what happened earlier that night once more.

 _Bella was like a cat and therefore she liked to play with her food. Bella Bitch knew it wasn't just about using the Cruciatus curse, and that it was about the journey. She knew a person didn't have to use unforgivable curses to leave lasting damage, and the Dark Lord had made sure to tell Bella not to kill Severus. So, she'd broken out her knife tonight, and carved up his back and his legs nicely. She'd burnt his arms with her wand; much like she knew his muggle bastard father had done with his cigarettes when he was a young boy. She'd used the Cruciatus curse on him of course, which is how his ribs had broken. When she'd had him on the floor she'd stomped on his head with her heeled boots. He'd felt and heard a crunch that told him she'd cracked his skull. He just hoped that Granger wouldn't pity him or tell Potter of what she'd seen while fixing him up tonight. He knew he'd soiled himself with as much torture as he'd been through, and he'd cracked some teeth tonight as well from pain._

The next time Severus awoke he found himself laying down on something soft and warm. He could hear flames flickering and he felt warmth seeping into his body from a nearby fire. He could hear her humming and the bubbling from a cauldron. He knew she was dealing with the Wolfsbane potion that he'd needed to be back for. _This would be her first time attending to it alone, and he should have been more worried about such a crucial potion, but he wasn't worried. He taught her all she knew, and she was a fastidious student. She was like a sponge sucking up anything and everything she could. Sure, it could be annoying at times, but Severus knew he had been the same way when he was a student at Hogwarts._ He could smell the ingredients that had been prepped and were sitting on the countertop. He couldn't smell any bodily fluids and he knew that must have meant that she'd cleaned him up. His face grew hot at the thought of Hermione dealing with the mess that he'd made of himself when he'd lost control of his bowels. Things wouldn't be the same between them now; not now that she'd seen him after a meeting like the one earlier. Severus opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: *Casts anti-litigation charm, after all these characters do not belong to me. *_

 _Sorry the updates are far and few between everyone. I've been doing some major editing to the story, and I've completely rewritten certain parts. One of which is this chapter and the one before it. They were both completely overhauled, because I didn't like the way they were written. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This one is kind of long._

He saw her like a golden ray of light shining; she had her back to him and was working on the potion. She was wearing a silky white camisole and a long flowy royal blue skirt that was a muggle made fabric; he'd seen her wear this one several times before. It was likely one of her favorites, and he had to admit it looked nice on her. He'd taught Hermione how to charm her clothing to protect against potion mishaps, so that she could wear her muggle clothing while brewing with him. The only thing he asked was that she wore her protective gloves when working with ingredients that would irritate the skin and wear long sleeves and floor-length skirts when in the lab for her own protection. Normally she'd followed these rules studiously, because she knew they were meant to protect her from things that could go wrong while in the laboratory. So, he couldn't understand why she wasn't following the rule now, and why she had on just a camisole. Hermione liked using form fitting elbow length gloves when brewing, so it wasn't the end of the world she was in a camisole. However, he still thought she'd taken him seriously when discussing those rules with her. Yet here she was now with a portion of her arms and lovely back being exposed by any untoward potion accidents.

That's when he noticed it for the first time since he'd woken up. How could he have missed that smell; he smelled the metallic scent of blood. As she moved he could see the stains on her camisole, but then he looked at the chair next to the chaise she'd conjured for him to sleep on by the fireplace, and there were torn and knotted bits of fabric that were covered in blood. He looked a little closer and recognized the pattern on the fabric beneath the blood and realized it was her shirt from earlier. His heart thudded, and a lump formed in his throat. _**'Of course, she would have used her own shirt to stop the bleeding and absorb some of the blood from my wounds, bloody Gryffindor!'**_ He was of course thankful for Hermione patching him up and putting him to rights again. He could have died after that little session if no one found him. ' _Bella Bitch'_ always took what the Dark Lord said with a literal sense; after all she hadn't killed him. He was still alive when he left Malfoy Manor. It just so happened that if he hadn't found anyone to patch him up, he would have died.

"I'm glad you're alive and awake, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to stabilize you last night. I was torn between trying to stay with you to keep working on you or rushing over to the fireplace and calling on Madam Pomphrey," Hermione said quietly. He could hear her voice shaking and she was breathing very deeply. He could tell she was trying to stay calm and collected; he knew he'd been in bad shape last night. However, the blood covered shirt and her reaction just proved that to be the case. She turned around to face him, and he was horrified and mesmerized by her at the same time. Her camisole and skirt were covered in blood stains, but she looked so beautiful standing there in front of him. Her onyx curls were pulled back in a braid and her bronze skin was glistening in the torch lights. She had blood on her face where she'd clearly wiped at her cheek and she had blood on her upper arms and collar bone as well. She'd healed him and brought him back from what he thought had probably been the brink of death.

Severus had never paid much attention to the way his students looked, especially his female students. He didn't need to be considered a lecher as well as the bat of the dungeons; although he never really minded the last one. (Severus had always been fond of bats, they were such amazing and interesting little creatures.) However, over the summer Severus had begone to notice little changes in her, and he wasn't happy with his reactions. As he spent more time around her teaching her the finer points of brewing, he'd noticed that her body had filled out and she now had the body of a woman. He'd responded rather annoying regularly to that change; even though he insisted he shouldn't be responding that way as a reaction towards a student. He'd always found her intelligence rather refreshing and engaging, but to pair it up with the changes her body had gone through in combination of what she was. Well… It was a literal nightmare for Severus to be working with her on daily basis, and it was absolute torture. There really wasn't any other way to phrase it, because he couldn't do anything about it. She was not only his student, which was the biggest problem. However, even if she hadn't been his student; she's almost half his age and he is well… Him, so there really wasn't any chance in hell of her responding to him in any other manner other than a professional one, which was perfectly fine with him (though he knew he didn't believe that at this point)!

"What happened? Why did he summon you? You weren't supposed to report in for a week! He knows you're tasked with something important for Dumbledore around this time, and doesn't want to "blow your cover", so why were you summoned last night? Were you found out," she'd said all of this quite quickly. Her voice trembled as she said it, and he could see unshed tears in her eyes. His stomach tightened, and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat once again. He held up his right hand and tried to keep it steady and bid her to come towards him. She obliged and in a weak moment she flung herself at him. Severus stiffened when her breasts pressed up against his chest, but he became relaxed once he took in the smell from her hair. Suddenly Hermione recalled what she'd done and brought herself back away from her professor. "S-sir, I'm so sorry; I was just so worried about you last night," Hermione said in a trembling voice.

Severus felt a quirk of his lips at the fact that the woman in front of him was so worried about him, and practically threw herself atop of him. "Well, Granger the Dark Lord called me, because I was seen leaving the premises of your home while it was being burnt to the ground. My cover is not blown to my knowledge, but dear Bellatrix had recently been assigned to your parents, and when she saw me burning your house to the ground. Well, lets just say she became quite enraged," Severus smirked a bit at that. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, "My parents, what about my parents," she asked in a quiet voice. Severus' eyes widened, and he could have kicked himself for worrying her like that. "They're safe little lioness; don't you worry they were already on their way out when I first arrived. I took some medical cadavers from a local college to play the part of your parents' bodies. The Death Eaters won't know the difference, because of my cover story. I just claimed that I'd become irritated upon learning that I'd have to teach a certain little know-it-all once again this year," he said this in his usual sarcastic manner. However, Hermione noticed the amusement in his eyes, and that he'd said it without any of the venom that might have been present had they been at Hogwarts.

"I-I'm sorry, you were tortured for my lack of forethought, I should have realized they'd just search for them if they'd gone missing. I should have faked their deaths like you had. If I'd done that last night, then you wouldn't have had to correct my mistake today," Hermione said in a trembling voice. There were tears rolling down her golden cheeks, and it was heart wrenching to see her like this. "Granger, no you cannot blame yourself; none of this is your fault! You shouldn't have even had to think about doing what you did, and what you did took planning and courage little lioness," Severus said lowly. He reached his hand up towards her face and wiped the glistening tears away.

Hermione smiled at him and was glad that she'd been able to save him, and that he hadn't died to an error in her part. _**'I'm still making mistakes that are threatening people's lives. I need to be better and concentrate on all of the outcomes…'**_ Hermione considered for a moment how she could do all of this, and not make any further mistakes that could be so costly. Severus observed her while she was deep in thought; she was so beautiful more than external beauty. He saw her pick her cuticles and chew on her lips while she was deep in thought; he longed to be able to pull that lip out from between her teeth and put it between his own. _**'No, she's your student and that's not appropriate.'**_ Well, the more he thought on that a moment; she wouldn't be his student this year, which brought him to clearing his throat to obtain her attention once more.

"About my meeting with the headmaster yesterday." Hermione made an mmmn non-committal noise. "He wanted to know if you'd be willing to take your NEWTS this summer, if he could arrange it." Her eyes widened, she stiffened and began to pace slightly. "I'm not ready to take my NEWTS yet Severus, we're only just going in to sixth year." She froze and scrunched her face, _**'shit he's going to skin me for being so familiar. I'm his student he's never given me permission to call him by his name.'**_ Severus sensed her problem and tried to quickly address the situation. "Let's make a deal, you take your NEWTS and score brilliantly fucking high, like we both know you will, and you'll have permission to use my given name. After all I won't be your professor." He smirked knowing full well that she'd take the bait. She'd have the right to call him by his given name as an apprentice at Hogwarts. They also both knew she could have taken her NEWTS at the end of this year and score high in everything at this point. "I'll even help with your revision," he said smirking.

She looked up at him and gave him a curious look. "What do you get out of it?" He smirked and used mocked hurt feelings. "Honestly Granger, I'm wounded you'd consider me to be so self-serving." She held eye contact with him and raised an eye-brow like he would do were the roles reversed. "Well, let's just say I don't want you wasting away on a curriculum that's beneath you, and I might not want to lose a friend." He mumbled the last part so she could barely make it out, but he knew she had. Her face lit up into a brilliant smile and he returned it with a quirk of his lips, he knew she wasn't laughing at him or mocking him. They'd just honestly grown comfortable with one another this past month, and neither wanted to lose out on the brewing partner, friend and intellectual conversationalist. He knew if she was an apprentice at Hogwarts, then they could remain friends. Since she'd no longer be his student it wouldn't be frowned upon. They'd just have to make up some cover story.

"What will I do if I've passed my NEWTS though," she said very slowly. "Albus wants a list of masters you'd want to study under. He wants you to begin apprenticing to people this year," he said this with a carefully even expression trying not to betray any emotions. "You can work on the list today and give it to me when you're ready, I'll pass it on to him." He watched as she suddenly turned around and quickly scribbled something on a piece of parchment and held it out to him. He took it carefully and looked down at what she'd written. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline in surprise, and he quickly schooled his features.

Potions- Master Severus Snape

Healing- Healer Poppy Pomphrey

Arithmancy- Mistress Septima Vector

 _ **'She likes the subject of potions, not that she'd be learning from you. She actually wouldn't be this year, not that she'd know that.'**_ He frowned slightly, smirked and looked up at her. "I take it that you'll be taking your NEWTS then?" She nodded her head and smiled. "I won't be teaching potions this year, but Albus is bringing back Professor Slughorn to teach. He was my potions professor. Although he's never apprenticed anyone before I'll talk to Albus about it. I'm sure we could find you a master if he's not willing," Severus said evenly. Hermione deflated "Are you leaving then?" Severus straightened himself a bit, "No Albus has me teaching DADA this year, as he'd wanted to bring Slughorn back specifically." Hermione looked at him curiously and then shrugged her shoulders "Oh well, will you cross potions off the list for me," she asked slightly deflated? "Why, I'm sure he'd take you or we could find you a master," Severus said with a curious look in his eyes. Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she squared her shoulders and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I only want to learn from the best, and you're the best. Since you'll be teaching DADA, congratulations by the way; I know you've wanted it! There's no point in putting down the subject, if I wouldn't be learning from you," she said the last part quietly. A sudden blush formed on her cheeks and he thought it looked beautiful against her golden skin.

Severus quirked his lips at the thought that it had been him she wanted to learn from and she'd called him the best. It had been the reason he'd been recruited as a teenager by the Dark Lord, but to have her saying he was the best and wanting to learn from him, felt differently than being wanted by one of the madmen he'd come to serve. It made him feel lighter, and even though he'd never taken an apprentice, he decided he'd take her. They'd just have to figure out the rest, because she'd be his apprentice in potions this year if that's what she wanted. _**'My first apprentice and she's the brightest witch of her age, how appropriate.'**_ He'd been thinking back of course to how he'd been the youngest person to gain their masters in potions, as well as being the youngest teacher at Hogwarts. _ **'This year will certainly be interesting.'**_

"If you want to apprentice under me in potions, we'll make it work. I doubt Slughorn would really want to take on an apprentice anyways, and I wouldn't want you learning the craft from him truthfully… I'm not quite sure how we'll do it yet, but we'll work it out," he said slowly. She beamed up at him, but then he saw her expression falter slightly and she became hesitant. "I don't want to be an imposition, you have quite a lot on your plate as it is. I don't want to make things difficult." He smirked at her and scolded "You let me worry about how much is too much for me to handle. You said you'd only learn from the best and I want to make it happen (he looked smug). Everything will be fine, Albus will make sure it gets worked out. Let's floo-call him and tell him the good news. I'm sure you'll make the old man's day."

Hermione smiled, and it was a genuine smile, the kind where it reaches a person's eyes. Severus reached over and pinched some floo powder and said "Albus Dumbledore" they watched as the floo lit up green. Suddenly Dumbledore's face appeared, and his eyes were twinkling. "Severus my boy, you have good news I trust," said Albus gently. "Yes, old man I just finished talking with her and we thought we'd call immediately with the good news," Severus said sounding somewhat smug. "Miss Granger, you've decided to take your NEWTS then, good. I'll get them arranged immediately. Who did you want to apprentice under my dear," Albus asked curiosity in his voice. "She wants to apprentice under myself in potions, Poppy in the infirmary and Septima in Arithmancy." Albus' smile grew exponentially and the twinkle in his eyes had reached a maddening level. He chuckled "Yes, I have Septima's contract right here and it's already signed by her. Miss Granger just needs to look it over. Septima had also suggested that Poppy begin working on drawing one up, so I have that here as well. It's been so long since Poppy's had the pleasure of apprenticing to someone, I daresay she'll be thrilled my dear! Severus we'll work something out. I know for a fact that Horace would have no interest in being responsible for an apprentice, but I daresay he wouldn't mind the help with his classes. Severus smirked _**'No doubt about that.'**_

"I must say my dear you look absolutely delightful without your glamours on, absolutely marvelous. Perhaps you'll consider leaving them off? It would certainly be a bit of a shock for people at first, but I know they'll adjust." Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she paled significantly, suddenly everything felt heavy. It felt like ice was running through her veins, and she began to sway on her feet slightly. Severus tensed and saw as Hermione began to sway on her feet. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to his person, to steady her and prevent her from falling. Severus felt nervous about having her in his arms, but he'd acted on instinct. He hadn't wanted her to hit the ground and injure herself. Now that he'd had her in his arms; he found he didn't really want to let her go.

Albus' twinkle had lessened at the falter in the girl's person, but he'd smiled at Severus' reaction. _**'Yes, it was the right decision, they'll do nicely.'**_ "Ah, I see she hadn't remembered to put her glamours back on then. Well perhaps it's for the best, after all everyone's on the same page now" Albus said genially. Severus glowered at Albus but felt slightly relieved as well. He wasn't sure how he'd bring up that Hermione had indeed forgotten to put her glamours back up, without revealing that he'd been spying… _**'She hasn't pulled away yet,'**_ it was nice being able to stabilize her when she needed it. __Albus smiled, "Well keep me updated on her progress my boy. I'll send Fawkes with the dates of her NEWTS exams. I daresay he needs to stretch his legs a bit." The flames flickered, and they died back down into an amber flame. Hermione's knees were slightly shaky, and she was nervous about how to approach the impending conversation without anyone losing their calm.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: *Casts anti litigation charm. These characters do not belong to me! *_

 _Another chapter posted in the same day, goodness I'm procrastinating starting my work today. I'd much rather be editing/writing… This may be the last one posted today for a little while! I hope you enjoy this next one._

Severus led Hermione over to the chair she often sat in and kneeled in front of her. Hermione took a deep breath and cast her eyes down into her lap looking up occasionally. They studied one another for a moment and finally Severus spoke. "He assigned me to keep an eye on you this summer. He claimed he thought you were hiding something," Severus said trying to keep his tone even. "I know" she said simply still not meeting his eyes. "You knew," Severus couldn't keep the shock and amusement out of his voice. She nodded "I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I'm glad you know, I didn't like keeping it from you. I've enjoyed our time together so far this summer," Hermione said nervously.

He smirked "You'd better be careful the dunder heads don't hear you saying you've enjoyed your time brewing with the old, greasy bat of the dungeons." She shook her head, "you're not old, you aren't greasy, and you certainly aren't a bat. However, I will admit that your animagus does have a handsome set of wings," she smirked. He gave her a small quirk of his lips and stood up. He walked over to his chair and sat down. "He's right about your glamours." Hermione blushed when she remembered what her headmasters' comment had been. _**'Severus Snape thinks I'm beautiful.'**_ The comment felt differently coming from him than they had the headmaster.

Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the morning sitting in their chairs by the fireplace. Hermione was working on her revision schedule while Severus was reading. By the time afternoon came around Hermione and Severus were beginning to feel restless, but neither were sure they wanted to make the first move. _**'Things seemed so much easier, when he didn't know I was aware he was supposed to be spying on me.'**_ Suddenly with a soft pop lunch had appeared in front of them. Today Alejandra had brought them sushi with what appeared to be a pitcher of iced green tea with diced bits of mango floating amongst the tea. "Would you join me for lunch?" Severus tipped his lips hopefully at her, hoping that she'd consent now that she knew what he'd been sent to do all summer. _**'Is it too much to hope for, that things can at least go back to the way they were?'**_ Hermione gave him what looked to him, like a genuine smile. "I'd love to, thank you!" So, with that they sat down to a slightly awkward lunch between the two. Severus knew she'd wanted to apprentice under him; even knowing that he'd been sent to spy on her. He still couldn't help the occasional clenching of his stomach, and the sickening thought that she'd reject him.

Taking a risk Hermione broke the ice first, "I was thinking about the stock we have currently, and our list of potions that we need to brew for the order." "Oh," he replied surprised that she'd used the words _we_ and _our_ , which meant that she wanted to continue brewing with him. "I didn't see any Veritaserum or Polyjuice in the stock and I noticed that they weren't on the list, are The Order members not using them," she asked curiosity in her voice. "Indeed. What is that you think the Order members do Granger," asked Severus with clear amusement in his voice. She blushed and the smiled slightly embarrassed that she might have guessed what exactly it is that The Order does, incorrectly. "Hmmm, I guess I thought they would attempt to gain information from the other side using means of the truth telling serum disguised as others when the moment called for it," Hemione said quietly looking embarrassed that she'd clearly been so far off the mark.

Severus' lips tipped up slightly at her blush, "Not quite, Granger don't worry though, you couldn't possibly know what The Order does. Even with those handy Extendable Ears of the cretins. Albus leaves most of the retrieval of information to me, as far as I am aware. It's a little easier that way, after all the information that comes to me is usually from the Dark Lord himself or his sycophantic mistress," Severus said lowly shuddering at the thought of Bellatrix. Hermione's skin began to crawl at the thought of someone doing things like that with him, given Harry's description of him in the past. Severus couldn't help the laughter that came to the surface. Hermione's reaction to his statement was priceless. Her expression had been one of surprise, disgust and intrigue one right after the other.

"Yes, I can understand your confusion. However, if you were to talk to the young Miss Weasley, I'm sure she could tell you he didn't always look as he does now. Bellatrix Lestrange 'left' school at the age of fifteen to begin her training with the Dark Lord. She was very impressionable, and he was very charismatic when he was younger. He liked her spirit and fire, she was quite 'the looker' before entering Azkaban as well," Severus said impassively. Hermione felt a bit of jealousy coil through her at Severus' mention of Bellatrix being 'a looker,' she shook herself slightly at her ridiculousness.

"Not many know their connection. He had her marry Rodolphus to cover up his affection for her, he could show no weaknesses. Not many know their true connection, she's seen primarily his first Lieutenant. Occasionally to others it's assumed she might be his _toy_ (Severus cringed at the word), and secretly she has much sway with him in most things. She's a skilled Legilimens and a deadly fighter," Severus said seriously. Hermione listened with rapt attention, she was quite curious about the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman was as mad as a hatter before she'd gone into Azkaban and if the pictures were anything to go by, and it'd only gotten worse since she'd gotten out. The blood in Hermione's veins ran cold at the thought of being on the end of Bellatrix's wand, she thought of Neville's parents. They'd been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters.

Severus saw the far away glint in Hermione's eyes and realized she must have been thinking about her friend's parents. _**'Bella really is quite the twisted bitch,'**_ he thought. Things remained quiet for a moment, and they could feel the tension in the air again. _**'What a fantastic bloody lunch conversation Severus, how could you let yourself get this carried away? Talking about Bellatrix being the mistress of the Dark Lord and her torturing people over lunch… Have my conversing skills really digressed to this point?'**_ Hermione came to and was watching Severus curiously, it almost seemed as though he were having an internal conversation. The idea made her smile, as she'd often had internal conversations with herself as well.

The smile gracing her lips pulled Severus away from the internal conversation he'd been having, by making his stomach do flips. _**'Such a beautiful smile.'**_ He'd wondered what had made her smile. As if reading his thoughts, she said "I often have internal conversations and I wondered if you did as well?" Severus's lips tipped up slightly, and he was grateful their conversation hadn't seemed to have upset her too much. "I need to finish the Wolfsbane for Lupin, would you care to help?" Hermione's face broke out into an even more brilliant smile. He felt her magic rush out to his and surround his magic in a blanket of pleasantness. He realized he wanted to make it his job to make her smile like that.

Severus stood up and offered his hand to her like the gentleman he was raised by his mother to be. They walked over to the Wolfsbane to check its' progress and see if it was ready for the next stage and it was. They worked seamlessly together for the rest of the afternoon with the goal of having the Wolfsbane potion done and ready for Lupin who would be due back from the field this evening. Hermione had reapplied her glamours; she wasn't ready to reveal herself to the outside world just yet. She also didn't want to be caught by surprise; if someone had come down to check on them. After all she hadn't gone upstairs to bed last night. Not that Ginny would have been that surprised or told on her. She would have thought of a cover as to why Hermione was missing this morning/afternoon.

Lupin had been tasked by Albus to try and convince the werewolves that the Dark Lord's promises to get them rights would be empty. Last time around they hadn't been able to convince them. Severus had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't go any better this time either. Even the slightest possibility for them, that they wouldn't be treated as second class citizens would be worth it for them, he knew. The side of the light had nothing to offer them, because they relied on telling the truth and were still counting on the Ministry of Magic to make the changes. Whereas Voldemort didn't care who he lied to and had already intended on overthrowing the Ministry of Magic and being the puppet master of whomever he put in charge.

They were just finishing up as dinner came around and the door to the basement from the house opened. They could hear light quiet footsteps coming down the stairs, Severus recognized Lupin's gait. "Hermione, I forgot you were going to be here this summer," Lupin exclaimed happily. "Remus," Hermione exclaimed happily, and she ran over and wrapped her arms around the older man. Severus felt a stab in his chest at how she'd referred to him by his first name, then she'd proceeded to run over and threw her arms around him. He suddenly felt the urge to walk over rip her away from Lupin and hex him repeatedly. _**'I am her professor and she's friends with the werewolf. He's no longer her professor, like I am right now, and he has clearly given her the right to call him by his given name. It's nothing more and I have no reason to feel jealous' 'But you are' 'Yes I am aware that my feelings are betraying me at the moment, thank you very much!'**_

Severus sneered, he knew that Hermione was a tactile person. She was like that with all her friends, however he couldn't help himself from feeling slightly miffed at the fact that he couldn't be included in that yet. She'd expressed her interest in calling him by his given name, and she'd spent most of her summer with him. She wanted to apprentice under him, so he had no reason to feel threatened, yet he did. Deep down he knew it was probably due to Remus being a part of the Marauder gang that liked to torment his existence as a child. He didn't like the fact that she was on a first name basis with one of them. He knew she didn't know their history though, and she'd only known Remus as an adult, not as the teenager that sat back and passively took part in his tormenting.

"Severus I cannot thank you enough, the fact that you still make this for me even though I no longer reside at Hogwarts makes this time of the month so much easier for me." Severus gave a passive uninterested look but replied "Of course Remus, knowing that you take this potion, helps me sleep better when this time of the month rolls around," Severus said evenly. Severus gave Remus a knowing look and Remus flinched slightly and responded quietly, "Of course, thank you again Severus." Hermione noticed the tense exchange between the two and looked on curiously. Clearly something had happened in the past between the two. It clearly still upset Severus and Remus clearly felt responsible. She wondered what it could be but knew better than to ask. She could feel the tension in the air and looked over at Severus. His body was stiff as a board and his hands were clenched into tight into fists. After seeing this she made her way over more towards the side of the room Severus was standing on.

She walked up and stopped directly in front of him, looked up and smiled at him. He met her eyes and she could feel as the tension drained in him. He could feel himself relaxing as she came to a stop directly in front of him and the fact that she'd smiled at him. He felt the deep scowl present on his face lessen ever so slightly. Instead the look on his face became a more neutral look, one of indifference. She'd stood in between Severus and the counter now, and she reached over him to the counter on the other side of him, and felt her chest brush up against his slender form. She felt his magic rush up against hers and a tingle of excitement rolled through her. She hadn't been this close to him since tending to his wounds. She pressed herself up against him while reaching the goblet they'd pulled out for the Wolfsbane earlier that day. Once she could feel her fingers close around the goblet she looked up and saw that he'd been watching her. He hadn't moved away or flinched back, he just watched as she'd reached across him for the goblet. She met his dark glittering eyes and froze, suddenly the room felt very warm and like the air was being siphoned out. She felt her pulse begin to race and a blush creep up on her face. As she felt the blush creep up on her face, he'd raised an eyebrow and she'd been done for. She stumbled into him a bit and he caught her by her arms. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard feet shuffling slightly.

The spell between them was broken and Severus righted her on her feet and faced her towards the Wolfsbane. He remained close behind her, close enough to where his robes were touching her back as she ladled the potion into the goblet. He summoned some empty vials and began labeling the vials. He'd decided last month when he began making the Wolfsbane that he'd make enough for six others as well. So altogether they'd need 48 vials, since Hermione was ladling up Lupin's first dose. The potion needed to be taken every day, for a full week preceding the full moon. So, he'd give Lupin the other six first doses to bring back to other werewolves that wanted it. Lupin would come back the next day for the next dose and report any abnormalities to Severus, and so it would go on this way for the rest of the duration before the full moon. Severus really didn't mind all that much. He felt the more of them there were taking it, the less dangerous it would be for others.

As soon as Hermione had finished ladling the potion, she brought it over for Remus to take. Severus began filling the vials with the Wolfsbane he'd made. Severus watched Hermione as he began filling the vials with the Wolfsbane potion. "Thank you, Hermione," Remus said quietly as he carefully took the goblet from her. He smiled at her, put it up to his lips and drank it down. He grimaced at the taste and gave the empty goblet back to Hermione. Hermione cast a thorough cleansing charm on the goblet, turned and walked back over to Severus. She put the empty goblet down on the counter and turned back to face Remus. "We'll be up for dinner shortly. We're just going to finish ladling up the Wolfsbane, he made extra this time. Enough for six others, you can bring it back with you tonight." Remus' eyes widened, and he smiled "Thank you Severus! That should help me make some headway with some of them perhaps. I'll let Molly know you'll be up shortly," he said happily. With that he turned around and began his light-footed ascent up the stairs. Hermione turned back around and took another step closer to him until she was right up in front of him again, and held out her hand, it was shaking slightly.

Severus' lips quirked at her outstretched hand and he placed a vial in her hand gently, his hand brushing up against hers. She could have just as easily summoned the vial for herself. Instead she waited patiently for him to give her one, perhaps asking permission to help him he thought. Her hands closed around the vial as soon as she felt it within her fingers and she'd trapped his fingers with hers for a moment, until they slid through softly. She turned around in front of him to face the potion, but not moving away from him. They stayed close to one another and filled the vials silently. Summoning the vials, filling them and stoppering them with their magic. There was no foolish wand waving or silly incantations, just a witch and wizard who were both strong and capable of easily using wandless non-verbal magic to make their tasks easier.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: *Casts anti litigation charm, because these characters created by JK Rolling to not belong to me. *_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter; sorry if it seems a bit long. That seems to be how I've decided to divide the story up lately._

Once they were finished, they made their way quietly up to the house for dinner, Severus right behind Hermione. Thankfully no one really noticed their entrance into the kitchen, as Severus hadn't noticed his hand on Hermione's back. He'd just felt how closely she'd made sure they were pressed up against one another. He'd been able to feel her body up against him the whole way, and it'd been hard to concentrate on much else. However, thankfully Molly, Ginny, Fred, George and Tonks were all too busy setting the table to notice, and Order members were still pouring in for a meeting that was to take place later tonight. Severus had a feeling the topic of Hermione taking her NEWTS and apprenticing under some of the staff this year at Hogwarts, as well as attending some other classes was bound to come up tonight.

Suddenly he could feel Hermione's small hands grasp his and pull him gently along into the seat next to her. Just as they'd sat down a handful of knives went flying into the air. He saw Hermione twitch her hand silently under the table casting a charm to immobilize the knives. Then they went surging forward slowly to their proper place at the table. "Sorry about that," Tonks said sheepishly as she picked herself up off the floor. Tonks was notorious for accidents, Severus had no idea who had let her carry the knives over! "Thank you for that Severus," Molly smiled at him and turned to look at Tonks. Severus' face remained impassive and disinterested. Severus bumped his knee against Hermione's and smirked slightly, out of his peripheral vision he saw her flush slightly. He chuckled internally at her slip of wandless non-verbal magic.

"Tonks dear why don't you take a seat, I think we'll manage the rest." Tonks smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Right you are, sorry about that Molly. Just trying to help, I'm not sure what happened, Tonks said bashfully." She walked over to the side of the table where Hermione, Severus and Lupin were sitting, and sat down between Severus and Lupin. Hermione felt herself tense up slightly when Tonks took a seat on the other side of Severus. Fred levitated the plate of roast onto the table and took a seat opposite Hermione. George levitated the potatoes onto the table and sat next to Fred and was sitting opposite Severus. Just then Hermione could hear Ron and Harry coming down the stairs; she could hear they'd been having another conversation about Quidditch. Apparently, Harry's ban on Quidditch had been lifted and he was named captain again. Whenever she heard the two of them talking now, it was about who they thought would be nice to have on the team, and how they were going to have their work cut out for them. She wondered if Fred and George would be returning this year, after their spectacular departure at the end of last year, she didn't think so. She had wondered at their comment made towards their brother however, she knew they liked to torture him. Still there could be something to it. However, if they didn't return to finish their schooling that would mean they'd have to replace two spectacular beaters. Hermione didn't like Quidditch, but even she had to admit those two were going to be hard to replace.

Harry and Ronald entered the dining room and made their way over to the table. _**'Please let it be Harry next to me, not Ronald. Please let it be Harry!'**_ She tensed when Ron came and sat down in the chair next to hers. He was midway through putting his hand around her shoulder when Hermione scooted herself further to her left, and she was practically hanging off from her chair now. She was pressed right up against Severus, and he body was responsible for her continuation of being upright. Hermione could feel Severus' pulse race as she leaned forward in front of him to cover her moving away from attempt at personal contact. Ron's hand had landed on air instead of her shoulders. He looked at the spot where she'd been, and noticed she'd leaned forward in front of 'the bat' to grab the potatoes. Ron hadn't noticed who'd been sitting on the other side of her. Hermione was thankful leaning had worked, and that Ron hadn't said anything to her. Over the past couple of years her tolerance of him had been waning, and she had become increasingly irritated with him. For his part he hadn't noticed and had become quite taken with her. The dunderheads had finally noticed she was female, and she was not impressed. They were like brothers to her, albeit Ronald was a bit more of an annoying brother.

Molly Weasley had finally gotten everything on the table and many of the other Order members had just arrived and had begun to make their way into the dining room. Tonight, the number of people over for dinner had been somewhat larger, because of the meeting later. The table and the dining room had been magically enlarged, even Albus had shown up for dinner (which didn't happen very often). Even magically enlarged the table still felt crowded, and things were constantly being levitated across the table in one direction or the other for people.

"Tonks dear would you mind passing me the potatoes," Albus asked innocently? "Oh yes of course," she replied happily, people didn't usually call on her to pass things! Everyone knew Tonks was renowned for her clumsiness, and therefore didn't ask for her help with things if they could avoid it. Tonks attempted to levitate the potatoes over from in front of Severus to her left by Albus and had knocked over her wine glass. It began trickling towards the edge of the table and Severus scooted himself and his chair to his right (coincidentally closer to Hermione). "Wotcher, Severus sorry 'bout that," Tonks exclaimed with an embarrassed yet amused look on her face! "That's alright my dear, I'm sure Severus is alright." Albus' chuckled lowly and his eyes were twinkling madly. Severus aimed a scowl towards Albus, but it faltered and turned into surprise instead.

Midway through his scowl he realized that his hand had been getting warm, and the fabric underneath his fingers was soft and silky. Not at all like the crushed velvet of the chairs they sat upon; he liked the feel of it between his fingers and began to make a small rubbing motion against the fabric for a moment. That is until he could feel the heart next to him racing and heard a slight little sound to the right of him. It was soft enough that he didn't think anyone else had heard it, but he still had, and he knew whom it belonged to. He looked over and saw that his hand hadn't been on the side of his chair like he'd thought. It had instead landed on Hermione's thigh. Hermione for her part hadn't moved, she could feel a blush coming to her face though. Severus tried to pull his hand back to his own lap quickly and discreetly. He knew he hadn't been discreet enough though, the old man had noticed, and was smiling madly. He knew the twins had noticed something had happened as well, they were watching Albus discreetly with curiosity.

When it came time for dessert Molly cleaned the dishes with a quick charm, so they were ready for dessert, and vanished dinner into the kitchen. She'd put the left overs away later when dinner was done. She'd brought out her violet gelato for dessert tonight, it was Hermione's favorite. Hermione began to salivate at the thought of digging into that wonderful cold dessert. She couldn't wait to have that wonderful cold creaminess swirling around inside her mouth. While she picked at dinner tonight; she was very excited for dessert! This was something she couldn't resist! When it appeared in front of her, her eyes lit up with excitement, and she wiggled in her seat ever so slightly. Everyone complimented Molly on her skills in the kitchen and dug in to dessert.

While it seemed like everyone else was focused on their own dessert and conversations; Severus couldn't help but watch Hermione out of his peripheral vision. He noticed she hadn't eaten much at dinner tonight, and it made him nervous. However, now he watched as Hermione took a fair-sized spoonful and brought it into her mouth and closed her eyes. Once inside her mouth she let it rest in her mouth for a moment while the gelato melted between the spoon and her tongue. She let out a little sigh, pulled the spoon out of her mouth. She dug the spoon back down into the bowl and got another scoop of gelato. This time he watched as the spoon made it inside her mouth, and she sucked on the spoon a bit. She then proceeded to let out a quiet little noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Severus had to exercise a large amount of self-control in order to not place his hand back on her thigh. He had to adjust his pants slightly and occlude to control his responses to the woman next to him, but his eyes never really left her. The little noise had also caught Fred and George's attention, and they smirked to one another. Albus' eyes hadn't really ever left the man and woman; he wanted to watch the fruits of his labor this summer, and so far, they were paying off quite nicely. Hermione and Severus hadn't noticed they were being watched like they normally would. Hermione was quite focused on the gelato in front of her, and Severus had become enraptured by Hermione's enjoyment of dessert.

Severus didn't feel himself leaning towards her until he'd bumped shoulders with her. Hermione looked up at Severus spoon still in her mouth and pulled the spoon out slowly, savoring the gelato that had been attached. She put the spoon back into her bowl and looked at Severus. She leaned over him and looked in his bowl. It was still full he hadn't touched his. _**'How can he not like gelato?'**_ "Do you not like gelato?" Severus swallowed "I haven't tried it yet," his voice came out a bit husky. She smiled at him "you should try some, it's divine," she replied sluggishly. Severus immediately picked up a spoonful of gelato and brought it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet taste. _**'It is rather good, but I think I like watching her eat it more.'**_ He knew it was wrong, she was still his student technically, up until she passed her NEWTS. He couldn't bother to care at the moment though. He opened his eyes to see her watching him for his reaction. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed the bowl in front of her.

Her eyes lit up at the offer to finish his. She smiled and said cheekily, "your loss." Severus' lips tipped up a bit and he quietly replied "perhaps." He pretended to be disinterested, and continued discreetly watching her, he hadn't moved back to his original position. He could still feel her shoulder and her magic rushing up against his, the feeling was exquisite! For Fred and George's part they were giving one another looks of disbelief. The twins looked at Albus and could see him discreetly looking at the pair as well. When they saw him smiling to himself and that his eyes were twinkling, they decided they wouldn't say anything. The headmaster obviously knew and couldn't be bothered to care, so why should they say something. They thought it was a bit weird though admittedly.

After dinner the 'kids' were pushed to find something else to do and the Order left for the meeting that was taking place in the formal dining room. Now that Fred and George had left Hogwarts, they'd been invited by Dumbledore to join the Order earlier in the summer. While the others made their way, upstairs Hermione made her way down into the basement where the lab and all of Severus' books were. She decided she'd start working on her revision schedule in her planner. She'd color code, use stickers etc. to get herself organized the way she liked. She'd start with revising for Potions and Arithmancy since those would take the longest, and she'd be apprenticing in those subjects. Then she'd make her way through the other subjects like: Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

Meanwhile up in the dining room Albus took it upon himself to inform the Order that they'd decided it would be best that Hermione took her NEWTS early and she chose to apprentice under some professors at Hogwarts for the last two years of her education. At first there was outrage that she was too young for such a thing, and usually that was done after completion of one's schooling. Albus explained with Hermione's use of the time turner during school (that had been given to her during her third year) that she was going to be turning 20 in September. Fred and George gave each other looks of impressed astonishment at this. Not only was Hermione older than they were now, but that also meant that she'd abused the time turner quite a lot. They didn't think she'd had it in her, they congratulated one another for their influence on the little swot and wiped fake tears off one another's cheeks. This had earned them a hearty chuckle from a smiling Dumbledore.

Naturally the next question had been what subjects Hermione had chosen to apprentice in and thankfully Severus thought, the old man had told them they'd have to ask Hermione for that information. He just needed to inform the Order (namely Kingsley and Tonks) that he'd have to arrange for her to take her NEWTS early. Kingsley and Tonks looked at one another briefly and nodded to Dumbledore letting him know they'd make sure it stayed quiet. Not that the ministry would question Dumbledore's actions at Hogwarts after last year's catastrophe. He'd been offered the position of Minister of Magic again, after Fudge resigned, he'd declined once again. So, Rufus Scrimgeour the next logical person in line for the position had taken on the responsibility. Dumbledore remained adamant that he had no interest in being Minister of Magic. He was quite happy at Hogwarts as meddling headmaster, and 'meddle he did.'

Albus looked a little annoyed that the people around him were still in uproar over the situation and wouldn't let him explain. They were adamant that Hermione still needed to continue her schooling. Suddenly, he felt a familiar magic enter the room and work its way through the hostile people. Their eyes began to dilate and glaze slightly. Their voices calmed and eventually silenced until they were just standing there. Albus looked to his right where Severus and Minerva were clearly standing remaining unaffected just as he had been. _**'She's clearly gotten precise control over some of her abilities.'**_ He smiled while Severus smirked back at him and Minerva looked at him in confusion.

Once he spoke to them after they'd calmed; he told them that Hermione would indeed be continuing her studies. She just wouldn't be a traditional student. There was no point when she clearly wasn't a traditional student to begin with, and now it was even more pronounced. Minerva looked a little unnerved that this had been sprung upon her. She looked to Severus for support, but Severus just pinched the bridge of his nose, threw up his hands in a 'it's Albus, what can you do' kind of way. Minerva shook her head and told Albus she'd inform the rest of the staff. Albus looked at her and told her they'd talk when they got back to the school and things would become clear. She nodded grateful that he wasn't just going to leave her hanging and that an explanation had been planned. Severus looked to Albus curiously and Albus told him quietly that he'd send a letter to Hermione tomorrow morning explaining his plans for her this year in more detail. Severus nodded his head and left it at that. He was grateful that the information was coming, and he knew things might change slightly after a discussion between Albus and Minerva.

Minerva was the only one who could reel Albus' antics in slightly. She had great respect for the man, he knew. He also knew however that Minerva took shite from no one, not even Albus. If Minerva thought that Albus was being a 'right git' as she sometimes called him, she voiced it to him. Severus wasn't afraid of her, but he certainly tried his best not to cross her. Now that didn't mean they didn't prank one another and get on one another's nerves. No, they often did that, and it was amuse Albus and the rest of the staff to no end! He just wouldn't want to piss her the bloody fuck off. He'd leave that to Albus, the meddling git deserved what he got, if he'd been stupid enough to irritate his Deputy Headmistress. Lucky for Albus that bloody woman seemed to be made of patience. He often thought of how long lionesses would wait for their prey in the tall grass and stalk them before going in for the kill. He smirked at the mental image that brought up of Minerva and Albus.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N:_ _Ugh, I've been so sick this winter. We're about to get another storm here and I am ready for some warm sunshine. As always, the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me. I just like to play in the sandbox when I have the time. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!_

By the time Severus came out of the meeting the sun had long since set, yet he still wondered if Hermione would be downstairs waiting for him. He wanted to do a bit of reading before bed, so he made his way swiftly downstairs into the lab. He was half hoping that Hermione would still be downstairs waiting for him. The other half of him hoped that she was upstairs resting, because she'd been through a lot in the past few days. As he crossed the threshold into the basement, he could still sense her magic downstairs. It reached out to his and caressed it, and his stomach was rolling with pleasure once again. He supposed that this was Hermione's way of being tactile without really doing so with him. From the way her magic reacted with his, he could sense she was asleep or reading (as it was slow moving and calm). Severus walked downstairs and found her snuggled up in her chair with her eyes closed, she had a notebook on her lap and a quill in her hand. Her fingers were stained in ink, because she'd fallen asleep with the quill in her hand. She'd been working on her revision schedule her tiny scrawl and color-coded notes screamed organization and beauty. He smirked and took the notebook and quill from her gently. He put them carefully on the table beside her chair, so that she would be able to access them easily enough later in the morning.

He summoned the black fleece blanket she'd used to cover him the night before, and he draped it over her small form carefully. He knew he should probably wake her and send her off to bed, but he'd walk her upstairs in a little while. He knew it was selfish to keep her with him for a little while longer instead of sending her on her way, but she was still getting sleep downstairs in this chair. So really, she wasn't losing rest whether he woke her now or a few hours from now. He looked down at the woman who took such good care of him the night before and wondered for a moment how they'd gotten to this point. _**'Albus, what are you really up to?'**_

Severus walked over the bookshelf, pulled out an old potions tome that delved into the properties of aconite, and returned to his chair to read by the fire for a little while before turning in for the night. They stayed there like that for a while, but eventually Hermione woke. She smiled sleepily as she smelled the eucalyptus, spearmint, old parchment, ink and musk. She opened her eyes and watched Severus reading for a moment. He had just ducked his head back down as he'd seen her eyes begin to open. His voice caught in his throat for a moment, but eventually he spoke. His voice came out low and a little gruff. "I saw your schedule, we can begin the revision for your Potions NEWT later this morning after getting some sleep, if you like," he said without looking up. She nodded and replied quietly, "Yes, I'd like that, thank you." She'd been rather pleased to find that he'd let her sleep and had even summoned the blanket she'd covered him with the night before.

She heard him make what sounded like an affirmative noise. Hermione stood up and wrapped the blanket around her and inhaled deeply. Severus watched her with a curious expression on his face. He closed his book and put it on the side table, as they really should make their way upstairs and get some sleep. He stood up and began placing his wards for the evening. When he was done they walked over towards the stairs. Hermione first, the blanket still wrapped around her, with Severus right behind her. When they got to the main floor they stopped and Severus warded the door as well, after that they continued upstairs. He walked her up to the room she shared with Ginny this time and bid her goodnight before going back down to his own room. Sleep came to her easily while wrapped up in the blanket containing his scent.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, it was to a bright light shining against her eyelids, which was rather unnerving since she usually woke up in the dark. She didn't feel anyone close by that would indicate the source of the light against her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, she realized it had been sunlight. She looked over to where Ginny slept, the four-poster was empty. _**'How long have I been asleep? What time is it?'**_ Hermione cast _Tempus_ and saw that it was half past nine in the morning! She jumped out of bed and got herself ready for the day in a flash. She'd chosen a deep crimson shirt and jeans in her haste to ready herself. She didn't want to waste anymore daylight than she had already. She hadn't slept in that late since before coming of age last year. Even though she felt she'd slept well and didn't experience her normal nightmares she still felt tired. She clearly wasn't up to par, which meant that night must have taken more out of her than she'd originally assumed.

She flew quickly yet quietly down the stairs and continued like this all the way down to the lab. She saw red blurs on her way down curiously peering after her from what she saw while running past it had been Fred and George. They had curious expressions on their faces as she was running by, but she didn't stop to ponder it. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw him smirking at her. "Sleep well," Hermione looked puzzled at him, and didn't notice how her curls were flying out everywhere. She usually had it contained in a bun, plait or pony by the time he saw her, but it was obvious this was what she looked like first thing in the morning. He certainly didn't mind seeing her like this, if he were honest with himself. "That came for you," he said pointing a long slim finger to the letter from Albus on the counter.

Hermione walked over stepped up to the counter and tore open the note from the headmaster hastily. Severus walked up behind her and read the missive from over her shoulder with a curious expression. He knew it'd be from Albus and that he'd be privy to the information as Albus had said he'd find out what Albus and Minerva would discuss today. The missive explained the tentative schedule Albus had set out for her. Hermione had a week to study for her Potions NEWT, which would be scheduled at the end of this coming week. Then she'd have another week to study for her Arithmancy NEWT, which would be scheduled at the end of that week. She could then train with Severus at Hogwarts and take her DADA NEWT as well if she liked. She didn't have to take all her NEWTS, but Albus explained he thought she might as well take most of them. That would make it easier for her to focus on her apprenticeship duties this upcoming school year.

She would be free to be more of a TA for the teachers this year in Potions, Arithmancy and DADA. She would be considered a part of the staff. She would therefore be expected to eat with the staff, attend meetings and do rounds with other professors, as well as help with Hogsmeade trips, planning events etc. She knew that would make this year very different for her, and she couldn't help but feel excited for the changes coming her way. She'd need to figure out a way to keep her time-turner. She wasn't quite ready to give that up, and she knew she'd have to be sly about it if Severus knew she had it.

Severus leaned forward, took a deep breath and got a nose full of parchment, violets, coconut and ink. He went to pinch the bridge of his nose, he ended up with a handful of curls instead, they were so soft, but his fingers were stuck. It was then that Hermione realized that she hadn't put her hair up yet. _**'Oh merlin, it must be a rats nest!'**_ She carefully turned around, but Severus' hand was stuck in her curls and he'd been pulled forward. They bumped into one another and Severus froze. She looked up at him and smiled "Sorry I guess I forgot about my hair." "Indeed," he smirked at her. They stood there like that for a moment and then Severus used a wandless nonverbal spell to untangle her hair from his fingers.

He didn't step back but looked down at the parchment in her hand. "So, you have a week to study," he sighed. He knew she wasn't going to take that very well and he'd have to help her realize she'd be fine. "Yes, that doesn't give me much time does it? What if I'm not prepared? What if I fail, then I won't be able to study under you? What if I let everyone down?" Hermione paced side to side in front of him, brushing his robes as she passed him. He grabbed her and faced her to him, "Do you truly think that he'd schedule your NEWTS so soon and practically back to back if he didn't think you were ready?" She hesitantly shook her head no and felt the coil of nerves that had been building as she read the letter lessen slightly.

He smirked and said slowly, "Are you going to tell me that you don't know how to make every potion that I would normally teach in the Hogwarts curriculum, along with some others I'd wager, from memory?" She shook her head no again and he brushed his thumb along her shoulder slowly. "I didn't think so, you are ready to take your NEWT now. You and I both know it, we'll take the week for you to revise, but you know everything you need to, and you know it." She blushed and wouldn't meet his eyes. "One of the benefits of taking your NEWT at the ministry and having it scheduled by Albus, is you won't have to wait for the result," he smirked at her. She beamed at him and rushed to hug him, quickly remembering that he was still her professor she quickly back tracked. "Sorry," she said quietly. He ignored the comment and turned away from her to stride in the opposite direction. "Let's start your revision," he said smoothly. She nodded grateful that he overlooked her slip up and acted as though it hadn't occurred.

The first thing Hermione had to do was adjust her color-coded schedule and make goals and new deadlines for herself. Over the next week they revised thoroughly. Severus quizzed her at random on the correct ingredients for different potions, and the procedures on making the potions as well as what would happen if an ingredient were added incorrectly or prepared incorrectly. He asked her how she would fix the potion in order to correct the mishap. He had her make many different potions and often tried to trip her up by asking her if she was sure that was the ingredient, the correct temperature etc. One day he mislabeled almost every ingredient container in the lab, trying to catch her up. She didn't slip up though, and she went by what was in the jar rather than what it was labeled. She just smirked when she found what he'd done. Hermione made sure to meditate in the moonlight every night that week, and she was more than ready on Saturday morning when the day of her NEWT arrived. He'd volunteered to take her to the Ministry for her NEWT and no one questioned the surly potions master.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: No triggers this chapter. It's just her examination, and there shouldn't be any triggers for a while. So, everyone should be safe for the next few chapters. Anti-litigation charm: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe._

Once they arrived at the Ministry of Magic, he presented his wand at the counter and received a ticket for it. He explained to the blonde at the desk that she'd need her wand for her examination, and they moved on at a brisk pace. Severus didn't want to be too slow about it, because people knew Hermione due to her association with Potter and he didn't want any trouble before she was able to complete her NEWT. As it was Kingsley and Tonks had been able to keep things quiet it would seem, but he didn't want to take any chances. He walked her to the room where she'd be taking her NEWT and when she entered the room, he proceeded to the waiting area for visitors. Since Hermione was taking her NEWT in the same room people also obtained their masteries, he knew there was a viewing area. He walked up and looked through the glass from above. He paced back and forth slightly nervous that they'd be found before it was over.

Hermione had been asked to remove her glamours upon entering the room and was scribbling away at the parchment. She wouldn't be recognizable with her glamours off if someone were to enter the room, but her name was on the examination, so the quicker this could be done the better off they'd be. As it was, she was flying through her examination just like he knew she would. When she'd finished with the written portion the person administering the NEWT asked her if she wanted a break since normally the practical would be scheduled a few hours later. Hermione shook her head know and the old man smiled and led her to the lab she'd be working from a little further forward in the room. It was closer to the viewing window.

The old man administering Hermione's NEWT smiled up at Severus and gave him a knowing look. He'd recognized the old man immediately, but he wasn't sure that Hermione would. A very prestigious potions master (a member from his guild) was presiding over Hermione's examination. It was clear that word had gotten out to them that a student at Hogwarts was taking their NEWT a year early, and a knot began to form in his stomach. _**'It's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord knows. We need to have a plan ready and waiting.'**_ He watched as Hermione worked her way seamlessly around the foreign lab. She cut, sliced, diced skinned her ingredients with precision and grace. Her potion was made to perfection, he knew it from there, as he expected nothing less from her. She was a wonder to watch in the lab the way she moved with such fluidity and grace that came with practice and experience that a normal student going into sixth year would not have.

He watched with pride as the potion master below examined her behavior in such a foreign environment and the quality of her potion. It seemed that the potion master presiding over her NEWT was stunned with how she behaved in the lab and the quality of her completed potion. It was one thing for a student to take their examination a year early, but to have another perform as she did was a rare instance indeed. He looked up at Severus with an astonished expression, but Severus smirked at him. He knew part of the reason the master was so taken aback was because Hermione was so young, but another part of it was also because she was a woman. The potions field was a boy's club so to speak. There were very few potions mistresses out there and there were none in Britain. Hermione would be the first, although probably not necessarily the youngest with the rate she was using her time turner. He wondered if she'd used it over the summer.

"An Outstanding Miss Granger and let me say it was a pleasure to preside over your examination. It is quite clear we can expect great things from you, are you planning for a mastery in potions?" Hermione's eyes widened and a smile lit up her features. "Thank you, yes I am planning on masteries in Potions, Arithmancy and Healing." The master's eyes widened, and he broke out into a wide smile and laughed at her. "Are you bonded to a Potions Master yet my dear? I do know some masters who might be looking to take on someone such as yourself." Hermione smiled at him, "Oh yes, I'm going to study under the best in Britain, Master Severus Snape."

Hermione's smile widened and her eyes found him. He knew from the look on the master's face below that she'd told him, she'd be apprenticing under himself. He felt a feeling a pleasure move through him and knew he had a smug expression on his face. He also knew they'd be back for her mastery soon enough. Given the expression on the master's face below they'd give her hard time in her mastery exam, because she was a female. He knew they'd give her a hard time of getting her mastery. He'd prepare her though, and it would be as unforgettable as her NEWT had been, if not more so.

He met her outside the room she'd been tested in "So you received a T then," he asked? Hermione pretended to be offended by gasping at him. He raised an eyebrow, "no perhaps an Acceptable then," he continued. She smirked at him and then elbowed him in the side. He mocked scowled, "Well are you going to leave your potions professor waiting in anticipation," he asked? "You're not my professor anymore Severus, I got an Outstanding and you know it," she exclaimed haughtily. "Five points from Gryffindor for over familiarity Hermione." She stopped in her stride forward. She gasped at his audacity and replied. "Ten points from Slytherin for cheek Severus, I earned the right, in case you've forgotten Severus."

Severus froze and then chuckled slightly tipped his lips up slightly. "You're quite the brazen little lioness, aren't you? Let's go to Hogwarts and give the meddling old man the news in person. He ought to know who was presiding over your examination, and that news will spread quickly" Severus said. Hermione looked up at him with a curious expression on her face, but she knew she'd find out soon enough. So, with that he offered his arm out to his new apprentice and escorted her from the ministry. When they got outside Hermione boldly wrapped her arms around Severus' person and disapparated them before he could protest.

They'd apparated right onto the grounds of Hogwarts in front of the doors of the school. Severus had frozen stiff, as he'd been taken by surprise. Hermione had become quite bold in the short span of time she'd spent with him. He had to remind himself that she'd changed and was in fact, not the student who he'd assumed to know that sat in his classroom. He was reminded of that fact when he looked down and saw that she'd removed her glamours. She batted her eyelashes at him, smirked at his stunned reaction, and then took off quickly into the castle like the lioness she was.

Severus stood there stunned for a moment and then smirked. He took off after her, he'd catch up to her quickly. He knew all the shortcuts and he had much longer legs than she did. Sure enough a few turns into corridors not permitted by the students and some help from the castle he caught up with her quickly and was walking with her once again to the head master's office. The gargoyle moved aside as soon as they'd reached it. Hermione smirked and Severus rolled his eyes, he'd known they were there as soon as they'd entered the wards. They made their way up the circular staircase, Hermione first and Severus right behind her.

Albus was smiling when they entered the office and he closed the door behind them. "Lemon drop," he offered them. A chorus of no was his answer and that made his eyes twinkle. "So, my dear, how was your first NEWT," he asked innocently. Before Hermione could respond Severus said with slight venom in his voice "It went well, as you well know Albus. That's not the main point of his visit though." Hermione looked up at Severus with curiosity. "Ah, so word spread more quickly than I'd anticipated then? Who presided over her examination?" Albus asked seemingly somewhat amused.

Severus stepped up behind Hermione, "Blackthorn presided over her NEWT old man. Bloody fucking Blackthorn! The twisted, misogynistic, old wanker!" Hermione looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes a little wide with concern for his reaction to the person presiding over her examination. He felt a surge in his magic as he noticed her expression to what he'd said. He felt the need to reassure and protect her, so he placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, trying to assure her it would be fine. No harm would come to her under his watchful eyes. He knew Hermione was strong in her own right and she knew that too, but Hermione also knew what some people in the world were capable of. Thus far they still didn't know the extent of her magic, and there would be those out there that would be after it once news got out about her and her oddities.

' _ **The bloody old bastard is still fucking smiling while a fucking known supporter of the Dark Lord just presided over her NEWT. The Dark Lord already knows. I'm surprised I haven't been summoned already. For Merlin's sake Albus, we need to have a plan ready.'**_ Albus looked at him his eyes twinkling and smile in place. "My boy everything will be fine. I can see the wheels moving in your head already. Tom will be very interested in our Hermione here, and will want you to keep a close eye on her. What better way than for you to be her master? We'll just have to make sure we word her apprenticeship contract very carefully."

Severus had been pressed right up against Hermione's back and she could feel him let out a breath he'd apparently been holding. She also felt some of the previous tension in his magic dissipate. Her magic had been reaching out and running itself along his to comfort and soothe his anxiety at the situation they'd found themselves in. It'd been clear he'd held all his frustration inside himself until he could let it out on the headmaster. He must have been occluding, because she hadn't been able to see any nervousness in him while they were at the ministry.

"Indeed," said Severus in a deadly calm voice. She could feel his frustration in his magic at having been left out of what had clearly been the headmaster's plan all along. Suddenly she squared her shoulders, smiled at Albus and her eyes took on a slight twinkle. "Perhaps it would have been easier had we known what you had planned to tell Lord Snake face about my apprenticeships in the beginning headmaster? Especially since you knew I wanted to apprentice under Severus, whom is a spy within his ranks. After all, if we know your plan, then we can act accordingly and avoid any missteps. So that we would not do something, say, out of character, on accident of course and spoil said plans," Hermione mused.

Severus raised his eyebrow at the name 'Lord Snake face,' and was stunned at her statement to Albus. Clearly, she'd held more of herself back from them than they'd realized. She'd even taken Albus by surprise with her statement by the look on his face. Albus' eyes twinkled, but they'd dimmed slightly at Hermione's antagonistic response to him. He knew it'd been a result of Severus' discomfort at being kept out of the loop of information.

He was slightly concerned about her response. He noticed a darkening and an iciness in her eyes for a moment that was aimed towards him. Then as quick as it came it was gone, and he'd brushed it aside for the time being. He just decided he'd have to be more careful around them, but namely Miss Granger. Their bond hadn't even been formed yet, and he knew they'd be a strong force to be reckoned with. He had no intention of being on the receiving end of such force. "Quite right my dear it would be a shame and point taken. Now on to other matters…"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I've enjoyed creating this Hermione full of mysteries and surprises along the way. The way that she comes out always surprises me sometimes. I really don't know where this came from haha. Anyways, here's another one for you. Casts Anti-litigation charm: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe._

Albus told them he'd like them to remain at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer so that Hermione could revise for Arithmancy NEWT and train for the DADA one as well. He'd told them it would give her time to get settled into her apprentice quarters. Severus and Hermione shared a look of slight exasperation at Albus' surprise of staying at Hogwarts and her training under Severus for the DADA NEWT. Hermione hadn't even said anything about it yet, she raised her eyebrow at the headmaster's antics and sighed. Albus smiled genially and promised that today's surprises were the last he had for them, for a while at least.

"Fine old man, have it your way, but your plans had best not come back and bite me in the arse!" Severus exclaimed. He rose to leave addressing Hermione, "Tea and then we'll begin your revision for DADA," Severus asked Hermione? "Tea sounds lovely Severus! Albus, until next time, stay out of trouble will you," Hermione said with a strange smile and nodded her head to the right of Albus slightly as if paying notice to someone else in the room. However, the only other presence visible was Fawkes who was pretending to be asleep on his perch. Albus chuckled at her use of his name, "Hermione, Severus until next time. I hope you both have a lovely evening." With that Hermione and Severus left Albus' office one right after the other with barely any space between them.

As they left Severus wondered at Hermione's use of the headmasters first name, but then he knew that there had been many secrets that had been kept the year before. He wondered just what was going on between the two of them. He knew he'd have to approach the topic with care in order to get anything out of Hermione. He knew there had to be more to their interactions than met they eye. Perhaps Hermione knew more of Albus than she let on, or perhaps there had been an altercation between them in the past year. Severus couldn't quite place what he'd felt between them, but he knew there was something.

Albus reversed the disillusionment on his Deputy Headmistress and partner. He chuckled at her impression of a fish out of water. "Quite the pair aren't they Min?" Minerva's head swiveled between his face and the door on a loop, "Oooo what happened to the sweet little innocent Hermione that came into this castle her first year Albus? She's almost as bad as you now! How did I not see it, and her appearance? How did I not notice the glamours, her change in diet, her sleep schedule, her aging using the time turner? On top of that she acknowledged me, so does that mean disillusionment charms have no effect in her presence?" Minerva asked. She'd taken to gaping at the door, wondering how she could have missed all the signs. She took a deep sigh and shook her head "You're right though you old meddling coot. They're perfect for one another." Minerva looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm willing to bet she'd give you a run for your money if you test her patience and play with the boy too much though," Minerva said smugly. Her little lioness was growing into quite the woman and she felt very proud.

In the hallway below Severus had been escorting Hermione quietly down to his chambers. As soon as Hermione knew they were out of earshot she spoke. "She was in there you know, listening to the meeting. They were expecting us, not that I'm surprised at all that she was there. It was only a matter of time, and I've been lucky to keep it to myself for as long as I had," Hermione said quietly.

"Indeed," he said quietly. He was a little surprised that she'd sensed Minerva's magic too, yet she hadn't said anything. She was growing into her magic quite nicely, and he was looking forward to training her this year. He'd train her in potions yes, but he'd also train her in Defense against the Dark Arts and Occlumency if she hadn't already mastered it. He knew it was a possibility since she'd know of his poor attempt at training Potter the year before.

After a short while they made their way to what appeared to be a dead end in the dungeons with a tapestry affixed to the wall. Severus kept hold of Hermione's arm and led her straight through the wall, past the entrance of his private quarters. Hermione shivered as the magic of his wards ran over her. She felt the warm tingle of his magic, and her cheeks flushed. Severus smirked at her reaction and assumed she'd been nervous. "Alright Granger, that's just the private entrance. There's also one from my office, and since my office is connected to my classroom, they're all really interconnected," he said flatly.

Hermione took in her surroundings and smiled. The walls were covered with books! The room was decorated in a variety of colors, reds, greens, blues and a deeper marigold type yellow. _**'How interesting they're Hogwarts colors, but they're from every house. It's not primarily a Slytherin décor, I wonder if it's to keep things on a more neutral ground for guests.'**_ She couldn't picture Severus caring about neutrality, and assumed he'd like to keep his guests guessing and on edge. Perhaps that's what it would accomplish, since no one would assume the potion master's quarters would look anything remotely like this. Severus watched Hermione's reaction to his quarters feeling a bit exposed. She seemed to have caught on to the reason for his neutral color scheme, and he found that she seemed as amused as he was with the choice. However, he did also find he liked the neutrality of it as well.

He watched as her eyes found the books once again and then different doors around the room. The door to his bedroom, the door to his office, the door to his private lab. Suddenly another door began to appear as the room stretched itself to accommodate another opening. Severus pulled Hermione to him tightly, and immediately pulled out his wand. He took a defensive mode. He backed them into the corner they were near, he pushed her behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: So, I promised to drop little hints here and there as to what/who Hermione was and there are a couple of hints in this chapter. Casts anti-litigation charm: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe._

"Severus," Hermione said lowly as to not startle him anymore than he already had been. "Hermione," he intoned trying keep her behind him. After all doors didn't just randomly appear in his quarters every day, even at a magical place such as Hogwarts. He had wards strong enough to keep Albus out of his rooms for a few hours at least. Hermione peeked under his arm and looked at the wards she could see surrounding the strange new door. Severus looked down at her half amused and half annoyed that she'd circumvented him. "Severus, the wards on that door were created by the castle I recognize the castle's signature from here. It's a mix of the house colors," Hermione said evenly.

She often thought it reflected the founders and their magic that helped build Hogwarts. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _**'I should have known, bloody omniscient castle'**_ "Meddling castle, she's a female apprentice," Severus said slowly. He looked at her carefully, waiting for the explosion, discomfort and disgust at the idea. Hermione could feel the tension and nerves rolling off from the tall man in front of her.

"Brilliant," she squeezed him around the middle and ran under his arm and excitedly to the door of her new quarters! Severus stood stock still, stunned by her reaction and then pleased that she had taken it so well. It was traditional apprentice quarters, but since he was a man and she a woman, he wasn't sure it'd go over well. She could have just as easily been placed with Septima, he wondered what the old man or castle was up to. He shook his head and walked over to join her in front of the ornate door. The door itself was a dark exotic wood and had several protection runes inlaid in the door. There were also elemental runes carved into the door. _**'Curious, just how omniscient is this bloody castle.'**_ Severus smirked and was slightly wary of the castle and just how much it knew of its inhabitants. Hermione knelt and stroked the carvings on the door reverently. The door opened slowly at her caress and they entered.

He looked in and saw the opulence of the room and its furniture. This room appealed to the senses. The carpeting was a soft cream elegant shag carpeting and the walls were a slate gray except for the wall the fireplace was on, which was a deep maroon. The ceiling had been enchanted like that of the Great Hall to reflect the sky outside. Severus shook his head at that and continued his peruse of her rooms. Near her fireplace was a deep blue velvet chaise with gold and silver satin pillows, and her bed coverings were velvet and the color of emerald. The room smelled of lavender and chamomile and it was very relaxing.

He looked to the left and saw the door to what her bathroom must be, and then turned around to find Hermione behind him. She had been preoccupied by the little alcove to the right which lead to some stairs that descended deeper into the castle and glowed a glimmering blue. He saw Hermione caressing the wall and guessed that the stairs descended to the Black Lake. He shook his head at the castle's antics towards his new apprentice. _**'Someone's in a doting mood I see…'**_ Hermione had an expression of awe on her face. Clearly the castle was angling to get her attention, but just what it wanted with her he wasn't sure yet. _**'Perhaps you don't intend her to leave now that she's here and awakened to her true form.'**_ Severus wondered then just what the castle would be willing to do in order to keep Hermione within its depths.

Then he'd remembered _**'she was a hat stall, quite a long one actually.'**_ Severus raised an eyebrow "What made you decide on Gryffindor," he asked her curious? "I didn't, I couldn't decide between them. Eventually it said that it knew I'd do well in all of them, but that Gryffindor would serve me the best," Hermione said carefully.

Before he'd begun to get to know her over the summer Severus would have been surprised to find the hat had considered putting her in his house, but now nothing would seem to surprise him when dealing with Hermione. Severus knew that every student had all attributes that every house coveted. It was what stood out the most in them that made them get placed in a house. Hermione was muggle born, and that alone should have been enough reason for the hat to not even consider placing her in Slytherin with those pure blood supremacists, yet it did. _**'Could it have seen her as she is that early on, to consider it worth it. What could make it even consider it would be worth the risk?'**_ He told himself he'd ask the hat about Hermione's hat stall one day. A humming brought him out of his thoughts back into reality.

He looked up and became transfixed by the sight of Hermione walking around her new bedroom. _**'Her bedroom, you're in her bedroom… where's the sitting room, usually there's a sitting room in between? Bloody meddling castle probably decided we'd share my sitting room.'**_ He'd been taken by surprise of the opulence of the room that he didn't even take time to consider that he'd been standing in her bedroom. She was walking around at the walls in her room running her fingers along the tomes that were incased in built in bookshelves all around her room. _**'It must be a change to not have all her books packed in her trunk anymore. Now they're out on display where she could look at them and feel them.'**_ Hermione was slowly caressing each spine before moving on the next book on the shelf, she'd stop and examine a few. She'd pull them out, flip through the pages, take in a deep breath then close the book and put it back onto the shelf. "Some of them are new?" Severus asked her carefully.

She smiled and nodded her head at him. Severus' lips tipped up slightly "Albus must have given you some of them for your apprenticeships as a welcome to the staff present. He did the same thing with me, when he took me on as well." Hermione smiled and said "I think some of them are from Minerva as well. There are quite a few new ones on Defensive Transfiguration and how to become and Animagus as well." She walked a few more paces and then continued speaking, "It seems that they're from a wide range of subjects. I seem to have acquired some tomes on herbology, healing, astronomy and runes. Hmmm and some tomes that appear to be Greek in origin as well." Severus smirked, "A gift from Hogwarts perhaps."

Hermione smiled at him and her eyes shined the liquid golden that he'd come to love looking into. _**'The castle seems to be trying to impress her.'**_ He began to feel rather warm standing in her room, and it had gotten a little hard to breathe. Severus struggled to catch his breath for a moment before speaking lowly. "I'll go work on our contract and let you settle in. Remember the elf assigned to the house of Slytherin is Alejandra." Hermione smiled at him and nodded, she froze for a moment. She appeared to be deciding on something, and then she went at a full force run and threw her arms around him.

He braced himself as he saw her running at him and tensed up a bit. _**'Bloody buggering hell, it's going to take some time to get used to this.'**_ He hesitantly put him arms around her and returned the hug. Now the question was how to get her to let go, although if he were honest with himself, he didn't really want her to. Then just as he had decided he really did need to write up their contract, she had let go of him and took a step back. She smiled up at him and he made the mistake of looking into her beautiful golden eyes once again. He was enamored, and he knew he had other things to do. He just didn't care, at the moment, all he could think about was how remarkable she was.

Hermione smiled and shook her head at him, "I thought you had a contract to write up Severus. Have you changed your mind about me becoming your apprentice?" At the thought of Hermione not becoming his apprentice he snapped out of it and became a bit worried. "No, are you sure you want to study under me Granger?" Hermione scowled at him, "Granger, my name is Hermione, Severus Snape and you know I want to study under you!" Severus smirked at her then turned and walked away, after all he had a contract to write. _**'I should put in a clause about the amount of cheek that woman can give in a day!'**_ He smiled to himself and knew he wouldn't do so. She was one of the few people who had the guts to do so, and he rather liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Well, it's time to begin her revision with Severus. Casts Anit-litigation charm: I don't own anything within the Harry Potter universe._

Severus sat down at his desk and took out a standard apprenticeship contract and began going over it with his red quill to determine the things he'd want/need to change. He would be obviously providing her room and board, her supplies and materials, knowledge and protection. He crossed out fidelity, he knew Hermione would remain loyal to him and not reveal his secrets. He could not however give her orders and have her obey him without question. He didn't want that from her, he liked how strong of a woman she was.

She needed to keep her independence, and it would be extremely dangerous for her, if it were in their contract! All the rest was standard, she would study under him until a time at which he felt she was ready to take her mastery, or the contract was terminated. Both parties needed to agree for a termination, or they needed to bring in outside parties to get involved. As soon as Severus was done with the red quill and crossing out and making changes to the contract in front of him. He flicked his wrist, the red ink vanished, and the changes were made. He left the draft on his desk and left a note for Hermione atop the draft of the contract.

 _Granger,_

 _I had an errand to run in town, I'll be back soon. I've made up draft of our contract. Look it over and make any changes you'd like to see with the red quill. When I get back I'll look it over and we'll make the changes you feel necessary._

 _Until Then,_

 _Severus_

Hermione came out a little while after Severus had left through his floo and found the note held down with a weight atop his desk beside the contract. She'd sensed his magic leave the surrounding area and became curious. Hermione smirked and shook her head at the use of her surname in the note. She knew he'd get there eventually, or at least she hoped. He did occasionally call her Hermione, at this point the use of her surname was probably going to be used in public and to try and get a rise out of her when in private. Hermione looked over the contract and when she saw that everything seemed to be in order. So, she decided to sign it to complete the transaction between them. Severus had already signed it in case she hadn't wanted to make any changes so her signature was all that was really needed.

As soon as she signed the contract Hermione could see her skin begin to glow and she felt a warm tingling sensation, she could see her magic for just a moment and noticed that it seemed to be braiding with Severus' magic even though he wasn't with her. She could now see his magic in their shared quarters and sense his wards much more clearly. The contract itself took on a golden glow and curled in on itself. It made a copy of itself and vanished, presumably to the Ministry of Magic.

Severus could feel the moment Hermione had signed the contract. He felt a warm tingling sensation and could see his magic being braided together with hers even though she wasn't with him. He began to feel her through their new bond, her magic was strong. He couldn't feel the extent of it yet, that would come with time. Their bond was still in the infantile stage and therefore they still couldn't completely feel what the other was feeling. For now, it was just nice to sense her and feel that she was safe within Hogwarts. Severus continued with the task before him and made his selection. Now he just had to wait for them to be made. Just as he was handed his purchase he began to feel a surge of anxiety from Hermione. Severus held onto his bag and apparated immediately focused on getting to Hermione and making sure she was alright.

As Severus apparated he found himself in his sitting room instead of at the gates of Hogwarts. He froze looking at Hermione and around his sitting room. _**'Interesting…'**_ He'd never apparated directly onto the grounds before. He could sense that Hermione was safe and wondered what had made her anxiety surge. He looked at her and saw that her hair had been thrown up into the traditional messy bun, and she had transfigured his couch into a floor pillow. She had placed herself in front of his fireplace and surrounded herself in Arithmancy books. _**'It's Granger, I should have bloody well known.'**_ He smirked and shook his head, and he noticed she'd left his favorite chair by the fire alone as she cleared the space around herself out to make room for her books.

"You know everything you need to take your NEWTS," Severus said quietly. She looked up at him and smiled "I hope you don't mind, I wanted to begin revising today and you mentioned helping me earlier," she said softly. Her hopeful eyes piercing him straight through. Severus raised a brow, "Come," he said simply. Severus vanished the package to his bedroom. He'd give it to her later, right now he wanted to prove to her that she knew everything she needed. Severus led Hermione outside onto the grounds. As soon as they were both outside and on the grass he turned around and fired a stinging hex at her. She felt his magic coming at her and threw up a shield. _**'Well I guess this begins my training.'**_ Hermione transfigured her jeans into yoga pants and her crimson tee into a strappy sport tank.

Severus waited for her to settle into their sparring before he began quizzing her about Arithmancy. He knew the material well enough, to know what would likely be on the NEWT. Hermione began focusing on dueling Severus and answered his questions automatically. She was so focused on dueling she wasn't even stopping to question her answers. _**'Interesting revision strategy Severus, very appropriate for our little lioness,'**_ thought Septima. She'd been watching them from an upper window in the castle. She'd caught sight on them on her way to see Aurora.

Up in Dumbledore's office Fawkes let out a low chirp. Albus looked up and smiled. Minerva looked over to Albus with a questioning look. "Fawkes says they've begun Hermione's revision on the grounds my dear. Let's have a look through the window, shall we?" Minerva and Albus walked over to the window and peered down onto the grounds. Sure, enough Hermione and Severus were down on the grounds dueling and Severus was shouting questions at her, Hermione would shield, respond and attack Severus with her own hexes and curses. Minerva smirked and Albus chuckled, they knew that Hermione would drive Severus batty in the coming days if her mind wasn't busy enough. It appeared Severus had decided to become proactive and meet the problem head on.

Severus could feel the eyes on them, but that was bound to happen while training her, _**'nosy blighters.'**_ He rolled his eyes internally, at least Hermione was focused on dueling enough to where she probably wouldn't notice. They continued on like that until Severus could feel her stamina begin to drain. She had a good amount of stamina, but they'd still need to work on it. He thought back on what Potter had gotten her into at the ministry and he knew they'd need to train long and hard this year, because like it or not the final battle was approaching. Everything that Hermione was going through would garner her more attention and she'd be under great scrutiny this year. They'd both have to be very careful and they knew it. They were lucky to have such protective wards around Hogwarts, but before long students would be back and those that serve under the Dark Lord had children that went to Hogwarts and they'd be watched closely. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione waver slightly and he knew she was pushing herself to continue at this point. So he closed in on her and began casting hexes in rapid succession using both his wand as well as his other hand. It was draining on the shield she'd thrown up and she could no longer attack. Either she was too tired at this point or didn't know how to wield magic with both hands yet. He could feel just as her shield was about to falter, he ran up cast a quick stinging hex, grabbed her by the waist from behind and had his wand pointed at her neck from behind her.

She was gasping from the exertion of keeping her shield up against his constant attacks for so long, and excitement of dueling him for so long. She had been able to hold her own against him, but she knew he hadn't been trying. _**'He was testing me… my stamina it would seem.'**_ She could tell at the end when he put a tiny amount of effort into the duel, beginning to rapidly cast hexes at her using both hands that she would be no match for him at this moment. They also hadn't been using any strong hexes or curses. What they'd been using weren't powerful enough to do any lasting damage. This was just the beginning of her training. She knew now that he'd meant to distract her and show her that she knew everything she needed for her NEWT rather than test her defensive skills.

She leaned into him, looked up and smiled at him. Severus could see her chest heaving and her eyes were dilated. _**'Bloody hell, I have my wand at your throat and you're leaning into me and smiling at me.'**_ Severus shook his head and rolled his eyes. Not for the first time he wondered at how peculiar Hermione truly was. Before he could put his wand down and they could head back to the castle, he heard a noise from the Forbidden Forest. Severus pushed Hermione behind him and moved into a defensive position. She was tired and was weak right now, so he needed to get her out of there if it was anything dangerous. The only thing that really made the forest dangerous at this point were the Acromantulas, but it didn't sound like an Acromantulas.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Casts Anti-litigation charm: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. I'm just playing in JK's sandbox. I wasn't completely pleased with how this chapter kept coming out, but since it kept heading the same direction I kept it. Anyways, on with the story. I hope you like it._

Suddenly, he found himself and Hermione surrounded by a hunting party of centaurs with their bows drawn on them. "Nereida, are you well? Has any harm come to you?" asked one of the centaurs. Hermione laughed and Severus tensed _**'Now is not the time for laughing woman, we're surrounded by a bloody hunting party with their bows trained at us.'**_ Severus froze a moment and processed the words the centaur had spoken. He'd been caught off guard by the hunting party, as he hadn't expected to be surrounded by them. Centaurs didn't usually step in and involve themselves with human affairs, as they were more interested in watching history play out in the stars than be involved with what was taking place in the present. Therefore, he'd been slower than usual in registering the peculiar words that had been uttered. However, before he could do anything, Hermione moved swiftly from behind him and ran and leaped towards the dark centaur who Severus knew to be Magorian.

As Hermione moved through the air, she knocked the bow from his hands, and her arms were outstretched. _**'Shite, Hermione bloody fuckering, fuck, fuck!'**_ Severus made to move forward and protect her, but the rest of the party closed in further on him, and Severus froze not wanting to start an altercation with the centaurs unless necessary. Usually the centaurs did not harm students as they considered the students foals. He stiffened and began to exude a large amount of magic, he would be ready, just in case Hermione truly was threatened by the hunting party surrounding them. He didn't want to start a war with the centaurs in the forest but felt he would if they harmed his apprentice. Magorian caught her in his arms and held her out examining her with a stern look upon his face as a father would a child. "Nereida you'd deny me the right to shoot your attacker between the eyes?" _**'Attacker, oh fuck! Of course, they'd think I was attacking her. I had my wand at her bloody throat!'**_ Magorian made a sound that indicated he was not amused by her antics and stomped his hoof. "You over protective arse, you've lost the plot, you have. That's my master he was teaching me, we were training," Hermione chuckled. Magorian looked at her with a combination of disbelief, slight annoyance and irritation. However, she continued "Now don't you throw a paddy! You should have bloody well sensed I wasn't afraid!" Magorian continued to give her a stern look as if he didn't believe a word she was saying. Hermione met his stare and raised her chin in defiance. They were like that for about a minute before he gave in to a deep chuckle and pulled her close to him in an embrace and replied softly "Nereida, little one, you worry me as you fear nothing."

Magorian then turned his eyes onto Severus as he embraced Hermione. Severus swallowed a little nervous, he'd never upset the centaurs before. He'd always had a pretty decent relationship with them. He could collect potion ingredients close to centaur lands and he'd built some relationships within the herd. He'd become good friends with Firenze last year when he came in to replace Trelawney, anyone was better than that old crane. He found he'd gotten along rather well with the centaur, now he was sure he'd cocked things up. "You are training Nereida," Magorian asked Severus lowly. He placed Hermione gently back down in front of him but remained close behind her. "Yes," Severus replied simply hoping that Hermione's explanation would be enough not to ruin his relationship with the centaurs and knowing the simple truth was the best course of action. Magorian didn't seem satisfied with his answer, but Hermione began tapping her foot impatiently. Magorian ignored her and continued to study Severus making her wait, which Severus could see was not being taken very well by his apprentice. He was curious about her relationship with Magorian and he recognized the name Nereida, he knew it from somewhere…

How she continued to build relationships as she had remained unclear. Based on Hermione's physical characteristics in combination with her magic they knew a little bit about her magical background. However, with the magic being so far up in Hermione's ancestral line to where things became blurry it was still a little unclear as to how it all connected. Severus knew that Albus and Septima had to be working on it, and he'd know sometime after they did. Then Severus began to wonder if Hermione's transformation had anything to do with why she'd clearly been accepted into the herd. It would take something extraordinary for the centaurs to concern themselves with a human. Or was she even still human?

Suddenly, Hermione twitched her hand and turned the bows in the centaurs' hands into lotus flowers in annoyance at being kept waiting. Severus' eyes widened and then he had to hide a snort with a cough. However, Magorian threw his head back and gave a deep bellied laugh at the mare's audacity. Hermione shook her head at Magorian's reaction and proceeded over to Severus. She took him by the arm and led him over to the still laughing centaur. "Severus I'd like you to meet Magorian, the lead stallion in the centaur herd within the forest," she murmured amusedly. Hermione coughed loudly to get Magorian's attention, when she knew she held his attention, she continued. "Magorian, this is my Master, Severus Snape. He has been the potions master at the school. However, this year he'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." Magorian surveyed Severus for a moment before speaking. "Well met Brother Severus, my sincere apologies for interrupting your training with Nereida. It was a misunderstanding and a rather rash reaction on my part, but Nereida fears very little. It's my duty to protect her and sometimes she makes that difficult."

Severus smirked at the centaur and replied coolly, "Well met, Magorian lead stallion of the centaur herd. Your apologies are accepted, and I understand enough just how difficult she can be to protect. She does seem to find herself in peril _frequently"_ he enunciated the word slowly. Magorian laughed again, grasped Severus' arm with one hand, and slapped it with the other. "Oh, I think we'll get along well," Magorian said still laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes but regardless of being their topic of conversation, she was beaming at the newfound alliance forming in front of her. Suddenly, she laughed musically, and Severus snapped his head in her direction at the sound of her tinkling laughter. "Magorian, Phaedra asks when you're done being a numpty, that you return to her," she said between laughs. She was laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing. Magorian snorted something about conspiring mares under his breath before turning back to Hermione. "Come see us sometime after you become settled. I know Phaedra misses you dearly," Magorian said a little more seriously his brown eyes seeking her gold ones.

Hermione nodded grabbed ahold of Severus' arm turned around, and they walked slowly back towards the castle. Just as Magorian was about to say something about his hunting party's bows Hermione, flicked her wrist and transfigured them back into bows. She could hear Magorian chuckling behind them. _**'Well that was interesting…'**_ Severus wasn't quite sure what to make of Hermione's relationship with the centaurs. They had clearly accepted her as a member of their herd, even though she wasn't a centaur. Hermione cautiously leaned her head against his shoulder, testing out whether he'd allow the closeness. Severus stiffened slightly at the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away, so she kept her head against him and spoke in a quiet tone, "Sorry about them, they're a bit over protective ever since Umbridge. They prefer to be extra cautious." Severus looked over at her head on his shoulder and raised a brow in question but waited to see if she'd elaborate.

Hermione smiled while they continued their journey back towards the castle. "I spent a lot of time out on the grounds at night after coming of age, for reasons I'm sure you've guessed at." Severus smirked at her and she continued. "Well one night I was walking through the grounds, and I had heard distressed noises nearby. It was a group of fillies, and they had gotten away from the herd. They were surrounded by a group of Acromantulas." Severus tensed up at this, he didn't like to think about what could have happened to her wandering into forest coming across a group of Acromantulas. The fact that Hermione's ability and confidence (in said abilities) level were still unknown didn't matter to him now. He knew that unlike most spiders Acromantulas tended to hunt in rather large groups and often when you found one, then there were more hidden away for an ambush or they were nearby. He didn't like to think of his apprentice coming upon a group of them.

"Well, I rushed towards the noise and came upon the fillies. I cast a shield charm around the fillies, stepped in between them and the Acromantulas, and sort of sent fire towards the spiders. It came out of my hands as wandless magic… that was my first time performing it and I'm still not sure what spell I used, it was more of a reaction. It had to have been one of the spells I've read about, but I don't remember reading about any of them behaving the way that one did. It moved sort of like my patronus does, but it was still very wispy like when a patronus that's been cast isn't very strong… Anyways, once the spiders were gone the fire sort of dissipated. Magorian and Phaedra had been watching from the brush. They'd seen that I'd protected the fillies and scared away the Acromantulas. That night Phaedra declared me as her own kin, and ever since that night I've been a part of the herd."

Severus could sense her confusion at telling him about how she'd saved the group of fillies. He had a feeling he knew how she'd saved them, but it just didn't seem very likely. He knew of other people capable of controlling it like that, but it just didn't seem likely. He shuddered when thinking of the other people he knew that could wield it like Hermione had described. That sort of magic was rare enough as it is, he knew Hermione had a connection with the element of water as it was... He thought it unlikely she'd also be able to have sway over the element of fire as well. If it were true, she could wield the magic of more than one element, and word got out… He felt a wave of protectiveness surge through him and he pulled her tighter against him. _**'I will keep you safe, little lioness.'**_ He felt happiness through their bond, so he continued to hold her close. He would have to be even more cautious around the Dark Lord, because this could never slip out. He'd never rest until he had control over Hermione if he were to find out. He'd either want to control her or kill her, but it'd be more likely he'd want her alive. The Dark Lord coveted magical power and the kind Hermione has is rare, and he'd want control over it.

Just when he thought he might have had Hermione figured out, then he'd learn something new and he was back at square one. He wondered if Albus knew she had sway over more than one element, as that was the likely case. _**'This information cannot go on being ignored. It must be noted that she has sway over multiple elements.'**_ He wondered again how everything added up and pondered her lineage once more. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and he wasn't sure what to make of the new information. _**'How does this make sense with what we already know of her?'**_ He looked over at his apprentice with her head on him. _**'Bronzed skin, onyx curls, golden eyes, metamorphic abilities, as well as those comparable to that of a siren… heals and gains energy from moonlight, sway over water and now fire…'**_ He continued to ponder these things as they made their way back to the castle. He knew his apprentice had always been gifted with a love of knowledge and it seemed the arts as well. There really didn't seem to be an area that Hermione wasn't interested in learning, aside from Divination that is. Not that he could blame her when learning something like that from someone like Trelawney. _**'I wonder if the centaurs have been able to coax her into studying the stars and pathway in the sky'**_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Life certainly has thrown some challenges my way recently. Here's to hoping things are boring for a little while. I've had enough excitement for a few months. Casts Anti-litigation charm! (The HP universe does not belong to me.)_

They reached the ornate doors that led into the Entrance Hall of the castle. Hermione found herself lost in the beauty of those doors every time. They were so beautiful with ornate carvings in the dark rich wood. She loved the weight behind the door when she pushed it open and the feel of the carvings beneath the pads on her fingers. As they stepped into the Entrance Hall, she felt the magic of the castle wash over her as they entered; it felt like a mother's warm embrace. Hermione laughed quietly at the thought of comparing the castle's magic to a hug from her mother. Severus looked over at his apprentice curious as to what she'd found amusing. However, Hermione just looked at him and smirked. Severus' eyes narrowed slightly wondering if Hermione was poking fun at him.

They continued through the castle and made their way into their shared quarters. As they approached their quarters Severus began to smell something delicious. He smelled seafood and spices… They had forgotten to eat again; it looked as though that could be a frequent occurrence for them given their proclivities for throwing themselves into their activities. However, Alejandra looked after them and made sure they were well fed, so all was well in the end. They walked over in front of the fire and saw that Hermione's books had been picked up and put away. The large pillow was gone and there was a table set with seafood in a red broth. Hermione smiled and Severus raised his brow and looked at her. "Ohhh, I haven't had this in a while. My mum and dad took me to the States a couple of times and when we're on the east coast in New England we've had this at restaurants before. It's a chowder with clams in it and a red base. It's very good and it's not too heavy." Severus nodded in understanding and pulled out a chair for his apprentice before taking his own opposite from her.

Severus poured them each a glass of red to have with dinner. "We'll continue revising for your NEWTS the rest of this week. However, you should also spend some time with Poppy and Septima as well, so they may speak with you about your upcoming mastery work as well." Hermione nodded sagely and agreed with needing to speak with Poppy and Septima this week. "Then there is your project for your Potions mastery as well, do you have any ideas for your project?" Hermione flushed slightly when he'd asked about her project. Hermione had several ideas on what she'd like to do for her mastery project. However, based on his interactions with several people she didn't think it'd be wise to inform him of one of her ideas. The others, she felt were only minimally safer to explain to him. Severus watched his apprentice as she sat there, mulling things over in her mind. He wanted to slip into her mind, but he knew she was a natural occlumens, and he knew she'd probably be on her guard. Her voice took him by surprise as he'd been weighing the benefit of slipping into her mind. "I haven't completely decided on an idea yet and I have several I'd like to narrow it down to three or better yet one. Do you mind if we wait to discuss this until I've done further research on the topics I'm thinking of? I want to ensure that when I've come to you with an idea that it's been fully developed and worthy of your time." Hermione said this slowly and chose her words carefully. He could tell that this answer had been crafted carefully and what a Slytherin answer it had been. "Very well, I will give you until tomorrow evening to do your further research," Severus said slowly. He knew that'd be enough time if she decided to use the time turner, which he knew she would.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the evening," Hermione said suppressing a yawn. She stood from her chair and thanked him for the meal. He'd stood with her and pushed his chair in as well. He handed Hermione her wine glass before taking his own and stepped away from the table, which proceeded to vanish thanks to Alejandra. "Before you turn in for the evening, I have something for you." Hermione looked at him in surprise, but took a seat, nonetheless.

Severus walked into his bedroom and got the package, he'd purchased earlier that day. He came back out with the little gift bag and set it down in front of Hermione. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Well, don't just look at me, open it woman," Severus admonished her. She blushed as she investigated the bag and took out a black velvet box. Her heart began to hammer in her chest loudly, because of what black velvet boxes were usually associated with. _**'Jewelry, he doesn't seem the type…'**_ She carefully opened the lid and looked down at the beautiful little silver charm bracelet cushioned inside.

There was a charm of a snake and a lioness, the snake was coiled loosely around the lioness playfully (they moved, and as she went in to touch the charm the snake touched its tongue to her finger, and she smiled). There was a cauldron that emitted tiny little bubbles that she'd equate back to Potions, the symbol of pi she could relate to Arithmancy, a snake coiling around a staff, which she knew would represent her work with Madam Pomphrey and the Nordic rune for Defense, which felt cool to the touch, and she could feel familiar magic emanating from it. "Something to encompass all of your apprenticeships, do you like it?" he asked hesitantly. He couldn't feel her through their apprenticeship bond, and he wondered why, and if he'd done something wrong. _**'I knew I shouldn't have made it jewelry. I've never seen her wear any aside from at the Yule Ball. She's not the type of woman that wears it. I should have added to her collection of tomes or waited until we'd finished working on her apprenticeship sigil and added it to that instead. However, who knows when that will be done trying to combine all our sigils into one for her is maddening!'**_

Hermione had started occluding the moment she opened the box, so she didn't openly weep and throw herself at the poor man. The gift was beautiful and brilliant, and she certainly hadn't expected jewelry. No one had ever gotten her jewelry. Everyone had always gotten her books, because she'd always loved learning and took to knowledge like a plant took to sunlight. She examined it thoroughly and touched each charm gently, but then she heard him talking to her and realized she must have made him nervous. She'd cut her emotions off from him, she'd been examining the bracelet thoroughly and hadn't said anything or even thanked him yet. She immediately put the box down stood up, let their bond through her shields and threw her arms around him. "I love it, thank you Severus," she said quietly taking in a deep breath as she wound herself around him tightly.

He felt relief that she had liked the gift, and that it hadn't apparently been the wrong choice. He wrapped his arms around her in return. She'd thanked him for the gift and told him she loved it. _**'Definitely the right choice.'**_ Suddenly the floo flared up and they broke apart. Severus narrowed his eyes at the caller, he found himself very annoyed at the intrusion. He scowled at the head that appeared in the fire. _**'No privacy, absolutely no bloody privacy!'**_

Septima Vector's face was looking up at them with excitement. "Does she like it? Have you given it to her yet?" Severus' expression was dark _**'Bloody fucking nosy old bat! I should have warded the floo. Of course, Septima would know I planned on giving her the common apprentice gift this evening. Bloody Arithmancy Mistresses and their meddling. She's almost as bad as Albus.'**_ Severus glared at Septima "Not that it's any of your bloody business, but yes I've given it to her. Yes, she rather liked it, did you need something Septima or did you just call to be a pest?" Septima barked out laughter and he heard Aurora admonishing Septima in the background. "I told you he'd given it to her," Septima was talking to Aurora who was off to the side not in sight. He heard Aurora's feminine voice on the side whisper in a matter of fact tone, "I never said he hadn't, what I'd said was you better not call and interrupt them, or he'll be rather upset with you and he'll get you back for interrupting their evening."

He smirked _**'Well you warned her, but of course she wouldn't bloody listen.'**_ Then he heard Septima's quiet voice talking to Aurora again. "Oh, please they haven't gotten that far, not yet as least," Septima barked out a tone of laughter. Severus could feel himself beginning to flush at the implication and stiffened slightly at the comment made by Septima regarding himself and Hermione. She had felt nice in his arms earlier and she was bloody brilliant and beautiful. But no, she was just his apprentice and she'd never think of him that way anyways. He was surprised she'd spent as much time as she had with him this summer and wanted to study under him. He'd come to consider her a friend, but nothing more…

Suddenly Septima's voice cut through his thoughts. "Well, did you tell her what's special about the runic charm yet? I rather liked that bit Severus, very clever. It's a good way to keep our little lioness safe, when she finds herself in trouble like she no doubt will." Severus glared at Septima, "How could I with you floo calling us moments after she opened the bloody box Septima," said Severus in an icy tone beginning to get annoyed. Hermione looked at Severus curiously and then back to Septima again. Severus looked at Hermione and said, "The box if you please." Hermione handed Severus the box and watched as he opened it. He took the bracelet from the box and secured it around her wrist gently. His fingers felt hot to the touch, but when he pulled away her skin felt and bereft from his touch.

He touched the runic charm dangling from the bracelet lightly, "This is the runic symbol for defense as you well know. I picked this one to symbolize your training under me in Defense against the Dark Arts. However, it also made it easier to weave my magic into the rune. You see, it also has an important function. It's been charmed to be like an emergency portkey that's keyed into my magic. All you must do is touch the charm, focus on our bond and will it to take you straight to me. If you are in danger, use it Hermione, do you understand? We want to keep you safe, hopefully it will never come to that." Severus' dark eyes roamed his apprentice's face, and he hoped she'd never need to use the charm. Though he wanted to make sure she'd be safe even when he wasn't there to protect her. He knew that she could defend herself rather well, but it would still give him peace of mind.

Septima smiled at her from the fire, "He's really rather clever doing that with how much you find yourself in trouble love. Your predilection for finding yourself in danger, is part of the reason Albus wanted you to take your NEWTS early and begin studying under us as soon as possible. He wants you to be better prepared when you find yourselves in a dangerous situation. Plus, under me you'll be able to run permutations to determine the risks of Potter's actions easier, then determine what your response should be in order to lessen the number of casualties. Being friends with Potter is a bit of a health hazard for you my dear." Hermione smirked at that, thinking back to her second year when she'd been petrified, when they were almost attacked by a werewolf and most recently back to the ministry when she'd been cursed by Dolohov. She shuttered slightly remembering the last one and unconsciously took a step closer to Severus. Septima's gentle voice cut through her thoughts, "We'll just help even the playing field you're on dear." Septima smiled at her warmly and felt a wave of affection for Hermione roll through her. _**'It's not always Potter's fault mind you, the dice were cast long ago that set these plans into motion. However, he isn't always exactly the most practical person in the world. Ugh, teenage boys.'**_ Septima gave a mental eyeroll at that thought.

Severus had a look of loathing at the mention of Potter, "Indeed," Severus replied lowly. "Which is why it's not the only manner of protection on this little trinket," Severus stated. "The serpent with the staff also has a strong protean charm placed on it, which will help protect you against dark magic," Severus stated. Hermione beamed at him with those beautiful golden eyes. As she looked at him, he felt another strong wave of affection come through their bond.

Severus watched as Hermione worried her lip in between her teeth once more, she was clearly nervous about something, but hadn't said anything yet. "Hermione my dear spit it out," Septima called from the fireplace. Severus raised a brow in agreement with her. Clearly, he wasn't the only one to notice that habit of their apprentice, but he knew that Septima was rather perceptive as well. Hermione fidgeted on her feet tossing her weight side to side for a moment, and he could tell she was choosing her words carefully. "Well, I'm sure you've thought of this, but won't people notice the magic attached to the bracelet?" Hermione said quietly. Severus smirked, _**'Don't quite know everything yet, do you little lioness?'**_

However, it was Septima that answered her "Well, obviously I can understand your concern with that Hermione. However, the magic on the charms is hidden quite well. The only reason you can see it and feel it so easily is due to how in tune you are with Severus' magic as his apprentice. I can't see it and I'm sure Aurora wouldn't be able to either." At this Aurora poked her head into the fire beside Septima's and shook her head indicating that she could not see any magic emanating from the bracelet. Septima continued, "Once you are bonded to me as apprentice there may be a potential that I will be able to sense the magic on the bracelet, but not a guarantee my dear." Hermione's shoulders relaxed a little at the idea that the magic on the bracelet had indeed been well hidden and that people wouldn't notice the charms on the bracelet. They'd notice the bracelet itself, but Hermione knew that gifts were common from masters.

"Alright Septima you've bugged them enough this evening, hang up the floo Rolanda, Pomona and Poppy should be here any moment," Aurora said musically. Severus raised his brow and gave Septima a questioning look. Septima just smirked at him, laughed and ended the floo call. _**'What the bloody hell are they all meeting in one place for? Whatever it is, it most certainly cannot be a good thing.'**_ Severus scowled at the idea of all those women meeting in one place. He shook his head as if to clear the ideas and images coming to mind.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Casts Anti-Litigation Charm (nothing in the Harry Potter Universe belongs to me. I just enjoy playing)._

Severus walked over to his chair and sat down by the fire reading from a book on the Dark Arts. He had already bid Hermione good night and wanted to read up on Fiendfyre. He had a feeling based off from what Hermione had told him earlier, that it had been what she conjured. It was very dangerous high-level dark magic though, which is why it didn't make sense. For it to have come from Hermione that would mean... he scoffed at the thought. He looked up over his book at Hermione's door contemplating what the things he'd learned might mean. He closed the book, stood and placed it back on the shelf. He'd gleamed all the information he could this evening, and now he needed to mull it over in his head before obtaining any more information. He also would need to keep a close eye on his apprentice to see if her behavior and her magic gave him anymore clues.

Meanwhile, Hermione had entered her bedroom intending to take a shower and get some sleep. However, she noticed a flickering light over by the spiral staircase that descended deeper into the castle. She stepped towards it, it was a carved limestone staircase that descended further into the depths of the dungeons and she was curious as to what the light was. Her bare feet felt the cool smoothness of the stone that'd been carved and smoothed out for her. As she made her way down, she realized the staircase was dimly lit with jars of what Hermione recognized as the bluebell flames, she'd created in her first year at Hogwarts. She found them to be a beautiful and comforting piece of magic. As Hermione made her way further down the staircase, she noticed there were carvings along the walls. The carvings appeared to depict nine different women doing curious bits of magic. The carvings seemed to be interested in Hermione when she didn't appear to be looking at them. The walls along the staircase appeared to be free space for the subjects to move around in changing landscapes. Hermione watched the women from the corner of her eye. _**'An odd bit of magic. I've never seen anything quite like it before. I knew portraits could move from one to the other, but I've never seen anything quite like this… They seem to be casually following me down.'**_

When Hermione reached the bottom of the staircase it opened out into the most beautiful bit of magic. Hermione was looking at the carvings of a wonderful beautiful mountain that stretched so high it met clouds above, and she could feel raw power emanating from the carved wall. Then looking up she saw the charm that was her ceiling continued below ground, so that she could see and feel the moonlight outside. When Hermione looked at her feet, she could feel the earth warm beneath her feet and wiggled her feet into the sand between her toes. Then she heard the slap of water against shores nearby and looked to her left. She could see an edge where the earth met water. Her magic rushed through her veins in excitement, because she'd have an easy way to sneak off into the Black Lake to meet Calla.

Hermione walked closer to the carved mountain on the wall for a moment feeling the magic pull at her. She narrowed her eyes at the feeling, it was enrapturing, and she began to feel her feet move of their own accord closer to the carving on the wall. Suddenly behind her she heard a splash and water slapped at her playfully snapping her out of her stupor. She turned around and saw Calla beaming up at her playfully. Hermione ran over to the edge and transfigured her clothing into a bathing costume. She dove into the water and waited a moment for her body to make the adjustment. The transition was even smoother this time and she took off after her friend for a game of chase.

Hermione and Calla wound their way around the depths of the lake playing hide and seek among the kelp. Hermione collected some potion ingredients for her master and put them into a bag she wove from kelp. Suddenly from the corner of her eye Hermione caught something moving rapidly back and forth in a shaking motion. She grabbed Calla's attention and they swam towards the motion. When they arrived, they saw the beautiful transparent egg of a Hippocampus. They could see the Tadfoal trying to break free from its egg. The Tadfoal kicked out from the bubble egg and then pushed its back out and stretched out its tail to break the egg. Happy to be free it made a loud noise to indicate its victory over its prison. Its' scales were a beautiful black that shimmered different colors depending the angle that light caught them. Its' eyes were a rich gold and red color that reminded Hermione of Fawkes.

The Tadfoal swam up and around and between them excited to be out of its' egg and find someone to play with. Calla was mesmerized by the tiny creature's antics and giggled. The Tadfoal snuggled up to Calla and whinnied softly. Hermione smiled and rather thought that Calla had found a new friend to keep her busy when she couldn't come and visit as frequently once school began again. " _He needs a name,"_ Calla said softly looking to Hermione. Hermione looked at her friend and the creature for a moment and then a name came to her _"Marengo,"_ said Hermione in a soft voice with a smile. Calla looked at her friend and tipped her lips up slightly at the name Hermione had pulled from seemingly nowhere, yet within seconds. _"Yes, that seems very fitting."_ The girls swam a little while longer around the lake until the Tadfoal began to tire. Calla gave her friend a hug and a kiss and bade her goodnight and made her promise to care for herself.

Hermione felt relaxed and at peace as she made her way back to the entrance into the lake the castle had given her. As Hermione swam through the waters she felt as though she was being watched and couldn't seem to shake the feeling even though she couldn't sense anyone. She'd never felt out of place this past year within the Black Lake. In all her time she'd never felt more at peace and like she'd found a home away from home, but tonight she was beginning to feel a slight unease that she couldn't explain. As she saw the entrance the castle had given her, she pushed herself that little bit further as she felt the water around her begin to chill for a moment. Then she felt the castle's wards to her entrance envelope her and she knew she was safe from whatever it was that was out there tonight. Hermione watched the water surrounding her from the corners of her eyes trying to catch anything out of the ordinary but could find nothing amiss within the water.

She pushed herself up out of the water and saw long black robes in front of her that she knew belonged to her master. She could feel irritation radiating off the man, and at that moment she knew she hadn't been occluding while spending time with Calla and he must have felt her unease. She saw a pale long fingered hand offered out to her, to help her out of the water and then she felt it. She knew what was wrong, it was her master. Something was wrong with Severus; his fingers were ice when they wrapped around her wrist and pulled her out of the water. As soon as she was out of the water his fingers dropped from her wrists as if he'd been burned. He took a few steps away from her to put some distance between them.

Hermione looked up at her master and sought out what changed between them. His robes were different yet still black, and behind him was a glittering silver mask on the floor. When she saw the depth to his black eyes taking everything in and reflecting nothing, then she knew… "You were summoned," she said quietly. He stood there stiffened and still not answering her, but she knew he'd just returned. He gave her a look she couldn't quite place and turned away from her and began to pace. She let him and remained silent watching him. "He took the bait," he finally said quietly. He paused when she nodded her head at his sentence and then resumed his pacing.

"It isn't safe out there, Miss Granger, you don't know what's in those waters. There are dark creatures down there, things you couldn't even begin to comprehend, and they'll begin to awaken soon. The castle sets wards for those that are curious about the lake, but not at the depths to which you reach," he said coldly. His dark eyes met hers for a moment and then he continued once more pacing back and forth wearing a pattern into the sand at their feet. Hermione took a step closer and he paused once again in his pacing to look at her for a moment. He shook his head and resumed once again.

"You'll need to be careful when they come back. You aren't to go out alone anymore. He'll be keeping a close eye on you and the Slytherin common room is below ground with port holes that peek out into the depths of the Black Lake," he said speaking low. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "You can't do that; besides they won't recognize me with my glamours off," she said in a tone of defiance. She was not going to be locked up like a precious jewel one might hide away. She can protect herself.

Severus paused, his nostrils flared and his stiffened for a moment analyzing his apprentice standing in front of him. Her delicate hands were placed on her hips and her onyx hair was dripping water down her waist. He swallowed hard when he realized what she was wearing. She'd transfigured her crimson shirt from earlier into a rather revealing bathing costume. It was cut in rather strategic places and he flushed slightly and averted his eyes, as he realized he'd been examining the woman in front of him for too long. Hermione stepped slowly towards him and found he couldn't move.

"Hermione, please no one can see you with your glamours off. He can't-," He broke off for a moment and swallowed before continuing. "I located Blackthorn after the meeting. I scoured his memory looking for evidence he'd told anyone of you. I saw the memory of him presiding over your NEWT and modified it, so you looked like you do with your glamours on. He hadn't told anyone about the way you looked. The Dark Lord hadn't seen his memory of the examination, because he wanted to wait for my report this evening rather than digging through someone else's account of the examination. He's interested in you and what makes you so special, he knows there's something Hermione. Draco's spoken of you often enough over the years and he hears how you beat out everyone's score in Hogwarts, and he knows you come from a muggle family… He wants to know what makes you special," Severus said quickly and letting more of his emotions through as he'd progressed.

He felt like he was beginning to know Hermione and while he knew she's very intelligent, he also knew she was very stubborn and at times wild. His eyes met hers as he was speaking to her, pleading with her to hear what he was saying and take it to heart. She was his apprentice and it his job to keep her safe. By the end at the mention of her muggle family he saw something in her eyes flicker, but it happened so fast it could have been nothing. He sought her out through the bond to try and determine her feelings on what he was saying but realized he couldn't feel her.

Hermione was beginning to step closer to him once more and she didn't stop this time until she was but an inch away from him. She placed her hands firmly on his chest before saying in a whisper, "You know I'll be careful and not remove my glamours, but you won't keep me inside. You know I can't promise you I won't go out alone at night." Severus stiffened and his eyes flashed in annoyance at her, "Can't or won't?" he asked coldly. Then with a swish of black fabric he'd grabbed his mask and was gone. Hermione felt the air around her grow cold at his departure, and she began to shiver slightly. She could take care of herself, she'd ensured of that, which had been what started all of this. She knew she'd need to do so.

She slowly made her way up the winding staircase her fingers lightly dragging along the walls. She paid no mind to the women in the carvings along the wall trailing after her with worried looks upon their faces. Therefore, she didn't notice when they morphed into the stone that covered the walls of her bedroom and continued to follow her as she made her way into her bathroom. She was feeling cold and numb from her encounter with her master. She knew she'd have to be careful and she couldn't remove her glamours when the students came back. Not now when they'd just begun to train her in the use of her powers. She knew they still didn't even understand what she was and where she'd come from. Calla might know, and perhaps the castle, but they were both keeping tight lipped. Not that she could communicate with the castle itself in that sense.

She stepped through the archway that led to her bathroom and ignored her surroundings and the beauty found in them around her. Her bathroom itself was very warm and filled with steam as she could hear the shower running hot water in the distance. It had already been turned on for her, but she didn't care who had done it or why. She didn't feel the heat from the steam as it touched her skin or notice how nice the water pressure against her was. She closed her eyes and let the coldness overtake her until she felt nothing. She washed herself automatically not even processing what she was doing, but just going through the motions. She dressed automatically, but instead of putting bedclothes on she dressed to go out. She wasn't tired or calm anymore and she needed to take a walk…


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Casts Anti-Litigation Charm (once again I'm saddened that it was not my creativity that came up with the Harry Potter universe. However, it is quite a lot of fun to play in)._

Severus could feel a chill through the bond and knew Hermione must be occluding heavily. He was irritated that she'd gone out tonight, and he could tell she wasn't in the castle safely within her chambers like she should be. He didn't know how, but he could tell. _Just as he'd finished with his meeting, he'd felt her unease and he'd apparated to her focusing on her magic, but it had taken him to the cavern below in her room at the edge of the water. He knew that meant Hermione had gone out for a swim with her friend, but something wasn't right. Hermione didn't feel calm like she should have while in the Black Lake, and he didn't like it._

 _Hogwarts wards could only protect her in the areas that they were cast. The Black Lake is deep, and Hogwarts' wards don't penetrate to the extent of the lake's depths. It's not a very well-known fact, but since normal students didn't swim in the lake that deeply it wasn't really a concern. Nothing could pass through the wards, so it was really no matter that they didn't extend the entire lake. Though now that Hermione was under his protection and she'd garnered the attention of the Dark Lord's curiosity just like he knew she would… It was now his concern where his apprentice was always, who she was with and whether she was safe._

 _Severus knew he couldn't hold his breathe long enough to get to her, and he didn't even know where she was. It was frustrating not being able to be with her and protect her if she needed it. He was just about to cast the Bubble Head charm when she'd surfaced. He knew it would only get worse once the students were back, he had classes to teach and meetings with the Dark Lord. He wasn't even sure how he would have reacted if he'd still been in his meeting with the Dark Lord. That wouldn't do…_ Severus was pulled from his thoughts of the earlier events, as he felt her move through his wards to exit their shared quarters.

He felt a stab of irritation that she'd be going back out after they just had that argument about her being out by herself and at night. He clenched his teeth at her directly ignoring his plight to her. The students weren't back yet, but that really wasn't the point. It was his job to protect her and she was making it only too easy for something to happen. ' _ **I thought she had more sense than this!**_ ' Severus threw back the last of the Fire Whiskey (a routine after meetings with the Dark Lord), he'd been sipping, slammed the glass down on the side table and stood. He'd taken his robes off and stripped down to just his white shirt and trousers once he'd settled down into his chair by the fire. So, as he walked towards the door, he pulled on his traveling cloak and went after his apprentice.

He walked through the corridors quickly. He didn't see her ahead of him and could not feel her through their bond. He began to feel agitated the longer it took to catch up with her. Finally, he reached the ground floor and found the doors to the Main Entrance into the castle flapping wide open in the wind, as if the castle was hinting at the direction of his apprentice. _**'It would appear she's been this way.'**_ At finding the doors to the Entrance Hall left open he began to worry at her state of mind, as it wasn't like the castle to help him find miscreants. He looked out the door onto the grounds and he couldn't see anything in the darkness. His worry grew, but then he felt it. A slight trace of her magic on the ground below. He closed the doors behind him and flew down the steps. When he reached the ground, he saw them. Hoarfrost covering the grass like tiny footprints. With the sudden feeling of lead in his stomach, he broke out into a run after his apprentice. _**'No, not dementors. How did they get on the grounds?'**_

After what felt like an hour but had only been minutes, he saw her. In the distance just outside the castles wards he saw her running, and at first, he felt relief at seeing her, but no dementor. Then an iciness ran through him, she was chasing after something and it was sweeping around her. She grabbed at it and pulled it to her tightly and it wrapped around her caressing her skin. Then it flowed back into the wind once more and she chased after it. In a gut reaction and instinct, he pushed himself even harder into a run and called on his patronus. He delved into his mind for a happy memory, it was difficult as he watched his apprentice playing with what he knew to be a Lethifold. He focused on his thoughts of Lily and his friendship with her, and his doe came to him faintly before fading away into a silver mist. He gave up and growled in frustration, wondering why his patronus hadn't worked but pushed the thoughts aside for the moment.

He ran forth again shouting "Miss Granger," but she didn't seem to hear him or didn't acknowledge him. She'd caught the Lethifold once more and it encircled her wrapping around her tightly. He didn't dare use magic on the Lethifold, as it might decide to kill as it felt the magic coming towards it. He watched as her eyes were closed and she paused, swaying in the breeze. At the sight fear gripped him and he froze for a moment screaming "Hermione," he'd closed his eyes and focusing on getting to her, he apparated and had her in his arms. _**'If it takes her, then it can take me as well.'**_ However, the Lethifold wasn't there and had already taken off into the night. Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes staring back at him. She had her glamours on, and he felt oddly cold at the thought that she'd hidden herself away already.

Hermione could feel the man holding her tightly trembling and was slightly taken aback at how tightly he was grasping her to himself. He turned on his heels and walked them back to the castle. He made no move to set her down and she didn't protest or argue that she could walk. She felt his trembling form and could see from the paleness of his already pale complexion that she'd frightened him. He carried her back through the grounds and up the stairs to the castle. As they reached the doors, they opened with the force of Severus' will of magic and they closed behind him. He continued to carry her all way through the castle to their rooms. He unwarded their quarters and re-warded them behind him, so that it would take even Albus would break a sweat trying to get in. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her on her bed, transfiguring her clothing into nightclothes. "We'll discuss this in the morning," he said in a low voice that warned not to argue.

Hermione laid there not quite sure what to make of the night's events. _She'd been irate at the thought of Severus trying to keep her locked up, and she'd glamoured herself to appeal to his need for her to remain hidden. She'd just gone for a walk in the moonlight to help calm herself. Then she'd seen the Lethifold just outside Hogwarts' wards. She'd never seen a real one before, but knew she'd be safe within the wards if she went to examine it. She knew they were dark and dangerous creatures, but she was naturally curious._

 _She'd stepped to the edge of the wards and inspected it reaching out with her magic. When her magic caressed the Lethifold she realized it had seen her and feeling its magic. She sensed that it only wanted to play. Deciding that it meant her no harm she decided to join it outside the wards. She ran in the wind with the Lethifold catching it and letting it wrap around her like a warm blanket. Then it would go back into the wind and she'd chase it again. Hermione began to feel herself loosen a little and come back to herself a little more. Still occluding Hermione focused on nothing but her new found friend in front of her. She could someone or something calling out faintly in the background, but she remained focused on the Lethifold. She'd caught it again and it encircled her body and caressed her with its' magic. She was beginning to feel tired for a moment and decided to close her eyes. She felt the Lethifold carry her forward towards a magic that it knew was entwined with her own, and then it was gone, and Severus had her in his arms._

She knew he'd been furious with her and she'd need to set things right between them, but she didn't know how to do that. Just as she thought about getting up once more; she felt the familiar magic of the Lethifold encircle and make her feel drowsy once more. She grasped the Lethifold and held it to her until she'd fallen asleep. Sometime in the night the Lethifold vanished into the dark depths of the castle seeking the shadows in which it dwells. It had done its' job and calmed the witch above when she needed it…


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Casts Anti-Litigation Charm (HP Universe is not mine). Wow, I feel like I'm on a roll tonight. This seems to be the way that my writing occurs. I write in bursts. I suppose that's how it happens for some. I would have liked to get on a schedule, but I suppose that's just not how this is going to work. Anyways, enjoy the chapter I do hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews. It keeps my inspiration board moving until I can sit down and write again._

Hermione woke up early in the morning feeling refreshed, but nervous about events from the previous evening. She felt a warm breeze flow through her room and the castle's magic brush against hers. With that crawled out of bed and decided she would need to face the day. She pulled on some fresh clothing that would give her some confidence and plaited her hair. When she'd finished, she felt as though she was ready to face the day and her master, or at least that was what she hoped. When she exited her bedroom he wasn't there, and she wondered if he'd gone up to breakfast. She decided he probably had and headed for the door. She took her time walking through the cool dungeons running her fingers along the cool walls and feeling the steady thrum of playful magic from the castle enter her veins.

She skipped up the stairs to the main floor and walked briskly to the entrance of the Great Hall. The doors were open, and she could see her professors already having breakfast. She met Septima at the entrance to the hall and Septima held out her arm to the younger witch a small smile on her face. "Allow me to escort my apprentice into the hall for breakfast?" Hermione looked to Severus (already seated at the table) who was ignoring her now, staring intently at his plate of eggs, as if they'd offended him personally. Hermione looked back to Septima and smiled, "Of course Mistress Vector I'd be delighted." Septima laughed lightly, "Call me Septima without students around my dear, and don't worry Severus will come around again." Hermione bit her lip in nerves and guilt but grasped Septima's arm and strode confidently into the hall to take a place at the table.

Albus and Minerva smiled at their entrance into the hall. Minerva stood up and hurried over to Hermione to give her a hug. "Ohhh Hermione it's so good to see you dear and I'm so happy to have you on the staff with us this year. I was just asking Severus about you, as we were surprised when he wasn't the one to escort you to breakfast. I wasn't sure he'd let you out of his sight the way he was the other day," Minerva smirked at him. Severus refused to rise to the bait but replied instead "Miss Granger is a grown woman she's capable of taking care of herself, she needs no one, therefore she's more than capable of escorting herself to breakfast," Severus said flatly. With that he stood and exited the Great Hall in a swish of his ever-present black robes.

Albus stared after his aggrieved potions master and looked over to Hermione who had just entered the hall. She was talking quietly with Septima and Poppy about the contracts they'd brought to breakfast. "Do you think we should be worried Albus," Minerva spoke quietly into his ear. Albus shook his head and looked at her. "No, he'll come around and Septima doesn't seem concerned, so I'm sure whatever it is will be fixed soon enough. A slight disagreement between Master and Apprentice I'm sure it's nothing." He looked at the woman next to him with a small smile on his face. He knew how stubborn Gryffindor women could be and knew that Severus was stubborn as well. They'd probably just had a disagreement. Albus knew that Severus had been summoned by the Dark Lord last night, and that he'd told the Dark Lord about taking Hermione on as an apprentice. Severus had only ever opened himself up to one other soul, and he'd lost her, in more ways than one. Albus shook his head sadly and went back to his breakfast.

Severus walked back to their quarters and entered their rooms. He was planning to spend the morning brewing. He entered his private lab and warded it behind him, so that Hermione wouldn't disturb him. He didn't need her help with these potions, and he didn't want it. She could finish unpacking and continue revising for her Arithmancy NEWT. _**'The chit, she could have been killed. I thought she was smarter than that. Didn't she know what that was? She couldn't have or she wouldn't have been interacting with it in the first place.'**_ Severus sighed and focused in on the long list of potions for the infirmary in front of him. This would take him a while and it would be a nice distraction from Herm-Miss Granger, his brain told him in correction.

Hermione followed Septima and Poppy to the infirmary after breakfast. She'd signed their apprenticeship contracts and was now under their service as well. It didn't feel the same as when she'd apprenticed under Severus. She told herself it was because she'd apprenticed to him first and he was her primary Master, so the feeling of being bonded to those after wouldn't be the same, as she'd already experienced it. A part of her wanted to know what he was doing and assist him in some way, but she'd already promised Poppy and Septima to let them take her to get her new teaching wardrobe this afternoon. So, with that the three witches started to head towards the exit. When they met Minerva on the way, she'd insisted on coming too. After all she'd known Hermione being her head of house all these years. Septima and Poppy conceded to that fact and she came along with them.

Severus felt as Hermione left the grounds of Hogwarts and found himself even more agitated at the fact that she hadn't told him she was leaving and where she was going. Not that she could as he'd warded the door to his laboratory to keep her out, but that wasn't the point. _**'A smart witch like her could have found a way to tell me if she'd truly wanted to.'**_ He was quickly becoming frustrated at agreeing to take the witch on as an apprentice and being responsible for her welfare. He'd known she'd had tendencies to take off on her own, but he had other things to do. He couldn't follow her everywhere now that they needed to prepare for the students coming back. She had exams to study for (though he knew she could take them now and still score Outstanding's). He growled and focused on his work in front of him. They needed some space and he had work to do. _**'She wants to be on her own, fine she's responsible for herself. I can't go chasing after her all the time now.'**_

Septima, Poppy and Minerva watched as the witch in the shop took Hermione's measurements. "Stop fussing my dear just stand still and it will be all over sooner." Hermione couldn't stop her fidgeting since she'd left, as she hadn't been able to speak with Severus since last night and clear the air. Finally, Hermione had accidently poked herself in the eye with one of the measuring tapes by her head. "Stop fidgeting! You, insufferable girl, it's going to take longer if you keep moving around like that and my tapes can't get an accurate overall measure!" exclaimed the witch. That had been like a slap to the face for Hermione, and they watched as Hermione stopped fidgeting completely. They couldn't even see her intake breath. She'd closed her eyes and was as still as stone, she'd still moved as the witch needed to her mind. However, no longer was the excitable and irritated, fidgeting girl standing before them. In that moment they'd realized just how much the person in front of them was no longer the little girl they'd once known. They'd have to get to know her all over again, as the woman standing in front of them, who was as still as a statue. All that time with the dour Potions Master had clearly rubbed off on her. After an unmeasured amount of time she was done.

"Well, you're all done dear. I was able to take all measurements needed with as still as you were, and some extra for a few _other_ things. Anything you'll need up at that school of yours I'll be able to make you. I'll keep your measurements on file. I know how Albus likes to throw those grand balls, so you just let me know. Ladies, why don't you just give me a few moments to get these measurements put into our system, and I'll be back to help with picking out the everyday robes," the woman in the robes shop said swiftly. Minerva, Poppy and Septima were looking at Hermione appraisingly. "Well, the hard part is going to be finding everyday wear that matches your skin tones," Septima said smirking. Poppy and Minerva nodded in agreement, clearly the witches intended on finding something that would work with and without her glamours.

They'd decided on golden robes with silver detailing that would look nice with either of Hermione's skin tones. Then they'd selected a myriad of corset tops and trousers to go beneath her robes. They'd decided on longer robes with a hood and for the robes to be buttoned to the navel and then laced the rest of the way with a modesty panel in the front. The robes also laced in the back, so that they would adhere to Hermione's figure. The trousers they'd chosen in black and hugged her waist and flared out at the mid-thigh, but they still gave Hermione room to move and breathe since she was apprenticed to the Defense Against the Dark Art's professor after all. Hermione's robes were long sleeved, and the sleeves were tight and buttoned to accommodate the fact that she was also an apprentice to the very tight-lipped Potions Master. Finally, they'd picked her out some dragon hide boots with a heel (that contained silencing and cushioning charms of course. She would be performing rounds with them after all). "She'll be just as quiet as Severus in those," Minerva smirked knowingly at the women. She'd been the one to suggest those and she knew that the potions master would be appreciative. The boots came up to Hermione's knees to protect her from potions spills, and she could move swiftly in them for an emergency, they were silent for patrols and they were rather attractive.

After what felt like forever of being their dress up doll and picking out clothes for what felt like days but had only been hours Hermione was ready to return to Hogwarts. The ladies insisted Hermione wear a set of the clothes they'd picked out for her back to Hogwarts and that the rest would automatically be sent to Hogwarts. Hermione acquiesced to her female mentors and wore the boots, a corset top with the new trousers and robes back to the castle. As soon as they'd appeared on the grounds, they were met by one very irate Potions Master. "Sever-," Minerva started taken aback by the Potion master's attitude towards his apprentice. However, Septima had shushed her and pushed Minerva and Poppy onward with a knowing smirk. Things were about to come to a head, and she wanted to be somewhere she could watch. So, they made their way up the grounds and into the castle. They quickly sped along corridors looking for a good place to watch what was about to unfold.

Severus was emanating high levels of magic due to how irritated he'd become as the day went on and he didn't know where Hermione was. She'd been occluding all day and he couldn't feel her through their bond, and he'd grown sick with worry. He'd tried to ignore the fact that she was gone and let her be responsible for herself, but she was still _his_ apprentice. He was responsible for her safety and she didn't realize how dangerous it was for her to be out there on her own right now. He didn't know that she'd been with Septima, Poppy and Minerva shopping no less by the looks of it.

He had to admit that she certainly did look different with her new robes. Before she'd worn clothes that had vanished her figure and made her blend into the background. These robes were cut to fit her and accentuate her figure without revealing an iota skin beneath her collarbone. He was fighting between being taken with her and irritated with her. He decided it was best not to look below shoulder level at the moment, so that he could remain irritated with his apprentice.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione said calmly. That was it for the potions master and he fired a leg-locking hex at her. Hermione had a shield ready and waiting for his attack, she just didn't want to stand there any longer. So, they began dueling casting hex after hex. Eventually they'd begun to cast curses at one another in their annoyance that the other wouldn't back down. Slowly their magic came out and brushed up against the other's. Hermione lowered her mind shields ever so slightly to hopefully appease him. She watched as he took the bait, and Severus delved into her mind, but they'd continued dueling. He was trying to determine the reason behind her actions last night and everything she'd been hiding from him since she'd closed herself off. They'd gotten closer not realizing it as he was examining her mind. When he got to the moment with the Lethifold he froze, and Hermione landed a burning curse on the unsuspecting Potions Master and knocked him off his feet. Severus was blasted from her mind as he was caught off guard and felt the pain of the flames licking his skin. He cringed at the realization that he'd left himself open and didn't have a shield up. He didn't think she'd cast anything that dark against him. _**'I was wrong, about so many things…'**_ He felt her magic reach out and cool the flames, and he felt them die on his skin. However, he knew the damaged had already been done, there had been a lot of power behind their magic with how much tension had built up between them. Still examining the burns across himself and the damage that the curse had wrought he felt a moisture on his arm. He realized she must be next to him, crying at what she'd done. He looked up into her brown eyes and heard her sing to him.

The three witches above had been entranced by the duel between Severus and Hermione that evolved into looking like something that was akin to dancing almost. "They needed this after the conflict last night," Septima said quietly. Minerva and Poppy just looked at her and then back down at the two below. "How is it that you seem to know so much of what goes on around here Septima," Minerva said exasperatedly. Septima smiled sadly "Back when the Dark Lord was defeated the first time Albus and Severus knew he'd be back. When Harry came to Hogwarts Albus had me begin running complex detailed Arithmancy equations regarding the boy and his companions. Hermione's were always a little off and very peculiar, at least when I had her plugged in as a muggle born. Nothing seemed to come out right and we'd always miss what the Dark Lord was going to do to engage Mr. Potter, and what Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Hermione's response would be. Then I found out she was adopted in her fourth year and things took a turn. I input a magical background into Hermione's equation and things became slightly clearer than they had been, but still not as they could've been. Now given Hermione's use of the time turner, her wandless magic, elemental inclinations, as well as her manipulation of the wards and her physical changes. Well… things became much clearer than they had. It's become clear that Hermione's descended from very ancient magic…"

Septima filled Poppy and Minerva in on what they'd come to piece together about Hermione thus far and the different possibilities they'd traced her back to. Albus was doing further research to narrow it down even further. Poppy and Minerva were stunned to say the least. Suddenly they saw Severus knocked off his feet and flames had enveloped his skin burning him badly. He was writhing around before their eyes. Minerva and Poppy rushed into action, but Septima had warded the exit. "Septima you, un-ward this door, this instant Severus is in pain and I need to get down there!" exclaimed Poppy her brows furrowed at the Arithmancy Mistress and bristling with anger.

Septima smiled and merely pointed down at the two they'd been watching, "No you really don't, listen, and watch." A soft musical voice had begun to drift up from the ground below. They couldn't make out the language, but a feeling of calm and caring enveloped them. They watched as Hermione pulled Severus to her and began chanting a healing magic over her master that had been burned in their duel. He looked up at her from her lap and seemed at peace. "We should leave, they'll be fine now," Septima said with a small smile. Minerva and Poppy wanted to linger, but they knew they'd be intruding further than they had already. The ladies walked away to their respective places in the castle with much on their minds, Septima and what they'd seen had given them much to think about.

Below on the grounds Hermione cradled Severus in her lap, running her fingers along him and chanting healing spells to the burns along his body. Severus shuddered beneath her touch and was enraptured by the wonderous creature above him. She wielded light and dark magic without a second thought. However, was corrupted by neither end of the spectrum. Her magic was a never-ending pool of neutral energy that he could get lost in. She neither had the cocky arrogance and blindness of seeing things in black and white that often light practitioners came with, neither was she dark, twisted and corrupted from wielding dark magic.


	26. Chapter 26

_Casts Anti-Litigation Charm: I will not abandon this fic. I am however now continuing it on my phone. Boy has it been a rough year. I apologize for any errors._

 _ **Warning up ahead:**_ _It gets a little dark up ahead in this chapter. Essentially once you've hit Hermione having a nightmare (I know, spoilers) you've hit the point where there may be a trigger for some. I've kept it rather mild though honestly._

Severus was enraptured by her magic reaching out and caressing his ever so gently. He felt himself pull her closer to him, their heads coming closer to one another. He could feel her passion coming through their bond and it overwhelmed him. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe with so much passion aimed at him. He pushed her back and got up, pulling her along with him. "Come, it's cold and dark. We should head back inside," Severus said flatly. Hermione was slightly taken aback at the passion she'd seen in his eyes' moments before, and then the sudden full stop of things. He'd become caught up in the moment with her magic. She hadn't realized she'd let that much of her magic out when healing him. She knew she'd have to be more careful after this.

Hermione stood and followed behind him as they made their way back to the castle. Severus was walking at a brisk pace to put some distance between himself and his apprentice. They'd gotten far too close in the past months, and he needed to set things straight. _**'She's your apprentice, your duty is to help her learn and keep her safe.'**_ Severus picked up his pace even further and before long they were at the doors to the castle. He could sense her behind him, but he couldn't hear her. Then he remembered that the women had taken her shopping earlier that day for new clothes, and he knew it was the magically charmed dragon-hide boots that were making her so quiet just now. He made a mental note that it would make rounds with her much easier.

Hermione was almost running to keep up with Severus, as he was much taller and had longer quicker strides. She made a mental note to begin a rigorous swimming routine to make it easier on herself to keep up pace with him when he was like this. She knew it wouldn't always be like this, but currently he was clearly frustrated by something she'd done once again. She felt her cheeks warm in irritation that she'd some how managed to upset him once again. _**'Bloody hell, it seems like anything I do lately sets him into a tailspin. Before this week I've never seen the man exhibit such a wide array of emotions back to back. He's the calmest and most well collected person I know. What the bloody fuck is going on with him?'**_ Hermione shook her head in exasperation at the man in front of her. However, she knew they'd had quite the week and he was only human after all.

Finally, they'd reached the steps of the castle and were walking briskly up them. Hermione realized one benefit to being behind her master while they were headed back to their quarters was the ability to watch him. She admired the way he practically glided up the steps as if his feet had never actually touched the ground. _**'I'm sure I look rather ridiculous trying to keep up his pace.'**_ She felt her face warm as the fabric from his robes came out and touched her. While it didn't look like his apparel changed in the summer; Hermione had come to realize that it did change. The fabrics of his clothing was varied. He wore lighter soft fabrics in the summer accompanied with cooling charms to keep him at a regulated temperature. She liked the feel of the fabric he was wearing currently and began to wonder what it might be like to run her fingers along his robes. She flushed and closed herself off from him in embarrassment of where her thoughts were headed.

Severus felt as Hermione came closer to him as they were ascending the stairs into Hogwarts, and broke pace when he felt her stray emotions through the bond. When he felt her cut herself off from him, he became slightly annoyed realizing the directions her thoughts must have taken. _**'Fantasizing over some boy, really Miss Granger? Or perhaps your girl friend from the lake?'**_ He shook his head annoyed at what she was probably thinking about. However, he did slow his steps slightly and let her catch up to him, so that she was right behind him.

They moved through the castle at a brisk pace, but Hermione managed to keep in step with her master. The deeper into the castle they traveled the less tension Hermione could sense from her master. As they began to slow Hermione lifted her arm and trailed her fingers along the stone of the castle. The stone was cold and rough along the pads of her fingers, but she could feel the smoothness of the castle's magic within.

Severus looked back at his apprentice out of the corner of his eyes. Her hair had begun to fall out of her plait and down into her face. Her eyes were on the castle wall, and her fingers trailed along the wall as well. Her face was flushed from their dueling and their hasty pace through the castle. Her hips were swaying back and forth as they walked and her chest was still slightly heaving. Severus emitted a low growl at himself for looking at her so, and picked up his pace once more. _**'She's your apprentice and nothing more.' 'Not even your friend?' 'She's too young and reckless.'**_ Hermione could feel her master's irritation through their bond and wondered what she'd done to annoy him now. She'd noticed him looking at her, but couldn't quite make out the reason.

As they reached the corridor to the entrance of their shared quarters Severus slowed his pace once again and waited for his apprentice to catch up to him. They walked resolutely towards the door of their shared quarters. As they emerged on the other side of the tapestry Severus headed for his chair next to the fireplace. Hermione stepped towards the bookshelf and chose a Potions text to read. Severus stood and walked over towards his supply of whiskey. He poured a glass and went over to the bookshelf. He chose a book for himself and went back over to his chair next to the fire.

They sat there and read for a while while the flames in the fireplace crackled merrily. Severus has warded the fireplace this evening so that no one would disturb them. Severus looked over at his apprentice. Hermione had shed her glamours now that they were in their quarters, and she was buried nose deep into the book in front of her with her lip between her teeth again. Once again he admired her beauty and love of reading, and once again he wished he could take that damnable lip and put it between his own teeth. He groaned internally at himself and his reaction towards his apprentice. She had a lock of hair just next to her left eye and it blocked his view of her eyes.

Severus shook himself internally and went back to reading his book. His fingers ran down the page and stroked the book reverently as he found his place once again. Hermione for her part was lost in her research and completely forgot that she was supposed to be presenting him with her idea of what she wanted her project to be on. Hermione could often get like that when she was deep in research on something. She'd forget where she was, who was around and what she needed to be doing. Hermione stood up and stretched.

"Is there anything you need before I turn in master." Hermione asked softly. She strode closer to her master's chair when she didn't get an immediate response. Her magic tentatively reached and began caressing his, gently interrupting his thoughts. Severus never looked up from his book and responded with a low, "Good night Miss Granger." Hermione bowed her head slightly and turned to head towards her door. She turned the ornate handle reverently and pushed the door open.

Her room was dark and she couldn't see anything, but she felt something. Something soft and silky wrapping around her and caressing her skin. She took in a deep breath and sighed as her new friend wrapped around her. She made her way over towards what she knew to be her bathroom. She turned on the water and began to undress herself. Her new friend glided elsewhere as she stepped under the water. Hermione hummed to herself while in the water. She lit some candles she knew were in the room using wandless, nonverbal magic. She summoned her shampoo and began sudsing up her long onyx tresses. Her fingers slipped through her silky hair and she took pleasure in the massage of her head. Once she had a large lather she stepped into the water to rinse and finish her routine.

Severus was sitting in his chair reading as he began to hear it. She was humming, it was a pleasant feeling. Then he began to smell the oils from her shampoo, coconut, vanilla and violets. He breathed in and his nostrils flared. He didn't mind the smell, it was pleasant. It was a little odd that he could smell it and hear her humming. She must have left the door to her bathroom open. He was surprised at how her door wasn't charmed against noise permeating to the other side. He was grateful that he'd hear if she was in trouble. Severus debated going in and checking on her once he heard the tap shut off.

He gave her some time to make herself decent and knocked on the door. A soft "Enter," came from the other side. He pushed the door open and slowly entered her room. Hermione was sitting on her bed in a silk dressing gown, combing her wet curls. Severus' eyes widened when he remembered where he was. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm turning in for the evening. Do you require anything?" Hermione's lips turned up, "No, thank you for coming to check on me." Severus tipped his head slightly, and moved to exit her room. "Good night Master," Hermione said quietly. "Pleasant dreams apprentice," was returned in a low voice. Severus exited her room and shut the door softly.

Hermione smiled to herself as she finished combing her hair. She began to plait it as well so that it wouldn't tangle throughout the night. When she was done with her comb she set it on the nightstand beside her bed. She yawned and stretched out as she fell back onto the pillows. She pulled back the covers and climbed underneath the bedspreads. She had thick velvet quilts as they were in the dungeons and it could get quite cold. She closed her eyes and smiled at how her life had changed. She lay there for a few moments and let sleep carry her away, hoping it wouldn't be one of those nights the nightmares came.

Severus went back out back out by the fire and finished his glass of whiskey before putting his book back on the shelf, casting a cleansing charm on his glass and placing it back in the cabinet. He turned to enter his bedroom and sighed. His hand pinched the bridge of his nose at how long of a day it had been. He'd been summoned by the Dark Lord in the early hours, lost track of Hermione, then lost track of her once again during the daytime, sparred with her that evening, been burned by her and had almost-no, best not to think about that.

He continued his path into his bedroom. He began to strip himself of his clothes and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the tap and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water roll down his back as he performed his shower routine. The pressure from the water loosened some of the knots that had built up. Eventually he gave up on releasing and turned off the tap. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He walked back into his bedroom stark and climbed into bed. He sighed as he stretched out beneath the silk sheets, his fingers scrunching in the fabric of the sheets. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax and hopefully get some sleep.

Just as sleep was about to take him he heard it. It was a low soft moan, it was Hermione. Severus opened his eyes and felt through the bond. He could feel her fear and anxiety, it was a nightmare. He sat up and summoned a pair of sleeping pants. He opened his door and walked out to their sitting room towards her door. He paused at the entrance for a moment until he heard her scream. He cursed himself for waiting and entered her bedroom. He moved swiftly towards her bed and tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss Granger, wake up you're having a nightmare." She didn't wake and instead she began thrashing beneath the covers. Arms waving in every direction and her bare shoulders heaving off the bed. He groaned that he hadn't considered her sleeping habits before. He needed to wake her and get out of there. Just then he had an idea…

He entered her mind so he could see what was bothering her so… _He found her on the ground in the Department of Mysteries. Ronald Weasley was nearby being strangled by a brain with tentacles. Hermione had been pushed to the ground. She was facing the floor, and her skirt had been pushed up. Dolohov was on top of her keeping her pushed into the floor.'_ Severus tried to move to pull the man off from her, but found he could not. He tried to intervene with magic, but found he could not. Hermione wanted to fight this demon on her own. ' _He was grinding up against her, and rutting on her like they were animals. He licked the shell of her ear and bit down.. He had one arm pushing her chest to the ground while the other was stroking along her legs. Suddenly Dolohov smiled and leaned back, the hand that had been stroking her leg began to fumble with his pants. Hermione began to struggle even more. Her wand was inches from her fingers, if she could just reach it. Dolohov has undone his belt and was working on his zipper. Dolohov reached into his pants and pulled out his member. Hermione felt it on her cheeks, and she'd panicked. Her magic lashed out and she finally reached her wand. She'd got her wand and cast a spell to push Dolohov off_. Severus watched as Hermione flipped around and stared him in the eyes… she had tears running down her cheeks and she was shaking. _**'So this, this is what happened at the Department of Mysteries.'**_ Severus felt himself slip out of her mind.

Hermione was waking up. As Severus came back to himself he was shaking, he was furious there was no one there to help her. He was livid that his apprentice had to go through that. He loathed how the Death Eaters would rape women and girls. He felt sick to his stomach as he pictured Hermione on the floor like that with Dolohov on top of her. Severus' eyes were closed and he felt small fingers wrap around his forearm. "I'm sorry I woke you," Hermione said in a small tired voice. Severus was in disbelief, here she was, having to relive that horrible experience and she was apologizing to him.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "It's fine, I'm here with you and I'm safe. It's just a nightmare that visits me now sometimes." Hermione's voice was quiet and shaky. Severus just shook his head and opened his eyes. He said simply, "Your scar." Hermione shook her head slightly. "Yes, there's more than what you saw, but not tonight. It's late and it's been a long day." Severus raised a brow in answer. A small smirk reached her face and she answered him, "Soon, just not tonight." Severus summoned a bottle of Dreamless Sleep to him. "Drink," he stated simply. Hermione just took the bottle and dutifully gulped its contents down. Severus turned to leave and Hermione, but before he'd gotten any further he felt a tug on his trousers. "Stay," said a quiet voice from the bed behind him. "Just until I fall asleep, please." Hermione asked him quietly?

Severus turned around and summoned a chair next to the bed. He sat down and watched as Hermione laid back down under the covers. He saw a mole just above her right breast. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He didn't mean to see that, and he knew this wasn't proper. He shouldn't be in here with her naked beneath the covers, but she wanted him here. He looked into her golden eyes, and remembered why he was here. She'd had a nightmare and she felt better if he stayed until she'd fallen asleep. He watched as those liquid golden eyes of hers began to close. As her eyes shut he felt bereft of her presence, but a deep seated anger took root in him. As he sat there watching his apprentice sleep, he plotted against the man who took so much from the woman in front of him. _**'He will pay for what he's done.'**_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Casts anti-litigation spell (as I own nothing). Hello there lovelies, here's another update for you. Thank you to all who read and review this story. I appreciate every comment that you make. I do read them all, and I will begin responding again as well, when I can. I am still working on this off my mobile for the time being. Silly computers! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this tidbit. We will find out what Severus has planned sometime soon, just not yet. ;-) Thank you again to all those who read and review!_

Hermione startled awake as she remembered the night before. When she opened her eyes there was no sign of Severus or the chair he'd conjured the night before. She sighed and hoped he didn't feel that she was weak. She knew that probably wouldn't be the case given the things they'd all been through. She'd patched him up after some of them. Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep off her face. She was going to go see Poppy in the infirmary today and surround herself in healing texts. She would see what Poppy will require for the beginning of the school year, but first she needed to run. She needed to shake off the sleep and rid herself of the memory she'd had to re-experience last night. She knew that she'd never let herself be put through that again, ever… _**'You've been training since that night, and you'll continue training. It's just time to step up your game a bit. You will protect Harry, and we will defeat the snake-face bastard!'**_

Hermione pulled the covers off herself and swung her legs off the bed. The castle flagstones felt like ice the moment they touched her feet and she flinched reflexively. She looked down and flexed her ruby-red magically polished toes. _**'Well that's definitely one benefit from spending so much time with Ginny. Nothing like sharing a dorm with Lavender, but I certainly did learn some things reading Ginny's books.'**_ Hermione never really paid much attention to her looks really, but some little things here and there were good to take a break from the grind that had become her life since the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Hermione closed her eyes and brought her right hand up to run her fingers along her temple and rub. It had been something that she'd taken to when she was stressed. She supposed it was a bit like Severus pinching the bridge of his nose at times. Hermione shook her head slightly as if to clear and image and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a sensible swimming costume (a top that wrapped around the neck and shorts) and pulled it on. She'd go for a jog and then a swim. She'd acquired a number of things to swim in from all the time she'd been vacationing with her parents. Hermione's fingers tightened around the wardrobe as she thought of them, turning white in certain spots from pressure. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. _**'They're safe, and have new identities.'**_ That would have to be enough for now. If-no when they won the war she'd look for them and try to undo what she'd done.

She released the wardrobe and began to pull on her clothes. She padded over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Even as a witch she preferred to use a toothbrush. She liked the way it felt with the toothpaste in her mouth washing around and the bristles against her teeth. They just felt as though they were better kept clean using a toothbrush and toothpaste. Once done she cast a few charms on her hair to keep it up out of her face as she ran and put on her running shoes. Then she sighed, she remembered that the only exit that didn't involve her getting in the water was through their adjacent sitting room or apparition, but she didn't feel like messing with the wards and having to explain to Albus why she felt the need to apparate within the grounds. Although she didn't quite feel as though she was ready to face Severus yet. She bit her lower lip in thought and frustration.. She needed to blow off some steam and quite a bit of it apparently.. She walked over to her bedside and grabbed her wand. When she turned back around towards the door to the sitting room she paused when she felt the castle's magic, as it pulsed within the room it felt warm and amused. _**'Lovely that my everyday predicaments are amusing you love.'**_

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she sought out the source of where the castle's magic had been focused. She saw a new door in the corner, as she stepped closer she gasped at the beauty of the engravings on this particular one. There were vines along the door with a herd of centaurs in the middle of the door. She felt a pulse of magic as she stepped closer, and realized that it was her herd. That was their camp that she was looking at. She stroked the air in front of the door and could feel the energy from the magic pulsing beneath her fingertips. Something like running a hand over a warm liquid and the heat that can be felt below. She looked down at the bronze handle and saw the sun, the moon, and the stars. She had a feeling of what would happen should she wish it, but what she really wanted was to run.

Hermione turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a dark tunnel. _**'Lumos!'**_ She began traveling down the passageway and hoped it would lead her out of the castle. The walls and floor were flagstones, but there were some type of etchings along these as well. It was almost as if the passageway itself was living and moving as she was. It was an odd sort of energy that gave her chills along her arms and legs, yet made her excited all the same. As she walked on she saw stairs ascending to the grounds of Hogwarts she assumed. She picked up the pace and skipped up the steps in a rush of nervous energy. She paused as she pushed the door open, and proceeded carefully. She wanted to know where it came out and if it was discreet.

As it turned out she came out beneath one of Professor Sprout's Slapping Peach trees, which was very discreet. Seeing how they slapped many who dared to come near, and this was the largest and oldest whom had a reputation for being irritable not many would come over this way. Hermione paused with the door open and didn't quite come up to the grounds. Hermione froze slightly and tensed, wondering why the castle would let her out beneath this particular tree… Suddenly she felt the tree begin to wind itself up as well. _**'Well so much for this…'**_ Hermione winced and was just about to close the door when she paused. She noticed a fanged frisbee had set its' teeth into the trunk, on the side facing the castle, and the tree had began to grow around it. _**'No wonder you're so irritable these days.'**_

Hermione reached out tentatively with her magic towards the tree and took a small step in the direction of the tree. The tree bristled, but didn't slap her. She took another step and saw the leaves start to rustle and wave about. She took another step closer and the tree slapped the ground right in front of her. Hermione took a deep breath and set off at a run towards the trunk. Before she knew it she was being whipped left and right by the tree as the space beneath it was being invaded. Hermione squinted her eyes against the pain of being whipped by the tree and kept on. She could feel the stinging against her skin, and knew she'd need some ointments later today. Finally she reached the trunk after more time and pain than she would have liked and reached in with her magic. She pulled the frisbee out like removing a tick from a dog. The moment the fanged frisbee was out the tree froze.

Hermione burned the Fanged Frisbee to ashes and took the time to look down st herself. She was covered in lashes and scratches from the trees attacks. She shook her head slightly at herself and the castle for putting her in this situation. Suddenly Hermione felt one of the branches moving behind her. She looked and saw that it was lowering itself towards her, offering a peach from one of the branches. Hermione smiled to herself and shook her head. She reached out and plucked a peach from the tree. "Thanks, I'll catch you later, yeah?" Hermione spoke as if the tree would understand her and took off at a quick pace.

She knew she'd saved the tree from what must have felt like an on-going ache. Still, she didn't want to overstay her welcome. The pain from the slices felt cold against the wind and stung a bit. _**'Well I've definitely felt and experienced worse.'**_ Hermione was of course thinking of her experience at the ministry and her time with the Whomping Willow. _**'Curious, I wonder if Whomping Willows and Slapping Peach trees have a common ancestor. They must, as the peach tree has willow like branches, but thinner in comparison to the Whomping Willow.'**_ She didn't get body slammed from the Slapping Peach tree, but was slapped by the leaves instead. The Whomping Willow prefers to 'whomp' victims with it's body versus slapping them with leaves. Hermione continued to think on this as she ran for some time. The sun had begun to rise higher in the sky now as she ran around the grounds. She headed off in the direction of the lake at a dead run. When she reached the ledge she dove in.

Albus watched from his office window as Hermione dove into the lake to work off more energy. He turned and walked back over to his desk as he contemplated the woman he'd just seen while Fawkes trilled merrily. Albus often contemplated whether letting Hermione have the time-turner when she was in her third year had been the right thing to do. She'd grown up at such a young age, but-no he knew it was the right thing to do. _**'She's doing quite alright. She can handle it, she has handled it wonderfully so far. It would not do if Tom found out about her and she were unprepared. No this is best…'**_

Albus sighed and closed his eyes as he sat at his desk. He put so much on their shoulders from such a young age. He began testing them and prodding them along in the right direction. It was a shame Harry and Ronald were not quite there yet… _**'No matter, like them be children while they can. She is safe, and preparing herself to keep them all safe. That's what's important.'**_ He knew this wasn't strictly true though, as sooner or later Harry at least would need to begin training. It wouldn't do to have him defenseless when the time came.

Meanwhile in the lake Hermione swam about cooling down from her run, and eventually met up with Calla to chatter about what had been happening in their lives. Calla and Hermione sparred to help Hermione with her resistance training. Then before long Hermione headed back towards her quarters from the lake exit. She pushed herself up out of the water and her eyes fell upon black robes. She winced as she realized he had problem come to check on her sometime this morning and see how she'd been doing. When she didn't answer he'd probably grown worried. She'd begun shielding her mind since she woke up this morning. After last night she didn't want to feel that vulnerable again.

"Apprentice, I see you went out for a swim this morning." Hermione modded mutely, "Yes, I wanted to train a bit this morning and burn off some energy." Severus modded curtly, and she took this to mean he understood. Hermione tensed and knew he wouldn't take this next part well, and would probably think she was a dunderhead-if he even let her explain- that is. As she'd pushed herself further out of the water the scratches and marks from the tree began to show. She saw his eyes widen, "Explain yourself," he said neutrally. She knew it was anything but neutral, but at least she was going to be able to explain. "Well I had a bit of a run in with one of the Slapping Peach trees." He simply raised a brow as if expecting more from her and what she'd said so far was utterly ridiculous. Hermione sighed, "I did have a run in with one of the Slapping Peach trees. The oldest one on the grounds. I was trying to help. I did help actually." Severus gave her a cross between a smirk and a sneer, "Not even Pomona would go near that one. What in Merlin possessed you to go near that particular tree?" Hermione winced as she began to stand in front of the man she was explaining herself to, and her cuts began to smart again now that there was open air.

"I saw a Fanged Frisbee lodged in the trunk and wanted to get it out. It must have lodged itself into the tree back when it was a sapling and it's grown to resent humans a bit since then as the trunk began to grow around the frisbee. "You removed a Fanged Frisbee from the grumpiest tree on the grounds, aside from maybe the Whomping Willow," he stated tonelessly. She knew he was thinking of her encounters with the other tree just as she'd begun to earlier that day. "Well yes it didn't look all that comfortable, and I would've been rather unhappy with people if I had been that tree too," she said a bit more defensive than she would have liked. She watched as Severus smirked at her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Once you're finished getting ready I will meet you in the common space and escort you to breakfast." Severus looked her up and down now that she was out of the water. She'd had quite a run in with the tree and was covered head to toe in scratches. He summoned a healing salve from his storage and held it out. "This should take care of those for you," he gestured to her cuts. "Just apply to the area and within moments they should heal." Her fingers reached out and grasped the salve from his own as she took it gratefully. He smirked and turned to ascend the stairs. She followed behind him and they went up to the rest of her quarters. Severus watched as the carvings observed their ascent from below. They were discreetly watching him with Hermione. He felt as thorough he recognized the carvings in his memory from somewhere, but couldn't place them.

As they reached the top of the stairs Severus turned towards Hermione and spoke again, "I will be in the sitting room reading when you are finished." He nodded curtly and exited her quarters. Hermione sighed in relief when he'd left. That hadn't been that bad of an interaction. Ever since she'd taken this apprenticeship she felt like their interactions were all over the place. She never knew what to expect. Hermione walked over to her bathroom stripped once she got in the door. She threw her clothing into the hamper and walked towards the shower. She began to wonder why Severus hadn't mentioned the new door, and she began to wonder if he'd even been able to see that the castle had placed it there. She figured that he probably couldn't see it, because Severus was highly observant of his surroundings and he would have noticed the new door and mentioned it.

When she was finished getting ready she walked out to the sitting room and saw Severus at his desk bent over a book making notes in the margins. She watched as he kept at it even though she'd entered the room. Oh she knew that he was aware of her presence. He just didn't care and wasn't going to stop until he'd finished what he was doing. She could appreciate that, as she was the same way when an idea ran away with her. She waited patiently for him to finish. He stood and walked over to her, "Shall we grace the staff with our merrily presence." He snarked? "Let's, and I'll have you know I can be quite charming when I want to be," she quipped. Severus merely smirked and waited for her to proceed towards the exit and escorted her to the Great Hall.

As they arrived at breakfast Albus and Minerva greeted them along with many others. Severus merely nodded while Hermione returned their greetings. "Does he at least talk to you in the morning." Minerva inquired her voice laced with humor. Hermione laughed and agreed that he spoke with her in the morning; even though he apparently felt it was too much energy dealing with everyone else in the morning. She'd grown used to Harry who was quite active in the morning. Ronald on the other hand took quite a bit of time to wake up, but one of the first things on his mind was food. _**'Though food comes before everything with Ronald.'**_ Hermione thought amusedly. Hermione sighed as she placed some eggs on her plate. Clearly she'd begun to miss the boys, but that made sense. They were practically her brothers and by this point in the summer usually she was with them. She had been with them all summer, but she'd been so tightly strung and caught up in evading Severus and building the weird friendship they'd had that she had been snappish and elusive towards them. She knew she'd have to apologize and explain, at least as much as she could explain.

After she'd finished breakfast Hermione looked up and saw that Poppy's seat was empty. Albus noticed the direction she'd looked in, "Ahhh Poppy comes in first thing for breakfast and then leaves first thing my dear. She'll be in the infirmary." Hermione nodded and smiled her thanks and turned to Severus. "Go be gone with you and pester Poppy for what will be needed this year," Severus snarked. Hermione merely smirked and stood to leave for the infirmary. Albus's eyes twinkled as he watched their interactions and Minerva smirked as well.

When Hermione arrived at the infirmary she couldn't believe her eyes. The medical cabinets were completely empty and everything was laid out on tables. Potions, salves, wraps etc. Hermione stopped in her tracks never having seen the infirmary in such disarray. "Yes, rather daunting isn't it my dear," came an amused chuckle from her left. Hermione smiled and responded, "I take it that you're doing inventory." It was more a statement than a question, because really why else would she have pulled everything out. "Oh yes, during the summer I do a deep cleanse of everything and take stock of what we need as well as what we have. Things we'll run out of soon, things we are out of, things that have expired. Then I try to anticipate our needs.

Hermione nodded as she understood what was being said. "Perhaps I can help with that. I could run some arithmantic equations and see what I come up with," Hermione said cheerfully. Poppy smiled," That would be lovely my dear." Hermione nodded and pulled a notebook from one of her magically enlarged pockets of her work robes. She began scribbling our equations as they cleaned and went through the stock of what they had, what they were running out of and what had expired. As Poppy showed her the logs from the last five years Hermione input those into her equations. By the time she was done they felt she had a good estimation of what they'd need for this upcoming term.

Once that was finished Poppy sat Hermione down and explained what would happen when term started regarding her responsibilities to the infirmary. She would spend her Thursday's, Friday's with Poppy and she'd be on call to the infirmary when needed. She'd be expected to help on some Saturdays once term really kicked off and Quidditch started back up. Hermione understood and said that it wouldn't be a problem. She'd use her time-turner if necessary she thought to herself. The ladies took lunch in Poppy's office, and the rest of the day was spent poring over healing texts. As well as Hermione learning the proper wand movements for complex healing spells. She wanted to be prepared for anything and Poppy appreciated her drive and enthusiasm for the subject. Before long it was dinner time. Hermione gathered up her notes, and the list of what would be required for the start of term and they set off for dinner.

As they entered the Great Hall for dinner Hermione noticed that everyone was almost already there. Septima smiled at Hermione and Poppy as they entered and Hermione could feel that she was being watched by her other master. Albus and Minerva smiled and greeted them as well. "Ahhh Hermione I see you spent the day with Poppy. Very good I'm sure you learned a lot today," Albus said smiling. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, I have a list of what will be required for the next term as well." Albus' eyes twinkled as he nodded. Hermione seated herself next to Severus, which was of course the only open spot anyways. Hermione poured herself some tea and then poured Severus a cup as well. Severus took her bowl and served her some stew and a biscuit. Albus and Minerva covertly watched this strange interaction between the two.

"How was your day," Hermione inquired quietly? Severus scowled at a thought and then responded. "Not as fruitful as yours from what I've gathered it seems," he said noncommittally. Hermione nodded in understanding. Whatever Severus has spent his day doing he wasn't about to announce it at the dinner table in front of colleagues. "Well as I'm sure you've heard I have the list for this up coming term," she said carefully. Severus nodded his head in agreement with her statement, "Indeed, we can begin working on your list soon. We'll need to work together if it's anything like last year's list." Hermione nodded in understanding. They began to eat dinner and Hermione explained her responsibilities to Poppy for the upcoming term while they ate. Severus nodded and commented when necessary. As they finished Severus waited for Hermione to stand and bid everyone good night and then proceeded to escort her to their quarters.


End file.
